MLP: el Yugo del Dragón
by Assassin Of Assassins
Summary: Apocalipsis 12:3: También apareció otra señal en el cielo: he aquí un gran dragón escarlata.
1. Chapter 1

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: probablemente este cometiendo un error al empezar la historia, tengo tarea y voy a empezar mi servicio social, y mi tiempo libre será MUY limitado, no esperen el capítulo tan pronto pues puede que me tarde mucho como que me tarde poco, pero espero les guste este comienzo, COMENTEN, QUE EH VUELTO.**

**Capitulo 1:** Adiós Eterno y un Nuevo Comienzo

Una mañana donde el Sol se comenzó a elevar, en una ciudad flotante, tan grande como una montaña, y en su cima un castillo de piedra caliza y blanco marfil donde estaba sonando el golpeteo de pequeñas pesuñas corriendo por ahí, era una pequeña pony pegaso de color blanca como la nieve, con una pequeña corona sobre su cabeza, corriendo en alegría hasta mirar en una ventana que allá afuera había caído una hermosa nevada que dejo todo en color blanco brillante como perlas.

**-WOW…-** bramo alegremente la pony para seguir corriendo por ese pasillo ansiosa de salir y jugar hasta doblar en la esquina pero por su prisa no se fijo y choco con una enorme pata de caballo negra y darse un sentón de manera cómica ya que no pudo ni mover esa pata donde choco, hasta que escucho un _"ejem…"_ entonces miro arriba para ver un enorme corcel negro de crin gris como la plata, de alas de piel como las de un dragón, una marca extraña en su costado, pero mas notorio aun era que tenía un cuerno de acero con forma de cuchilla que parecía emerger de su **cráneo –oh…buenos días papá COMPER-** quiso evitar al enorme caballo dándole la vuelta apresuradamente cuando es rodeada por magia y detenida en el aire.

**-ey ¿A dónde vas tan aprisa?-** le pregunto su padre con una pacífica sonrisa.

-**OYE…suéltame, mi hermano ya se me adelanto, el debe estar divirtiéndose y yo me quede dormida**- exclamo la pequeña fingiendo correr en el aire, incluso impulsándose con sus pequeñas alitas

–**en eso de quedarte dormida eres igual a tu madre-**

-**PRINCESA, PRINCESA**- un pony unicornio de color verde claro apareció de manera apresurada llamando a la pequeña cuando la ve ahí sujeta por su padre donde ella hizo un gemido de nervios –**lo siento majestad, cuando llegue a su habitación ella ya no estaba ni tampoco el joven príncipe-**

**-no te preocupes Lyra…¿así que te saliste antes?...vamos discúlpate**-

**-lo siento nany…LISTO ya lo dije ¿puedo ir a jugar por favor?-** exclamo la pequeña mirando a su padre con una enorme sonrisita de súplica y ojos grandes como el gato de shrek.

**-¿Qué no piensas desayunar antes?-** la pequeña solo hizo una negación con la cabeza –**ahhh *suspiro* ok-**

-**YUPIIIIIIIIIIIII-** pero su padre a un no la solto.

**-pero antes, encuentra a tu hermano y dile que no quiero se meta en problemas…otra vez-**

**-seguro**- cuando la soltó de su magia, la pequeña salió como una centella.

**-Lyra, vuelve a tus deberes no te preocupes por los niños**- ordeno seriamente Dark pero con una suave sonrisa.

**-si emperador…con su permiso**-

5 años habían pasado ya desde el cataclismo que sacudió no solo al mundo, si no a todo el universo, "La Carga de Los Jinetes" donde se descubrió que no estaban solos en el universo y que había fuerzas fuera de cualquier nivel de entendimiento y que podían borrar la existencia del mundo de un suspiro, y Dark Ligthing el rey de Equestria, participe de ese cataclismo, manipulado contra su propia voluntad por Samael quien ahora es el quinto jinete del apocalipsis, el jinete de la desesperación y Dark, es su corcel.

Pero un año después, un grupo de naciones vecinas aparte de Trotingham, se unieron en un acuerdo donde se unirían a Equestria siendo parte de su dominio, siguiendo sus leyes y sus costumbres todo en pos de una mejor calidad de vida para esas micro naciones, y a Equestria le presento una oportunidad por que esas naciones también tenían sus riquezas lo cual los volvería en el acto en una súper potencia económica, la más grande del mundo de hecho, sin embargo esas naciones seguirían bajo el mando de sus reyes que estarían a la sombra y mandato del rey de Equestria en el acuerdo que se llamo "El Concordato" donde se acepto a Dark Ligthing como cabecilla del imperio, El Emperador.

**-creí escuchar un grito alegre por aquí- **Dark giro la mirada sonriente, ahí estaba su esposa que aun bostezaba de haberse despertado apenas.

**-fue Crystal…la nevada como siempre los emociono y salió a alcanzar a Angel…se parece mucho a ti, rápida, alegre y no la puedes contener-** dijo Dark mirando por la ventana.

**-y Night a ti…sobre todo en lo de buscar problemas-**

**-agg…no me digas eso, seria un milagro que hoy ocurriera algo donde el no estuviese involucrado-**Pero como si las palabras de Dark fueran una súplica a la mala suerte y donde esta escucho, se escuchaban gritos de diversión y alegría por toda la ciudad.

**-YUJU…A UN LADO, NOS ESTORBEN-**

**-NO RESPONDEMOS CHIPOTE CON SANGRE**- un grupo de potrillos jóvenes iban jugándose carreras de trineos por parejas aprovechando que el suelo de la ciudad estaba congelado y lleno de nieve.

En uno de los trineos iba un pony terrestre de cuerpo gris y melena blanca con ojos morados, y detrás de el un pegaso de color negro como el ébano y crin gris que usaba sus alas como alerones para dar vuelta y esquivar obstáculos, metiéndose por debajo de los ponys y algunos que solo saltaban a un lado clavándose en la nieve para esquivar a todos los pequeños, en uno de esos momentos salió un minotauro cargando cajas de manzana que al pasar los niños tan rápido lo hicieron girar de manera caricaturesca pero arrojando las manzanas al aire, el minotauro puso una aja en su cabeza y otra en cada mano para al final una en su pezuña atrapando todas las manzanas.

**-ups…LO SENTIMOS**- grito el pony negro.

**-PUES YO MAS**- le contesto el minotauro, ambos amigos iban alejándose de los otros, alcanzando una gran velocidad juntos, viendo que estaban dejando atrás a los otros juntos se dieron un "broohoof".

**-AGUAS…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-** Night dio un rápido giro para esquivar una carreta que iba cargada de sandias de exportación que estaba mostrando un pony puerta por puerta a los ciudadanos que las, pero estos chiquillos le dieron un golpe a la tranca de la carreta y este se volvo lentamente comenzando a dejar rodar las sandias, para cuando el pony se giro para recoger una sandía ya no había ninguna, mas bien las vio que iban cuesta abajo.

**-ammm…tenemos un problema**- dijo Night Angel tocándole el lomo a Gray Moon quien miro atrás de ellos para ver como venía detrás de ellos la avalancha de sandias, hasta que los dos vieron que mas adelante había una rampa echa de nieve y sin poder detenerse a tiempo los dos salieron disparados para luego caer en un montículo de nieve, donde los dos emergieron riendo a mas no poder, hasta que vieron unas sombras sobre ellos que iban crecieron, al mirar arriba se percataron que las sandias también usaron la rampa para salir volando, al final todo quedo en un enorme coctel de fruta por todos lados, decenas de ponys bañados en jugo de sandía y con pedazos de cascara como mascaras en la cara, y todos voltearon a ver a los dos pequeños –**me muero por ver el regaño de mi papá-**

Los dos pequeños después ya estaban limpios pero sentados con las orejas agachadas, delante de una gran e imponente sombra que era la de Dark dándoles la espalda, este mirando a una estatua de la princesa Celestia, ahí junto estaba Rainbow Dash con la pequeña Cristal, hasta que Dark se dio la media vuelta suspirando.

**-¿Cómo voy a mantener este impero si mi hijo y mi sobrino lo destruyen? Ni una semana…NI UNA SEMANA…no pasa ni una semana sin que ustedes dos rompan algo o se metan en líos, la semana pasada tumbaron la gran dona del negocio de Donut´s Joe…y la pasada durante una boda de unos nobles, se metieron a robar unos fuegos artificiales PERO LOS PRENDIERON TODOS cuando se les cayo la bengala…y no quiero hablar de lo de la semana anterior a esabbrbrbrbr- **ese último comentario les hizo una risa entre dientes a los chiquillos que después se pusieron serios cuando Dark los miro –**aaahhh *suspiro*…Night, hijo…sé que eres muy joven y te quieres divertir, pero es necesario que entiendas el papel y el puesto que tienes, eres el príncipe de Equestria no un pony cualquiera y tu también Gray eres un pony de la nobleza-**

**-papá…se que estas molesto es solo que…ASH no hacemos esos destrozos con intención, como todos los demás solo nos divertimos y parece que tenemos la mala suerte de que siempre nos toca ser los que metan la pata…pero es eso, solo queremos divertirnos-**

**-Night hijo te entiendo, yo pase por lo mismo solo trate de divertirme…pero sobre todo quiero que entiendas que eres mi sucesor…temo que algún día, los jinetes me llamen y si algo llegase a pasarme y no volviera…quiero saber que deje este reino en buenas manos, algún día te tocara levantar el Sol en mi lugar y la diversión se acabara…no te digo que no te diviertas, estas en la edad necesaria para eso pero traten de contenerse un poco más ustedes dos**-

**-YA LLEGUE, perdón es que tuve que revisar los exámenes de mis estudiantes**- ahí entro irrumpiendo por la puertas, Twilight ahora con un poco de arrugas de edad en los parpados pero aún se veía muy joven y hermosa y esta llego a ponerse junto a Gray mirándolo fijamente.

-**ejem…jeje, hola mami**- dijo Gray con una sonrisa leve agachando la cabeza.

**-ya hablamos con ellos Twilight no es necesario te pongas tan seria, y perdón por hacerte venir y dejar la escuela**- le dijo Rainbow Dash acercándose con su amiga.

**-no hay problema, Trixie se quedo a cargo…y bien, dilo**- comento twilight dándole un empujoncito a su hijo.

**-prometo que no volverá a ocurrir**- contesto de manera aburrida y sin ganas.

**-claro que no volverá a ocurrir, nunca cometen la misma tontería y atrocidad dos veces**- les dijo Crystal riéndose burlonamente de ellos.

**-JA…JA…JA-** le contesto su hermano.

**-pero si hemos hecho dos veces una travesura, cuando cambiamos las etiquetas de todas las posiciones de laboratorio**- Night Angel se dio un "facehoof" a lo que Twilight le dio un coscorrón a su hijo –**AUCH…-**

**-asi que fueron ustedes, Spike, Trixie y Yo duramos 5 días para limpiar ese desastre y reacomodar las etiquetas, creí que había sido uno de los alumnos…espera…¿dijiste dos veces?-** en eso se escuchó una explosión que hizo vibrar el castillo triando un jarrón sobre un guardia, y al asomarse por la ventana vieron un pilar de humo elevarse al cielo desde la escuela, Twilight miro a los dos pequeños muy fijamente que sonrieron ampliamente dibujándoseles una aureola angelical en la cabeza y haciendo ese sonido clásico de los ponys _"squee",_ para terminar los dos iban siendo jalados de la cola por la magia de Twilight quien también llevaba cubetas y trapeadores.

**-tenias que hablar…era el crimen perfecto**-

**-cállate que fue tu idea**- así Twilight se llevó a ambos para que limpiaran el destrozo que hicieron.

**-papá aveces creo que eres muy duro con mi hermano, y solo lo mortificas diciéndole eso de que será tu sucesor**- comento Crystal mirando a su padre que se sentó en su trono.

-**hija…tu y tu hermano son gemelos pero antes de que nacieran, tu madre y yo acordamos que el primero en nacer seria mi sucesor y eso fue incluso antes de que se firmara el "Concortado" y Equestria se volviera un imperio…y tu no llevaras la carga que paso de mis padres a mi y que llevara tu hermano…pero también tu algún día serás la reina de una de nuestra naciones aliadas y quizás lleves una carga similar pero no tan grade como la de tu hermano-**

**-por una vez tu hija tienes razón Dark, creo que te excedes al estarle mencionando esto tan joven apenas tiene 4 años, y ya le estas dando una carga muy pesada que el mismo sabe que llevara tarde o temprano-**

**-quizás tienes razón pero…es mejor que lo sepa de una vez y se mentalice y atenga…por que yo no me lo espere cuando me dieron esta carga y no estaba preparado-**

**-y no te hagas el desentendido, tu también te metiste en problemas decenas de veces ¿recuerdas cuando desacomodaste los obstáculos de la pista de carreras en Clouds Dale, todos quedaron atorados cuando trataron de hacer el recorrido, tardaron horas en salir-**

**-¿Qué, enserio? Ahora sé de dónde sacaron la idea de cambiar las etiquetas de los frascos del laboratorio**- contesto Cristal riéndose levemente junto a sus padres que rieron con ella.

_**Unos días después:**_

Una ventana se abrió con un soplido de la noche con la luz de la luna encima, dentro de una habitación donde se formaba una oscura sombre de un corcel siniestro que gruñía levemente y relinchaba de manera amenazante acercándose a una cama donde estaba un pequeño bulto, acercando sus colmillos lentamente hacia el para darle un jalón y ver que solo era una almohada.

**-¿Qué?...-**

**-TE TENGO**- una enorme frazada cayó encima del corcel encendiéndose la luz, y fue Gray Moon escondido en su closet quien tiro de un cordón para dejar caer la manta sobre el corcel –**JAJA…al fin te atrape papá-** le quito la manta al enorme caballo que era tan grande como Dark, de color gris pálido, con una armadura como de hueso, su crin y sus cascos estaban en llamas de color verde azulado.

**-lo admito, esta vez me atrapaste campeón**- le dijo el caballo, y la puerta se abrió con Twilight entrando ahí.

**-llegaste temprano hoy-** le contesto la pony sonriéndole tiernamente con una mirada llena de amor.

**-papá hubieras visto hace unos días, Angel y yo literalmente volamos en un trineo…aunque nos venía persiguiendo una avalancha de sandias asesinas PERO VOLAMOS, ojala luego pueda despertar mis poderes de pesadilla y volar como tu-**

**-seguro lo aras hijo…ya hablaremos después, que esta no es una de mis vistas cualquiera, solo quise pasar aquí antes-**

**-¿Cómo que antes?-** se escucharon unos fuertes relinchidos a lo lejos, Twilight se asomó por la venta y vio unas luces volar por el cielo como bolas de fuego para ir a aterrizar al castillo –**oh no…-**

Furia llevo a Twilight y al pequeño Gray al castillo con el, donde ambos se quedaron paralizados de ver a los otros caballos del apocalipsis y sus respectivos jinetes, Muerte estaba ahí de pie pues Furia obvio primero fue a avisar a su hijo y a Twilight.

**-pssst…Gray por aquí**- el pony escucho y miro a Angel y a Cristal cercas de ahí, así que fue con ellos inmediatamente –**no puedo creerlo…así que ellos son los famosos jinetes y las otras pesadillas supremas, el enorme percherón del jinete rojo es Ruina, la blanca es Crisis y el negro con flamas verdes es Pena-**

**-wow…jamás creí que vería a los jinetes con mis propios ojos-** dijo Cristal –**pero creo que falta…-** la pequeña no termino de hablar cuando escucho las puertas principales abrirse dejando entrar a Dark y Rainbow muy apresurados a ver a los jinetes.

**-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?.**..- indago Dark nervioso, un escalofrió congelante recorriéndole el cuerpo, y peor para él fue cuando los jinetes dieron paso a que emergiera uno de ellos de armadura negra portando una gran espada y escudo en su espalda –**Samael…-**

**-tenemos que hablar**- dijo el jinete de la Desesperación de forma seria, más tarde todos estaban en círculo, los pequeños escuchando detrás de un pilar aunque todos sabían que ahí estaban.

**-el combate de los jinetes hace años, hizo aun mas daño del que pensábamos…hay millones de grietas en todos el universo que llevan a muchos mundos y dimensiones alternas de este universo…algunas que ni siquiera deberían mencionarse…los ángeles han hecho lo que han podido para cerrar las grietas del infierno y de otros mundos básicos, pero quedan la de estas dimensiones peligrosas que solo los jinetes podemos enfrentar, y el Padre de Todo con su poder inigualable no puede cerrarlas todas a la vez puesto que ni el mismo sabe cuántas hay exactamente-**

**-pero ordeno que los jinetes cerraran estas mismas, y por lo mismo Dark…como quinto corcel del apocalipsis debes cumplir tu deber-** le dijo el jinete de la muerte, Dark estaba cabizbajo muy serio y pensativo, y de la nada, este se quitó su corona, lo cual dejo boquiabiertos y muy asustados a sus hijos, la gema de su cuerno comenzó a brillar y en un parpadeo se materializo su armadura carmesí.

**-lo are…-**

**-ESPERA…-** Angel salto con un fuerte grito llendo donde estaba su padre, para el pequeño esto de algún modo parecía una pesadilla horrible –**papá…¿A dónde vas?-** el pequeño estaba queriendo contener sus lágrimas.

**-Angel hijo mejor vuelve a la cama**- le dijo Rainbow Dash pero entonces Dark la detuvo.

**-hijo…¿recuerdas lo que hablamos?-** el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza **–planeo volver estate tranquilo…pero recuerda que eres un príncipe, el príncipe de Equestria, y hasta que vuelva, cuida de tu madre y tu hermana…¿arias eso por mi?-** le sonrió Dark suavemente, el pequeño se limpió una lagrima asintiendo con la cabeza, y mientras ahí se acero lentamente Cristal también con los ojos brillantes conteniendo las lagrimas –**Cristal, mi hermosa hija sigue siendo como siempre has sido, valiente e intrépida tal como tu madre, tu también recuerda que eres una princesa, asegúrate de que tu hermano no rompa todo mientras no estoy**- le guiño un ojo que le saco una risa a la pequeña, y los dos sin aguantarse se aferraron al rostro de su padre en un abrazo que le hizo al mismo emperador soltar una lagrimita, y este luego elevo la mirada para ver a su reina y su amada esposa.

**-dime al menos que volverás**- le dijo Rainbow de la misma manera que sus hijos, aguantando las lágrimas, Dark nunca fue llamado a servir con los jinetes esta era su primera vez, pero sabía que lo que hacían los jinetes era muy peligroso, algo suicida pues son los guardianes del universo –**dime algo que me deje dormir tranquila en las noches y no esperarte en vano**- Dark se le acercó al odio a Rainbow susurrándole algo que nadie escucho solo ella, pero lo que haya sido le dejo una mirada abierta a mas no poder, los ojos se le contrajeron pero después disimular que no le dijo algo muy importante pero quebraba la mirada queriendo contener un profundo sentimiento, y al final los dos fundirse en un tierno beso.

**-awww esto es muy tierno, no voy a llorar…no voy a…AL CARAJO :yaoming: BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA-** el jinete de la Victoria se echó a llorar, Crisis su caballo le paso un pañuelo y este se sonó en el llenándolo de mocos -***snif*…BUENO ya estoy mejor, ¿podemos pasar por una torta ahogada en el camino, que muero de hambre?**- y la jinete del hambre y también Guerra se dieron un _"facepalm"._

**-ammm…papá**- ahora fue Gray quien se acerco a su padre –**amm, yo siempre eh sabido que tu deber es muy importante pero esto que están mencionando se oye muy peligroso…y yo**- Furia sin esperar más, le dio un empujoncito con el hocico de manera cariñosa dándole una sonrisa al potrillo.

**-tranquilo enano…recuerda esto…yo soy tu-**

**-y tu eres yo…y "ambos vivimos dentro uno del otro"-** (lo último lo dijeron al mismo tiempo)

**-siempre estaré contigo, y estaré ahí para verte ganarte tu cuerno, y tu doom mark, que te vulevas una pesadilla con corazón de pony**- y sin embargo, Twilight ahí se acercó también abrazando a su hijo sonriéndole a Furia, las miradas de ambos lo decían todo.

**-¿estás listo?-** indago Samael mirando a Dark a los ojos, y este sin contestar se puso de costado **–esta es la primera vez que subiré a tu espalda de manera voluntaria-** con completa confianza, Samael se subió encima de Dark, en ese momento en la mente de Rainbow Dash vinieron miles de imágenes cuando ese jinete negro apareció por primera vez, y las cosas más horribles ocurrieron, sin decir más los jinetes galoparon hacia la salida del palacio donde se elevaron fugazmente a una gran velocidad perdiéndose en lo infinito del cielo.

**-tranquilos…se que volverán, además mi papá fue quien derroto a Infernus, no hay nada que ellos no puedan enfrentar**- dijo Angel muy orgulloso de su padre, con mucho entusiasmo.

**-cierto, seguro los veremos antes de lo que canta un gallo**- contesto Gray sonriendo muy confiado.

**-ya niños, ellos pidieron que no los esperáramos despiertos en balde así que váyanse a dormir- l**es dijo Twilight.

Pasaron los días, y las cosas seguían tal para cual, se avisó al reino de Trotingham sobre la ausencia de Dark, y Luna pidió ser ella quien de momento trajera el día y la noche hasta el regreso de Dark, pero esos días se volvieron semanas y las semanas en meses hasta poco después de la llegada de la primavera, y hasta ese día los jóvenes potrillos esperaban el regreso de sus padres hasta que les ganaba el sueño, los lujos y comodidades de cada uno eran poco sin la compañía de sus padres, y en cierta forma extrañaban los regaños de Dark, pues incluso no habían jugado como era costumbre de ellos por esperar a Dark, todos esperando, Cristal y Angel en el castillo, y Gray desde la escuela de magia, cada noche quizás esperando un mensaje de que están bien, o de que si volverán pero nunca hubo nada.

_Unas noches mas tarde:_

**-ANGEL DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA**- Cristal se puso a brincar encima de la cama de su hermano para despertarlo, la pony tenía una singular y muy intensa alegria.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-**

**-PAPA VOLVIO, VI UNA BOLA DE FUEGO ENTRAR Y ATERRIZAR EN LA ENTRADA DEL CASTILLO**- sin creerlo y sin poder contener la alegría el pequeño salió corriendo con su hermana detrás hacia la habitación de sus padres donde era seguro que su padre iba a llegar primero, sin embargo conforme se acercaban comenzaron a frenarse cada vez más, pues estaban escuchando una voz que no era la de su padre y a su madre sollozar, así que lentamente se acercaron a la tenue luz que salía de la habitación de su madre.

**-no…no te creo-**

**-no hubo ni un rastro de nadie…solo esto…-**ahí en la habitación, Rainbow estaba hablando con una pesadilla cualquiera con la marca de Guerra, y en una mesa el pequeño se quedó aterrado con la sensación de que algo le estrujaba su pequeño corazón, viendo el yelmo de su padre sobre la mesa, este estaba roto –**el último lugar donde entraron fue a través de Yggdrasil para llegar a "el Limite de Almas" un lugar donde moran los seres mas oscuros del universo, cuyas almas no volverán a la rueda de la vida, el ciclo de vida, muerte y renacimiento…ese lugar era peligroso…duramos días sin contacto y cuando fuimos a buscarlos…solo encontramos esto…las demás pesadillas nos queremos negar pero…esto indica lo impensable, lo que nadie jamas creyo…me temo que los jinetes…han muerto-**

**-Dark…me lo prometiste**- Rainbow no soporto y echo a llorar sin pausa -**¿Cómo se lo diré a mis hijos?-**

**-es mentira…-** a Rainbow ahora fue el susto aun mayor, al descubrir que sus hijos estaban ahí espiando, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, con sus ojitos abiertos como platos a mas no poder, lloraban acataras pero no podían gritar de la impresión y la incredulidad, solo el liquido fluyendo por sus ojos y mejillas bañando el suelo.

**-niños…¿Qué hacen despiertos? Vayan a su habitación es una orden-** pero los pequeños no obedecieron, Angel se lanzó hacia el casco de su padre y la pequeña se fue hacia su madre abrazando ahí escondiéndose en su blanco pelaje llorando.

**-mami…papá esta…el está…** - exclamo la pequeña, Rainbow ya no supo que decirle en ese momento por nada y ante nada, mientras Angel miro su reflejo en el yelmo de su padre y ahí reventar a llorar también.

Al día siguiente y en la noche, todo el reino estaba de luto, sin canciones ni festejos, sin risas ni llantos, todos los ponys estaban en fila desde la parte más baja de la ciudad hasta el castillos, todos cargando veladoras que iluminaban el camino, y dentro del castillo en la sala del trono donde habían estatuas de los anteriores reyes de Equestria, Angel junto con su familia estaban colocando una veladora sobre la estatua de Dark y donde también había un retrato y un gran puñado de flores, y ahí presentes, estaban las amigas de Rainbow Dash todas con sus familias, y Twilight con su hijo quien lloraba abrazado de su madre pues también el había perdido a su padre.

**-¿Qué va a pasar a hora mami?-** pregunto Night Angel mirando el retrato de su padre, no queriendo aceptar que ya no lo vería nunca más.

-**todo deberá segur su curso hijo…pero recuerda lo que te dijo tu padre…eres su sucesor…algún día tu te deberás alzar como el nuevo rey y emperador de Equestria, esa fue la encomienda de tu padre-**

-**hasta entonces…yo tomare el puesto como un "senescal"-** miraron a un lado y Blue Blood estaba ahí presente, ya al fin desarrollado completamente como Alicornio –**hasta que tengas la capacidad de desempeñarte como emperador...Night Angel-**

-**gracias tio Blue…-** el pequeño no resistió y abrazo a Blue de la pata quizás por sentir que abrazaba a una pequeña figura paternal que aun así estaba muy lejos de ser lo que fue su padre, pero…

En lo mas profundo del castillo y de la ciudad misma, entre calabozos y montañas, ratas y alimañas en pasillos largos y oscuros con poca iluminación, donde al fondo se encontraba una puerta blindada llena de cadenas y candados, y en su interior una enorme piedra brillante sujetada por cadenas que contenían un hechizo para fortalecerlas, y donde entre la oscuridad sonó una risa entre dientes, triunfal, que sabía que su momento estaba cercas.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Cap 2: Traicion

_**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: **_bueno el primer capitulo no tuvo el impacto que esperaba, espero que todo empiece a mejorar, y haciendo cálculos este fanfic tendrá a lo much capítulos, no va a ser largo no quiero hacer mucho relleno, así que espero los disfruten COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

_**Capítulo 2: Traición**_

"_Un Rey se ah ido, una luz se ha apagado, las conspiraciones comienzan y una sombra comienza a cernirse sobre el imperio, y nunca se sabrá de donde llegara la primera puñalada por la espalda"_

La noticia de la desaparición y posible muerte del Rey supremo de Equestria llego a cada rincón del mundo conocido, Equestria se mantenía a salvo y tranquila por la fama del poder de Dark Ligthing, la tasa de crímenes fue muy reducida y no había ejercito enemigo que quisiera intentar atacar a Equestria, fue la principal razón de la unión de las micro naciones para la consolidación del imperio, pero tras este suceso han pasado 4 largos años y toda la nación siguió su curso al igual que la vida de cada pony incluidos los de la familia real.

Los jóvenes príncipes ya habían crecido y tenían el tamaño de un pony normal e incluso habían desarrollado sus cutie marks pero nos las Doom Marks que los destacaban como hijos de pesadillas, la de Night Angel fue una estrella con una corona plateada, del lado derecho de la corona un ala blanca y del lado izquierdo una ala demoniaca, en Gray Moon un cuarto de Luna sobre la imagen de una espada, y en Cristal una rosa azul con un listón negro envolviéndola.

**-y el Articulo 345 de Lay del Imperio dice que Los ponys extranjeros como demás criaturas que se hayan mudado a Equestria tienen derecho el seguro social y a todos los servicios públicos pero no a tomar parte en asunto políticos ni en la toma de decisiones como en las elecciones de alcaldes de las pequeñas y grandes ciudades hasta haber durado 7 años en Equestria que los forme como ciudadanos legales-** en un salón de clases donde había ponys adultos jóvenes como una pequeña universidad de todo tipo, Twilight estaba dando clases aparte de la escuela de magia, donde planeaba formalizar a todos los ponys con capacidad académica, pero su clase se vio interrumpida por unos ronquidos insoportables y molestos, aunque había muchos ponys aburridos todos estaban atentos, entre ellos estaba Cristal que estaba muy atenta a la clase tomando apuntes, cuando todos los estudiantes miraron a la esquina superior del salón puesto que este tenía forma de auditorio con las butacas escalonadas, ahí estaban Night Ángel dormido sobre la butaca y junto a el estaba Gray recargado de espaldas también dormido y babeando, ambos roncando lo cual causo la risa entre dientes de los estudiantes y un facehoof de Cristal, pero Twilight uso su magia para agarrar dos vasos con agua y llevarlos hasta encima de los dos jóvenes para verterlos sobre ellos sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos amigos se despertaron apresuradamente de manera cómica y asustada, Gray por la posición que tenia se cayó de la silla solo para asomarse después únicamente su cabeza y tras eso la risa fue incontenible por todo el grupo.

**-joven príncipe y "señorito" Gray quizás ambos quieran quedarse después de clases a ayudar a Spike a hacer el aseo de los salones y a acomodar los libros de la biblioteca**- Angel de la vergüenza y la flojera que sentía de hacer eso estampo el rostro sobre su escritorio y Gray se volvió a caer.

**-viejo esto de la universidad es un asco, mi padre solo fue a la academia de vuelo de Clouds Dale y llego a ser rey y tras eso emperador, no veo por qué yo tengo que hacer esto-** dijo Nigth Ángel volando con varios libros en las patas acomodándolos en altas estanterías, mientras que Gray los empujaba en un carrito para que Angel los tomara y los pusiera en su lugar.

**-dime lo a mi…mi madre solo fue estudiante de magia, yo ni cuerno tengo, no eh despertado mi poder de pesadilla para poder hacer magia, y sabes que le encanta obligarme a leer un libro los fines de semana, si no, no saldré en las noches…ese fue el ultimo**- los dos se tumbaron en el suelo rendidos, mientras que ahí llego Spike bebiendo una soda pero dándoles una a cada uno de los chicos.

**-se volvieron a quedar dormidos en clase eh…-** dijo Spike ya crecido un poco, de mas de 1.5 de alto y voz mas adulta pero con un tono burlesco a los chicos.

**-¿es tan obvio?-** le dijo Gray sarcásticamente, no siendo el chiste del dragón de su agrado.

**-no me extraña de Twilight que te oblige a estudiar, pero si de Rainbow Dash ella solo fue de leer revistas de los Wonderbolts y libros de Daring Do…como sea pueden irse, hicieron un gran trabajo chicos-**

Mientras tanto en el castillo estaba sonando una hermosa música de piano y un arpa bastante melódica acompañado por el sonido de una suave voz, donde estaba cantando la joven y hermosa princesa al ritmo de esa hermosa música, su voz era suave y relajante, hasta que termino la música con unos aplausos de un par de ponys unicornios que eran quienes llevaban el ritmo de la música con su magia.

**-fascinante Cristal, tu voz es muy melódica podrías llegar alto en el estrellato de la música como lo hice yo o mas**- le dijo una unicornio blanca con crin de colores morado y rosa claros.

**-amm…gracias tía Swettie Belle- **contesto la joven princesa.

**-quizás podríamos llevarte a un concierto para ponys de alcurnia, quizás el rey de Fillydelphia que es fanático de la opera le guste tu canto…ejem…ATENCION-** los otros unicornios se pusieron en pie de manera militarizada, y usando su magia salieron de ahí cargando los instrumentos –vendré la próxima semana que yo tengo un concierto en 3 días, sigue practicando- por ahí mismo hiban entrando los otros jóvenes amigos –**hola chicos, se ven bien**- pero la forma apresurada de salir de Sweetie Belle tipo Photo Finish no les dio chance de saludar a los jóvenes.

Crystal se estaba quitando su corona y el sujetador de su cabello para dejar ver una crin larga como la de su madre cuando era una pegaso normal de ese modo despeinado y tosco por el aire, solo por la diferencia de colores pero si no parecía un fiel auto retrato de ella cuando era joven, cuando ahí se acercó Gray un poco sonrojado y ella lo miro con indiferencia como si supiera lo que iba a decir.

**-amm Cristal quería ver si tu querías…bueno, ir el sábado conmigo al baile de Clouds Dale**- pero Crystal paso junto a el dándole un golpe con su cola y dándole un fuerte _"NO",_ a lo que él puso cara de aburrido **–otra vez…me dijo que no-**

**-viejo, tienes 2 años pidiéndole que salga contigo y tiene el mismo tiempo que te manda a la chingada (a tomar por culo) ¿Por qué sigues?- **

**-¿Por qué?...es tu hermana, mírala nomas…crin negra y brillante, ojos azules como zafiros y pelaje como nieve, con esa pose tan majestuosa como una diosa…ahhhh *suspiro de enamorado* de verla siento que también me salen alas-** dijo flotando en el aire con la mirada de perdido enajenado con burbujas de corazones volando sobre su cabeza.

**-ella te odia…-** tras decir eso el joven Gray se desplomo –**sabes que no ah sido la misma desde lo de papá**- contesto Angel agachando la vista de manera melancólica, claro era que recordaba a su padre.

**-si…pero recuerdo que tu padre le pidió seguir siendo intrépida y valiente no engreída y amargada-**

**-ya te escuche, tienes menos puntos a tu favor como pretendiente-** le dijo Cristal desde el balcón mirándolo de reojo de forma burlesca y cínica.

**-AUCH…- **pero Gray regreso la mirada y su atención con su amigo que seguía cabizbajo.

–**pero yo sé que el no está muerto…el está vivo en algún lado y tengo fe en que algún día volverá-**

**-lo se hermano…yo también pienso en eso, y duro noches sin dormir, esperando o creyendo que mi padre entrara ahí a asustarme como siempre lo hacía cuando era pequeño- los dos dieron un largos suspiro de nostalgia, la idea de la muerte de sus padres más el paso de los años los hizo madurar un poco más y solo recordarlos como eran. **

**-¿recuerdas cuando fuimos todos al oasis de la montaña a pasar el fin de semana?, tu padre llego en la noche como es de costumbre y quiso encender el fuego para azar los malvaviscos pero se pasó de intenso y derritió la bolsa de malvaviscos de al lado**- eso causo la risa de los dos entre dientes pero no era falsa si no alegre y nostálgica.

**-y al día siguiente cuando estábamos jugando con esa resortera gigante que hicimos entre dos palmeras ¿recuerdas?...estábamos lanzando cocos a ver quién llegaba más lejos pero uno se te salió de control, reboto en una palmera que estaba sobre la mesa de la comida y todos los cocos cayeron…ese día no hubo almuerzo-** ahí los dos no evitaron reír a carcajadas.

**-jajaja, ya los escuche, y cuando fue lo de las sandias antes de que papá se fuera**- ahí llego Cristal a meter su cuchara, pero eso también les dio risa aunque ese fue el último recuerdo que hubiesen querido recordar lo cual los puso a los 3 muy deprimidos.

**-ya los escuche**- los ponys giraron la cabeza porque ahí estaba Rainbow dash con una pequeña lagrima pero sonriéndole a los jóvenes –**no está mal recordar los buenos tiempos que vivimos con ellos al contrario eso mantiene viva su memoria y eso es lo que más cuenta**- Angel se secó una lagrima y fue a encaminarse viendo las estatuas de los grandes reyes que lo precedieron y se detuvo justo en la de su padre, donde ahí estaba el yelmo que había traído la pesadilla que les dio la terrible noticia.

**-sabes que…TIENES RAZON VIEJO**- dijo Gray llegando abrazando a su amigo de manera energía con una gran sonrisa **–también creo que ellos están bien…y volverán algún día-**

**-ojala lo hagan, pero si no…Dark siempre decía, recuerden a los seres queridos que ya se fueron por "como vivieron y no como murieron"-**

**-es verdad, eso decía**- una voz muy fuerte y algo tenebrosa retumbo en la sala al punto que les causo un estremecimiento a los jóvenes, ahí mismo llego Blue Blood sonriendo l**evemente –perdón, no quería interrumpir su momento intimo emocional…solo quería avisarle su majestad que este sábado se va a celebrar una reunión con los reyes de las naciones anexas al imperio y es obligatorio que usted y los dos jóvenes príncipes estén ahí-**

**-gracias por avisarnos Blue…por cierto nunca te eh dado las gracias por desempeñar un buen papel como senescal, seguro que Dark estaría orgulloso**- le sonrió Rainbow, mientras Blue se acercaba.

**-no hay de que…todo esto mientras se acerque el tiempo en que el joven Night Angel pueda ascender al trono**- Blue se dio media vuelta sonriendo pero cuando giro la mirada hacia los 3 jóvenes, este tenia una mira siniestra y perturbadora.

**-bueno chicos la cena ya casi esta…¿te quieres quedar a cenar Gray?-** le ofreció Rainbow a su sobrino.

**-ammm…no, no gracias solo vine a acompañar a Angel es todo**- le dijo en lo que Rainbow se retiraba a la cocina –**viejo…no recuerdo cuando es que Blue se volvió tan aterrador-**

El fin de semana llego sin pena ni gloria, como un día más en la vida de los ponys, con el paso de estos años de paz sucesos como la batalla de los jinetes y la guerra de los dragones habían sido cosa del pasado, solo malos recuerdos, pro la ciudad fue vista por la llegada de numerosos carruajes tirados por pegasos los cuales iban con los reyes de las naciones anexas al imperio que se unieron por el _"Concordato",_ con diversos escudos y trajes comenzaron a emerger los reyes que fueron recibidos en el castillos por los guardias de ahí, siendo llevados a una gran sala con una enorme mesa redonda de mármol.

**-ya están todos los reyes ahí…-** Angel estaba asomándose por un pequeño espacio de la puerta para ver la sala de reuniones.

**-muy bien, recuerden compórtense...- **le dijo Rainbow dash a su hijo, Angel a su lado derecho y Cristal al izquierdo, cuando los soldados les abrieron las puertas a la familia real para entraran erguidos con pose de respeto a tomar sus lugares, y justo en el otro extremo de la mesa estaba Blue Blood.

-**todo en orden…ya todos estamos aquí así que como senescal del trono del emperador doy inicio la junta del Concordato-**

**-gracias Senescal Blue- **dijo uno de los reyes –**su señora emperatriz Rainbow Dash y jóvenes príncipes, Cristal y Night Angel…hay un asunto muy serio que se requiere tratar…verán, hace unos años desde que comenzó el mandato de Dark Ligthing los índices de crimen eran bajos o casi nulos, se había descubierto la paz que todos añoraban, por el mismo miedo que había hacia Dark Ligthing, nadie negaba que era el pony más poderoso de este mundo, ni siquiera las naciones más allá del océano estaban dispuestas a alzar la mirada sobre Equestria por temor a su gran poder**-

**-sin embargo…-** interrumpió otro rey –**tras su muerte…-**

**-mi padre no está muerto**- interrumpió violentamente Angel mirando a ese rey de forma desafiante hasta que su hermana lo hizo sentarse una vez más para que este se calmara.

-**perdone su majestad…continúe**- le dijo Cristal al rey quien tosió un poco.

-**como decía…tras la…"desaparición" del emperador los índices de crimen han ido en aumento lentamente, y hemos hecho lo posible para evitar que crezcan y se vuelvan a formar los poderíos criminales que había hace años, organizaciones conspirativas traficantes de drogas y cosas por el estilo, organizaciones que se les dio caza desde el gobierno de la princesa Celestia, y que fueron eliminadas con la llegada de Dark Ligthing hijo de la misma…sin embargo, en estos últimos 4 años se ha desarrollado un aumento en la producción y en la escala económica mucho mayor gracias a la administración de Blue Blood que ah llevado un papel magnifico como remplazo "temporal" del emperador-**

**-vayan al grano…-** ordeno Blue Blood de manera seria, este comentario no le gusto en nada a Rinbow Dash, algo olía muy mal.

**-majestad Rainbow Dash, queremos que Blue Blood sea coronado como nuevo emperador**- dijo una reina unicornio, pero su comentario paralizo a Rainbow y a los jóvenes, dejándolos en un shock total con un escalofrió recorriéndoles el cuerpo.

**-no pueden hacer eso…mi hijo Night Angel aquí presente es el legítimo sucesor del trono, Dark Ligthig así lo decreto y nadie se opuso, es un mandato imperial…NO PUEDEN NEGARLE ASI COMO ASI SU DERECHO AL TRONO SUPREMO-**

-**SIENTESE…majestad**- le dijo un rey, y los dos jóvenes no sabían que decir, estaban mudos –**de acuerdo es hijo de Dark Ligthing, pero el no es su padre, no tiene el supremo poder que tenía su padre, es muy joven, irresponsable e inmaduro…y tenemos pruebas que hemos estado recolectando previo a esta reunión, ahora que tiene edad adulta se duerme en clases, no queremos un emperador así que nos mande, necesitamos un líder diligente y con carácter, pues incluso el príncipe Angel era muy travieso previo al fallecimiento del emperador-**

**-mi padre…mi padre**- Night Angel estaba balbuceando apretando los dientes teniendo la mirada baja –**NO ESTA MUERTO**- su grito se escuchó en eco por toda la habitación y la misma se dio una muy leve sacudida pero notoria y de preocupación lo cual dejo a los reyes y concejeros balbuceando entre si por ese extraño fenomeno, pero tras eso el joven se desplomo en su silla por un extraño mareo.

**-ya no se diga mas…estamos viendo por el futuro de nuestra nación, ni siquiera la joven princesa Cristal tiene la capacidad de ser emperatriz aunque sea mas madura y dedicada que su hermano, y usted su señoría Rainbow Dash tampoco tiene esa capacidad…y muchos aquí sabemos el por qué ellos no podrán tener su poder de pesadilla**- esto último confundió a los jóvenes más aun a Night Angel.

**-mamá…¿de que esta hablando?...¿como que no podremos despertar nuestro poder de pesadilla?-** Rainbow estaba respirando agitadamente, nunca fue buena política y no tenia la menor idea de que hacer o que decir, así que solo recurrió en quien pudo apoyarse.

**-Blue…tu y Dark eran amigos, eras su mano derecha él te tenía en estima…por favor di algo**- Blue estaba con los ojos cerrados desde su asiento en manera pensante, hasta que se levantó mirando a toda la sala fijamente.

-**señores reyes del Concordato**…- Rainbow quiso sonreír pues creyó y tenía fe en que Blue se negaría a que despojaran a Angel, a Cristal y a ella misma de lo que Dark protegía –**con gusto acepto el puesto como nuevo emperador-**

CONTINUARA…


	3. Cap 3: Yggdrasil

**Capitulo 3: Yggdrasil**

**-por favor acérquense todos…acérquense**- en la plaza principal de la gran ciudad flotante se colocó un pregonero acompañado de un par de soldados quien empezó a leer un pergamino de aviso –**por orden del consejo del Concordato…se ah tomado la decisión y elegir al senescal Blue Blood como el nuevo emperador, su coronación será llevada a cabo, dentro de 1 semana-**

La noticia del despojo de Night Angel al derecho del trono supremo comenzó a circular con el viento, los pregoneros y demás mensajeros empezaron a llevar el mensaje a todo el imperio y a las naciones vecinas como Trotingham o el reino de los grifos, y más allá de todo el alboroto y los barullos que trajo dicho acontecimiento, en el palacio blanco, en una habitación estaban los dos hermanos Cristal y Angel, la pequeña estaba sollozando senada con Lyra quien era su nana dándole apoyo, mientras que Angel caminaba de un lado a otro muy frustrado por lo que paso, sin entender o tener una idea de cuales habían sido los motivos de Blue para aceptar el trono.

**-aun no puedo creerlo de Blue que haya aceptado**…- comento Cristal limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

**-ya tranquila mi pequeña…seguro que todo ira bien, Blue los quiere, seguro no los dejara desamparados ni en la calle-** le dijo Lyra para tratar de calmarla.

**-no estoy seguro**- exclamo Night Angel con ese seño molesto en su rostro –**aquí hay algo muy extraño…tu lo has notado también Crystal…Blue tiene mucho tiempo actuando distinto a como lo hacía…quizás…quizás el planeo esto-**

**-¿estás diciendo que el conspiro contra nosotros?-**

-**si…piénsalo tiene sentido, los reyes hacen la reunión y no dan opciones de elegir a mas candidatos, se van directo con Blue…es AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**- no termino de hablar porque su puerta se abrió explosivamente porque ahí entro su amigo Gray brincándole encima con ojos saltones y expresión de asombro.

-**DIME QUE ES BROMA LO QUE ESCUCHE ALLA AFUERA**- le dijo con ojos saltones incrédulo y queriendo escuchar lo contrario de lo que paso.

**-primero quítateme de encima**- le dijo mirándolo muy seriamente.

**-auch…lo siento**-

**-me temo que si…es cierto-**

-**pepepepe ¿pero qué va a pasar con ustedes?...¿qué les van a hacer?...¿desterrarlos? ¿Encerrarlos en un calabozo? ¿O encerrarlos en un calabozo en el lugar donde los destierren?-**

**-no tenemos ni idea, pero yo voy a llegar al fondo de todo es**to- dijo Angel acomodándose su corona con esa mirada decisiva con la frente en alto.

**-espera, ¿Qué planeas hacer?-** indago su hermana confundida.

**-ire a los aposentos de Blue, buscare pistas de que esto fue una conspiración-**

-**viejo, eso es peligroso, si se atrapan iras al calabozo, Blue literalmente ya es el emperador**-

**-no dije que fuera sensato**- Night salió apresuradamente y tras él se fue Gray sin preguntar, Cristal se terminó de secar las lágrimas para ponerse su corona y querer salir tras ellos.

**-espera pequeña, ¿A dónde vas?-** la detuvo Lyra.

**-mi padre antes de irse me pidió que cuidara que mi hermano no rompiera todo, y es lo que planeo hacer…tranquila Lyra estaremos bien…y por si acaso, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que te quiero…fuiste una segunda madre para mi-** Lyra no contuvo una lagrima y darle un abrazo a la pequeña, para al final decirle un "cuídate" para que pudiese ir tras su hermano.

Mientras tanto, en donde se habría una enorme puerta aunque solo un poco, ahí se comenzaron a asomar los 3 jóvenes esperando que no hubiese nadie, se trataba de una oficina con varios gabinetes llenos de documentos importantes y un escritorio que tenía el carnet de Blue en él, así los 3 entraron sin más cerrando la puerta muy despacio, al final entrando ahí y los 3 buscando por separado.

**-¿Qué estamos buscando?-** indago Gray abriendo los cajones buscando en los documentos.

**-cualquier cosa que señale que esto fue un complot o algo así…quizás en los postales de Blue o algo…Cristal, busca en los cajones del escritorio-**

**-apropósito, ¿dónde está la tía Dashie?-** pregunto Gray ojeando los papeles a mas no poder, queriendo buscar lo que le pidieron.

-**ella siguió hablando con los reyes queriendo pedir que dimitieran de esta decisión, que nos dieran una oportunidad más pero no quería que escucháramos**- aunque Night no se quitaba de la cabeza lo que dijo uno de los reyes, sobre que ellos nunca podrían despertar su poder de pesadilla, ¿a qué se refería?, esa duda le carcomía los pensamientos y quizás de eso se estaba tratando la plática de su madre con los reyes y por eso no quería que escucharan, y el joven príncipe estaba en lo dicho que después exigiría respuestas.

-**MIREN…**- grito Crystal, sosteniendo una carta.

"_Su señoria Blue Blood, entiendo lo que pide y quizás esta en lo cierto, yo me encargare de hablar con los demás miembros del Concordato esperando tener los suficientes votos para ponerlo a usted como emperador, aunque dicho tema debería tratarse más a fondo, me reuniré con usted cuando pueda para discutirlo con más delicadeza…_

_Atte: Krosis-Rey de Fillydelphia"._

Incluso había otra carta:

"_Se me ah echo llegar dicho asunto, no quiero se me inculpe por conspiración, pero lo que dice es cierto, el hijo de Dark Ligthing en paz descanse es irresponsable e inmaduro, no es apto para el puesto y no es correcto esperar a que lo sea mientras podemos tener un emperador competente, sin echo de conspiración contra la corona de la familia real y espero me perdonen usted cuenta con mi apoyo._

_ATTE: Kalizzia- reina de Ferraria" (del denominativo de Ferrari que significa "caballo salvaje")_

-**hermano…tenías razón, Blue ah estado preparando esto…ah estado tomando el apoyo del los miembros del Concordato para hacerse emperador**- los 3 ponys se tumbaron al suelo incrédulos de lo que tenían delante de sus ojos, las pruebas estaban ahí pero se querían negar a creerlo.

**-no puedo creerlo aun…papá le tenía respeto y afecto a Blue…¿Por qué nos haría esto? Ojala papá estuviera aquí-**

**-¿y ahora que?...no podemos hacer mucho, si fue una conspiración de todos los reyes y de Blue de nada servirá tener la pruebas, necesitan a alguien de su lado en el consejo que no sea la tía Dashie**- pero en ese instante de tensión y decepción por Blue, fue que se escuchó un desesperado y horrendo grito entre las paredes del castillo que se fue perdiendo entre su propio eco.

–**esa…esa fue mi mamá**- exclamo Crystal con preocupación, ¿Por qué se escuchó el grito de su madre? Lo peor era que ese grito solo indicaba problemas, así que los jóvenes se apresuraron a querer salir de la habitación cuando se vieron al frente rodeados de varias lanzas de soldados.

**-¿Qué significa esto? Déjenos pasar es una orden**- exclamo Night Angel autoritariamente.

**-su alteza, está acusado de traición y de conspiración al entrar sin permiso a los aposentos del nuevo emperador Blue Blood, están bajo arresto-** los 3 amigos se vieron de repente envueltos con esposas y cadenas sujetándolos del cuello como unos criminales y plebeyos.

-**NO, ESPEREN COMETEN UN ERROR, EL TRAIDOR ES BLUE, EL CONSPIRO CONTRA NOSOTROS, TIENEN QUE CREERNOS- **pero de nada sirvió sus gritos, los jóvenes estaban siendo arrastrados por los pasillos, cuando los soldados fueron víctimas de una emboscada por otros soldados comandados por nada menos que su abuelo Stormer y Phobos –**Tio Phobos…¿abuelo que haces aquí?...creí que estabas en Clouds Dale**- indago Night Angel mientras era desatado.

**-vine en cuanto supe lo de Blue Blood, esto que estoy haciendo es traición-**

**-¿eso crees abuelito? Espera a escuchar esto, encontramos varias cartas en la oficina de Blue que decían que el conspiro junto con los reyes del concordato para darse votos para así volverse emperador-**

**-¿Qué?...es peor de lo que creímos-** comento Phobos poniéndose alerta mientras escuchaban los sonidos de más pasos acercándose.

-**escúchenme y escuchen con atención, su madre está encerrada acusada de traición-** lo que les dijo Stormer a sus dos nietos fue demasiado, esa fue la razón de por qué se había escuchado el grito de ella hace un momento –**escuchen, deben irse de aquí lo más lejos que puedan, salgan de Equestria, vayan a Trotingham ahí refúgiense con Luna hasta que las cosas se calmen-**

**-ESPERA ¿y que pasara con mamá**?- pregunto Angel confundido y frustrado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, toda su vida se estaba demorando ante sus ojos.

**-are lo posible por sacarla pero ustedes deben irse….Gray tu también**- el joven potro estaba confundido.

**-¿yo?...¿por que yo?...-**

**-por que estabas con ellos hace un momento, también te buscaran, tienes que irte también-**

**-espera, pero mi mamá…ella no sabe de esto-**

-**no buscaran a tu mama ella es inocente, escúchame te prometo que no le pasara nada, hay un globo aerostático esperándolos en el puerto aéreo AHORA VAYANSE**- Phobos alerto que ya venían más guardias –**VUELEN, YA- **

Confundidos, engañados y traicionados por los suyos, los jóvenes príncipes tomaron a su amigo y salieron volando a lo más alto que pudieron para no ser detectados, llegando a donde los estaba esperando el globo que les menciono su abuelo y sin esperar mas, salieron flotando poniéndose rumbo a Trotingham, viendo lentamente como se alejaban de su hogar, pero no sin antes distinguir muy allá a lo lejos asomándose desde el castillo la figura de Blue Blood lo cual hacia crecer un odio enorme en el corazón de Night Angel, y la distancia no lo dejo ver cómo es que este alicornio que una vez considero un amigo sonreía triunfal viéndolos alejarse.

El viaje duro varios días por la poca velocidad del globo y los príncipes no llevaban sogas para jalarlo e ir más rápido, sin comida, solo se bajaban a tomar la poca agua que podían divisar allá abajo, sin quedarse mucho tiempo por temor a que los alcanzaran, incluso viajando de noche, con el poco calor que les daba el fuego del motor del globo como cobijo, cada uno en sus sueños personales, Angel soñaba con su padre y su madre, Cristal más bien soñaba con su cómoda y enorme cama o con un caprichoso baño caliente en la enorme tina del palacio con petalos de rosas flotando en el agua, Gray por su hambre con la deliciosa comida que le hacia su madre y también Spike, sin más espacio que el de esa canasta para dormir, los jóvenes siguieron con su viaje dejando todo lo que conocían atrás.

Hasta que una mañana sintieron que su globo se sacudía pero no por el viento si no por que lo sujetaban lo cual los despertó de golpe, y al fijarse estaban rodeados de soldados pegaso con armaduras de Trotingham.

**-¿Quién osa invadir el espacio aéreo de Trotingham? Respondan**- pregunto un capitán pegaso.

-**ALTO, ALTO**- entre los soldados se abrió paso un alicornio blanco con crin negra azulada y cuite mark de una lanza con una estrella fugaz rodeándola en espiral hasta la punta –**están muy lejos de casa y sin escolta ¿verdad sobrinos?**- les sonrió el alicrnio.

**-tio Azoth…ufff, no sabes el gusto que nos da verte**- exhaló Angel con una enorme sonrisa de ver un rostro amistoso por fin.

-**bien soldados bajen las armas, están en presencia de los príncipes de Equestria…ahora jalen el globo y escóltenlos a la ciudad real con mis padres-** unas horas más tarde, los 3 jóvenes estaban en el castillo gótico de Trotingham, con un gran banquete comiendo algo decente por fin, y donde los acompañaban Luna con Anturil y su hijo Azoth.

**-aun no puedo creerles que todo fue una conspiración de Blue**- comento Anturil delante de los jóvenes que comían lo que no habían comido e unos días.

**-pues créelo…las cartas decían como es que los reyes lo apoyaban, aunque aún no sabemos qué fue lo que les dijo para ponerlos de su parte-**

**-eso no es lo importante, la cuestión es ¿Por qué lo hizo?...Luna, amor mío tu conociste un tiempo a Blue antes de todo esto, ¿Por qué crees que hace esto?-** pregunto Anturil a su bella reina.

**-bueno…cuando Salí de mi prisión en la luna Anturil ya tenía un tiempo como príncipe…era un alicornio que nacio en una cama humilde pero nadie sabía que era alicornio hasta que despertó su cuerno a una joven edad, mi hermana lo acogió volviéndolo de la realeza y un gran estudiante de magia como a Twilight, hasta que los padres de él fallecieron en un incendio en Manehattan donde él vivía antes, mi hermana entonces lo hizo príncipe…quizás por el echo de sentir que tenía un hijo otra vez cuando duro milenios pensando que había perdido a Dark, aunque que yo sepa el tenia los humos muy arriba por lo que paso entre él y Rarity en la gran Gala de hace muchos años que después mi hermana le dio un gran escarmiento por pasarse de patán-**

**-jeje, si, conocemos esa historia-** le dio risa a Gray.

**-obvio era que si algo le pasaba a mi hermana o a mi, Blue se alzaría como nuevo rey lo cual se fue al caño cuando se descubrió que Dark era el hijo de Celestia y el Estallido Negro lo cual lo dejaba como el legítimo rey de Equestria, y cuando eso ocurrió él se volvió un noble y obvio la mano derecha de Dark pero por algún motivo el quizás sentía celos de que después de lo sucedido con Dark hace unos años el no tendría el derecho al trono y debía seguir al mando de un par de niños…o eso imagino-**

**-pero…¿Qué pasara con mi madre? Ella esta alla encerrada o ni siquiera sabemos si esta bien- **pregunto Cristal, aún estaban por el pendiente de su madre, ya habían pasado unos días y no sabían nada en absoluto.

-**mandare una carta mañana temprano a Equestria dirigiéndome a Blue, no les parecerá esto pero debe pensar que cuenta con nuestro apoyo pero ustedes están refugiados aquí con nosotros, pidiendo que libere a Rainbow Dash con nosotros…y también negociar que Gray pueda volver a Equestria, ¿tú también estas preocupad por tu madre verdad?- **menciono Anturil hacia Gray quien solo giro la mirada, su expresión también mostraba su preocupación, pues no sabía si la promesa de Stormer fue cierta y su madre en verdad estaba bien.

**-de momento siéntanse como en su casa, tómense la libertad de hacer lo que quieran, ya verán que todo se arreglara**- les sonrió Luna a los pequeños, pues ellos no dejaban de ser parte de su familia.

Fueron recibidos como bien se merecían, les dieron una gran habitación triple para ellos donde podrían hablar ellos juntos, pasando un par de días sin que hubiese respuesta alguna del escrito que envió Anturil a Equestria, los 3 ponys aunque se sentían cómodos ahí, no estaban en su hogar y cada dia la nostalgia y la preocupación por sus familias hiba creciendo cada vez más, hasta que una tarde, Angel y Gray estaban en su habitación cada quien en sus menesteres, Angel leyendo un libro y Gray solo mirando por la ventana.

-**ANGEL, GRAY…-** entro Cristal apresurada y llorando de gran desesperación, algo la había perturbado llevándola al borde del quiebre emocional.

-**hermanita, ¿Qué pasa?-** pero en eso entro ahí Anturil **–tio…¿Qué pasa?-**

**-lo intente Angel…recibí la contestación al carta que envie hace un momento…dice que no hay problema si ustedes desean quedarse aquí, pero que no liberara a Rainbow Dash…pero peor aun…planea ejecutarla en público el día de la coronación dentro de 2 dias junto a tu abuelo Stormer, Phobos y…también a Twilight como cómplices**- los 2 amigos se quedaron frisos, congelados del impacto de la noticia.

**-no…no…NO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER, TIO ANTURIL TIENES QUE HACER ALGO HAYQUE DETENERLOS-**

-**ESPERA, CALMATE…vere que puedo hacer, hay que negociar esto no podemos tomárnoslo a la ligera, y si estas pensando en ir a invadir Equestria para salvar a tu madre, eso pondría en riesgo a ambos reinos y desencadenaría una guerra que se cobraría miles y que acabaría con Trotingham en un parpadeo y no hay nación que pueda hacerle frente a Equestria siendo ahora un imperio-** Angel se puso a dar vueltas con los ojos llorosos, lleno de confusión pues no tenia idea de cómo ir a salvar a su madre quien ahora estaba en lista de espera para ser ejecutada.

**-es tu culpa-** dijo Gray con el ceño molesto –**ES TU CULPA**- bramo Gray –**si no te hubiese hecho caso de ir a buscar en los archivos de Blue esto no estaría pasando, y estaría con mi madre-**

**-TE HUBIESEN CULPADO DE TODOS MODOS, ESTARIAS TAMBIEN EN LISTA DE ESPERA, estas en esto tanto como nosotros**- Gray ya no lo soporto, y se abalanzo sobre Angel ambos girando e el suelo tratando de golpearse, hasta que son separados por Anturil y su hijo Azoth.

-**BASTA LOS DOS, aquí no es culpa de nadie… -**no soportando mas semejante acontecimiento, Angel se fue corriendo al jardín donde se tiro en el césped llorando a mas no poder, liberando las lágrimas que tuvo retenidas durante tanto tiempo..

El joven estaba teniendo un ataque de frustración en ese momento con miles de pensamientos e ideas atravesando su joven cabeza, la desesperación de saber que su madre está en peligro de morir y que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, sintiéndose inútil, primero perdió a su padre y ahora estaba a punto de perder a su madre, sintiendo que había fallado en la encomienda de su padre, para cuidar a los demás.

**-Angel…-** el joven se levantó para ver a sus espaldas a Luna quien lo miraba fijamente pero de manera tierna, el joven no teniendo a nadie más se abrazó de Luna quien le extendió su abrazo también –**ya se lo que ocurrió, tranquilo…-**

**-no puedo…Gray tiene razón es mi culpa…desde niño siempre pensé que si despertaba mis poderes de pesadilla podría desempeñar el cargo que me dejo mi padre pero me equivoque…fui vago, descuidado, por eso los reyes del Concordato no me creyeron apto para el puesto…por eso me destituyeron y pusieron a Blue y ahora…mi madre va a…- **no lo soporto y volvió a llorar a cantaros.

**-ven conmigo un momento**…- Luna se elevó volando y Angel no tuvo de otra más que ir detrás de ella, volando solo por unos minutos hasta lo que parecía el cráter de un volcán pero que dentro tenía un lago que en su centro una pequeña isla pero que tenía una gran árbol, gigantesco tal como un edificio, el tamaño del mismo dejo impresionado a Angel quien había parado su llanto por la impresión.

-**q…¿Qué es este lugar?-** indago mirando hacia arriba perdiéndosele la vista por el tamaño del árbol.

**-los de Trotingham lo tienen hace milenios, más de los que se pueden contar, de echo es el árbol mas viejo del mundo, lo llaman "el árbol de los rezos" por qué dicen que si vienes aquí cuando tienes problemas o estas tristes el árbol te escucha y en ocasiones te escucha y te da la solución…eh visto mucho para no creer que no es posible que eso ocurra…si en verdad te sientes frustrado, intenta meditar aquí un rato**- el pequeño pony miro a Luna aun con confusión y con el sentimiento de tristeza por lo de su madre, sin embargo ella le sonrió tiernamente para salir volando otra vez regreso a su castillo, sabiendo que el chico ya tenía edad para cuidarse por sí solo y que no había peligro en ese lugar.

-**ok árbol…¿quieres escucharme?...me llamo Night Angel, soy príncipe de Equestria, mi padre es Dark Ligthing…estoy e un serio apuro, ya eh perdido a mi padre y ahora mi madre también está en riesgo de morir ejecutada por los mismos ponys en quien una vez confiamos…y yo no tengo idea de cómo ayudarla, no se qué hacer, estoy atorado este dilema…incluida la madre de mi mejor amigo…por favor, si en verdad escuchas y contestas…dame una señal**- el pony cerro los ojos esperando, ansiando y deseando con todas su fuerzas escuchar una posible frase, alguna mínima voz en el viento, cuando siente una ligera y refrescante brisa acariciarle el pelaje pero escuchando entre ellas una voz, como un extraño y suave cantico en una lengua que no entendía, lo cual lo hizo recordar algo que su padre le conto cuando era muy pequeño, justo cuando se entero de que era hijo de la princesa Celestia y que el enfrentaba una crisis existencial, es que el también escucho voces pero no pudo comprenderlas, así que el joven se concentró mas pensando que era el árbol que le contestaba.

**-voces ... in ... aquam ... et in terra in aerem…pero debes abrir tu espíritu para escucharlas-** una voz grave, grande y pesada que dejo al pony con una mueca de asombro increible, mirando detrás de el para ver a el árbol, la voz provenía de él.

**-nn…no puedo creerlo…este árbol en verdad habla**- balbuceo el joven atónito.

**-ummm…¿puedes escucharme?...jejeje, han pasado 40 años desde que el ultimo pony pudo escucharme…así que has abierto tu espíritu para entender mi idioma**- pero Angel estaba mudo, sin poder moverse **-¿estas asustado? No deberías Night Angel-**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-** pregunto el pony asombrado.

**-ammm…tu lo dijiste hace rato ¿verdad?...además conozco a tu padre, Dark Ligthing…permíteme presentarme, me llamo…Yggdrasil-**

**CONTINUARA…**

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: espero les guste el capitulo repito que el fanfic será corto, a lo sum capitulos mas, quizás menos, pero no eh tenido el éxito que esperaba, espero eso comience a mejorar, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER…no enserio, comenten, su opinión es muy importante para mi.**


	4. Cap 4: Lo que soy

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: me emocione en escribir este capitulo, tengo la fe de que será del agrado de mucho, pues estamos cercas de uno de los enfrentamientos y sucesos mas épicos que haya escrito, no esperan misterios y las mas grande sorpresa de todas en el siguiente capitulo, sin mas, disfruten el capitulo COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**PD: DarkKayser LOL cuando empecé el fanfic y al no verte por aquí pensé que ya te habías ido de fanfiction pero agradezco que no haya sido así, eres uno de mis mejores lectores por haber estado acompañándome en todas mis historias hasta ahora y eso se te agradece, disfruta tu también el cap ;)**

**Cap 4: Lo que Soy**

**-¿Ygg…drasil?-** indago el joven príncipe, en algún momento escucho ese nombre antes, tanto dio vueltas en su mente queriendo descubrir donde lo escucho que finalmente lo recordó, cuando aquella pesadilla vino en la noche a informar de la supuesta muerte de Dark y los jinetes hace poco mas de 4 años, la pesadilla dijo "_el último lugar donde entraron fue a través de Yggdrasil para llegar a el Limite de Almas"_ **–tu…tu-**

-yo…¿Qué ocurre joven príncipe?-

-**mi padre…Dark Ligthing, y los jinetes del apocalipsis, entraron por ti para ir a un lugar llamado Limite de Almas-** el árbol se rio entre dientes por la expresión del chico que esperaba encontrar la respuesta que quiso durante años.

**-asi es…me llamo yggdrasil, el árbol de los mundos aunque aquí me llamaron el árbol de los rezos, mis raíces atraviesan tiempo y espacio y soy el conector de los miles de mundos en el universo, por mi se acceso a cada uno de ellos, al cielo, al infierno, al purgatorio, al reino de los muertos, el reino de los hombres, Asgard, y este mundo entre otros-**

**-gran árbol, te imploro que me digas algo que me carcome por dentro, ¿mi padre esta vivo?- **ocurrió un silencio espectral en ese lugar -¿Por qué no contestas?- pregunto el joven de forma imponente.

-**tengo eones de vida, mas de los que se pueden contar y mas de los que eh de recordar, pero eh visto y escuchado muchas cosas en diversas partes del infinito…Dark Ligthing, cuarto gran rey de Equestrita, y primer emperador, quinto corcel del apocalipsis, el corcel de la desesperación…hace 4 años el y las demás pesadillas abismales entraron con sus jinetes al Limite de Almas…un lugar donde la percepción del tiempo y espacio no existe, un lugar no de muerte mas bien de tormento y locura donde eh visto cosas que ni siquiera los mas grandes tormentos del infiernos podrían igualar…¿Qué si aún está vivo dices?...no lo se**- Angel se quedó anonadado y furioso con el árbol, sentía que solo le daba rodeos al asunto y no le decía lo que quiere.

**-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-** bramo furioso el príncipe negro.

**-sube hasta mi copa, busca un flor azul y cómela pero NO la tragues, solo ponla debajo de tu lengua, no preguntes solo hazlo**- el joven pony no dudo pero si estaba confundido por la petición del árbol, así que voló a buscar la flor azul hasta encontrarla, muy solitaria entre las enramadas de ese gigantesco árbol arrancándola con sus dientes y poniéndola bajo su lengua, el pony no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, el cielo todo se veía cubierto de enramadas, una especie de raíces arcoíris que lo surcaban por todo lo ancho y lo largo **–se llama "Bifrost" esas raíces que vez son parte de mi, ningún ser entra o sale sin que yo lo note pues estas raíces cubren todo el mundo y los mundos en cuestión…si tu duda es ¿esto en que contesta tu pregunta?, hace 4 años que tu padre atravesó esta enramada hacia el Limite de Almas y no ah vuelto cruzarla, no se si siga vivo oh no-**

El joven pony se derrumbó sobre el césped completamente desilusionado, estaba entre su mente que le decía que aceptara que su padre jamás volvería y en su corazón que lo hacía mantener la fe, y ahí quiso seguir meditando hasta que se hizo de noche y la luna se levantó siendo lo único que daba luz en ese momento. Mientras que en el castillo de Trotingham donde ya casi todo pony se había ido a su hogar a descansar, había uno que aún no se dormía, Gary Moon mirando hacia el cielo, apreciando la luna y donde su espíritu viajo hacia su hogar hasta donde estaba su madre pero donde el no sabia si estaba bien, o si podría salvarla de algún modo.

**-¿ya te calmaste?-** solo agacho la mirada de una grave y extraña verguenza para que ahí a su lado se sentara Cristal a solo un metro de el.

-**amm…Cristal yo…ash…yo lo siento, fue un impulso de ira es todo es que…estaba y estoy angustiado por mi madre-** exclamo el joven sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas –**Angel tiene razón, aquí no es culpa de nadie yo estaba involucrado también…no debi gritarle-.**

**-no te castigues…no te culpo, también le hubiera gritado**- le contesto solo acompañando a Gray a ver la luna llena.

**-Cristal…te juro que are lo posible por salvar a mi madre y a la tia Dashie, y que Angel retome el lugar que le corresponde en el trono-** pero Cristal le dio una leve sonrisa que luego se borro para girarse al otro lado con la mirada entrecerrada.

**-no le hagas promesas a una chica…si sabes que no puedes cumplirlas, mi padre me hizo esa misma promesa antes de irse…y jamás volvió, así que por favor, abstente de hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir-** pero al ver a Gray, este tenia una fuerte mirada de determinación en su rostro que no había visto en el antes –"_**no puede ser…esta hablando enserio"-**_ por un momento Cristal creyó que el se lo decía solo para darle ánimos o para tratar de conquistarla como antes.

**-¿sabes lo que me decía mi padre antes**_?..."Yo soy tu y Tu eres yo, Ambos vivimos dentro uno del otro"_, me lo decía por esas ocasiones que no lo veía, recuerda que el solo venía a verme en las noches una vez por semana más o menos, al principio creí que era una forma de el para decirme que no estaba solo y que el siempre está conmigo…pero hay algo mas-

**-¿Qué es?-** indago Cristal con curiosidad.

**-que no olvide quien soy y lo que soy…soy Gray Moon, hijo de Twilight pero mas aun soy hijo de Furia el corcel de la muerte de los 5 corceles del apocalipsis**- eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono fuerte y decisivo lo cual dejo impresionada a Cristal, hasta que luego soplo un viento muy frio que a los dos los hizo temblar –**UYUYUYUY que frio esta haciendo no cre…-** no termino de hablar por una sensación que lo hizo sonrojarse como un tomate y tragar saliva, Cristal se había recargado en su hombro.

**-así estaremos más cálidos…¿te molesta?-**

**-qque…NO NO PARA NADA jeje**- dijo un poco bobo pues se podría decir que al fin consiguió lo que siempre quiso, el afecto de Cristal, era su prima política solo porque Twiligh y Rainbow eran grandes amigas pero no tenían ningún parentesco familiar –**jamás imagine que tenias el pelaje tan suave…amm y que olias muy bien**- eso último que le dijo Gray sonrojo un poco a Cristal.

**-amm….gracias, supongo**- hasta que luego, los dos por accidente se miraron el uno al otro fijamente, esos ojos azules con esos profundo ojos violeta oscuro, y por un precioso y pequeño instante Gray quiso intentar besar a Cristal con suavidad y pasión pero ella se retiró un poco –**no…no aquí ni ahora…no hasta que todo esto acabe de una manera u otra-**

**-lo…lo lamento**- exclamo el ahora apenado por querer en cierta forma ir tan rápido.

**-no te preocupes…pero, no te muevas…quiero estar aquí un rato mas, tu no me dejes sola**- le dijo siguiendo mirando la luna, y el sonrió por el detalle de ella de no repudiarlo por tratar besarla.

**-nunca te abandonare…"no dejare que te hagan más daño"-** pensó en eso ultimo.

Mientras tanto, Gray aún estaba en la isla del árbol en lo mismo que hacían su hermana y mejor amigo, mirando al cielo queriendo buscar una solución al problema.

**-¿quieres hablar con el?- **indago el gran árbol de la nada, tras haber callado por una par de horas.

**-¿Qué cosa? ¿hablar con quién?-** pregunto el joven, levantándose un poco aporreado del suave césped de esa islita que contenía al gigantesco árbol.

-**con tu padre claro está**- el joven frunció el ceño molesto a la vez de confundido, creía que Yggdrasil le estaba tomando el pelo –**quita esa mirada, lo volveré a preguntar ¿quieres hablar con tu padre?-** el joven entonces se tranquilizo.

**-si…con todo mi corazón**- entonces en la corteza del árbol entre el tronco y la raíz se abrió una puerta oscura sin nada de luz **-¿quieres que entre ahí?-**

**-solo si en verdad deseas hablar con tu padre y encontrar una solución a lo que te acongoja-** Angel solo seguía confundido, al principio el gran y sabio árbol le dijo que no sabía si su padre seguía vivo o no para de un momento a otro ofrecerle hablar con él.

**-¿Cuál es el truco aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Qué veré ahí dentro? ¿Por qué no eres claro conmigo?-** bramo serio e imponente el joven pony.

**-a tantas preguntas solo una respuesta…solo hazlo, o déjalo-** por mas que sentía que de alguna manera el árbol le estaba planeando algo, la nostalgia y el deseo de querer hablar con su padre y buscar una solución al problema que lo acongojaba lo hizo entrar.

Temeroso entro ahí, despacio y sin prisa, no había la menor iluminación dentro solo un vacio oscuro, hasta que a sus sorpresa la corteza del árbol se cerró de golpe dejando al pony dentro, este fue y se atrampo contra lo que creyó que era la corteza, gritando suplicando salir, pues ya no se veía ni a el mismo lo cual era extraño en un momento, el libro de las pesadillas dice _"el fuego y las sombras son su poder"_ el fuego no los lastima y pueden ver en la oscuridad como si fuera de día, aunque aquí era porque el no había despertado sus poderes, y de un momento a otro pensó que el árbol estaba tratando de hacerlo despertar ese poder dormido en su interior, cuando finalmente vio una luz, un pequeño chorro de agua brillante y luminoso que caía despacio en la oscuridad hasta tocar el piso y ahí mantenerse, esto llamo la atención del muchacho pero mas aun que el agua que escurría por todo ese lugar comenzó a correr en varias partes como gotas de lluvia resbalando por el cristal de una ventana pero aparte iban trepando por las paredes del árbol.

Entonces el pony ya resuelto y con dudas de que era eso, se animó a tocarlo con su pata solo para que esto se volviese un torbellino desencadenado de luces y fuego pero un fuego que no ardía, pero en el veía sombras de miles de criaturas, fantasmas que solo estaban ahí, una estampida de caballos que nunca vio en su mundo que lo atravesó como si ellos fueran mero aire, grandes parvadas de aves, dragones volando en lo alto y rugiendo con fuerza, el muchacho finalmente se dio cuenta de que eso eran espíritus, sin embargo esas luces se atenuaron dejando en duda al pony.

**-Night Angel…-** el joven sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al escuchar una voz inconfundible pronunciar su nombre.

-**papá…¿papá eres tu? ¿Dónde estas?-** el pequeño volteaba a todos lados buscando a su padre pero no lo veía.

**-Night Angel…me has traicionado**- el pequeño comenzó a llorar de la desesperación de no poder ver su padre y que escuchara eso que era una daga en su corazón.

**-NO, ESO NUNCA, JAMAS-**

**-¿entonces por que has dejado que esto pasara? ¿Por qué has dejado a tu madre atrás en brazos de la muerte? ¿Por qué no has protegido el reino?-** el pony estaba cercas ya del colapso en su corazón, llorando a cantaros, escuchando eso de voz de su padre.

-**NO, NO…PAPÁ LO EH INTENTADO PERO NO PUEDO, NO SE QUE HACER, FUE BLUE, EL NOS TRAICIONO…yo…yo-** el joven al final se tiro al suelo llorando avergonzado de si mismo –**lo siento…lo siento-** cuando sintió una tenue luz y el abrazo de una cálida ala en su lomo, alzo la vista para ver a un enorme corcel echo en su totalidad de fuego rojo.

**-recuerda quien eres, tu eres mi hijo, el príncipe de Equestria, el rey verdadero-** el enorme corcel de fuego se dio media vuelta alejándose poco a poco en la oscuridad –**recuerda quien eres-**

**-PAPÁ ESPERA, NO ME DEJES, TE NECESITO**…**no me dejes otra vez**- el corcel se alejaba en la oscuridad y Angel por más que avanzaba era como si el estuviera corriendo en la dirección opuesta hasta que solo quedo oscuridad, es entonces que fue que la corteza del árbol se abrió nuevamente para dejar salir al pony quien salió lentamente impactado de lo que había visto -¿**Qué fue eso?-** pregunto confundido.

**-en la tierra, en el agua y en el aire hay espiritus…siempre están ahí, y siempre están dispuestos a ayudar solo hay que saber escucharlos y dejar que te lleven como el polvo con el aire o la arena con el mar…lo que estos espíritus hicieron fue mostrarte los temores y los mas grandes deseos de tu alma, te atormentabas de una culpa que no te corresponde pensando que estabas traicionando a tu padre, te dieron la repuesta que deseabas pero además…te la diste tu mismo-**

**-¿yo mismo?...yo…yo no traicione a mi madre ni a mi padre…fuimos traicionados, por Blue el es el traidor…yo soy Night Angel el hijo de Dark Ligthing, soy el príncipe de Equestria-**

**-muy bien chico…dilo otra vez, deja salir tus sentimientos con un grito no los retengas-**

**-yo…yo soy, YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DE EQUESTRIA-** ese ultimo grito de el, emano una fuerte brisa de aire, pero agoto al joven pony quien respiraba agitadamente en busca de aliento cuando sintió una tenue luz a su lado, y miro a su costado sin dar crédito a sus ojos, su Cutie Mark había desaparecido y en su lugar acababa de emerger la marca de la desesperación, su Doom Mark **-¿Qué es esto?-**

**-lo as echo bien, al aceptar quien eres y el no reprimir tus sentimientos has llegado a tu primera fase de liberación…recuerda Night Abgel, el poder, el verdadero poder viene de la verdad, de lo que sentimos en realidad, lo que somos, lo que representamos y lo que mas deseamos, ahí esta la clave de la victoria es lo que separa a quellos que fracasan de aquellos que triunfan…¿y ahora que vas a hacer?-**

**-voy a ir a reclamar lo que es mío, voy a ir a salvar a mi madre y a cumplir la promesa que hice hasta donde pueda…mi madre será ejecutada pasado mañana y Blue aun no es emperador, aun no eh roto la promesa que le hice a mi padre y voy a intentarlo hasta el final-**

**-aun no es tarde chico, déjate guiar por los espíritus del universo**- en ese momento comenzó a ocurrir una lluvia de estrellas que estaban apuntando hacia Equestria como si le señalaran el camino –**ya conoces el camino…solo debes seguirlo y superar los obstáculos por ti mismo-**

**-Yggdrasil gracias, si todo sale bien volveré a charlar contigo ADIOS**- el muchacho con entusiasmo y apresuración decidió salir volando rumbo a el castillo de Trotingham.

-**suerte…ángel de la noche**- fue lo último que contesto el gran árbol de los mundos antes de que el joven se desapareciera en la oscuridad del cielo, hasta que llego al castillo apresurado de ir a buscar a su hermana y a su amigo que de echo estaban ahí casi esperándolo.

**-Cristal…Gray…chicos yo-**

-**antes de que digas algo…yo lo siento primero, no debi gritarte…-**

**-esta bien, tenias razón en parte es mi culpa…pero esto aun no se acaba, Blue aun no es emperador y la ejecución aún no se realiza, estamos a tiempo de cumplir la promesa de mi padre, y si Blue quiere ser emperador que sea sobre mí**- Angel mostro su costado presumiendo su recién adquirida Doom Mark que dejo sin palabras a sus amigos.

-**AMIGO LA CONSEGUISTE…ey un minuto, ¿Por qué no te salió el cuerno de acero?-**

**-eso o importa, tenemos que volver a Equestria y parar esto antes de que empiece, ¿están conmigo o me voy yo solo?-** los dos vieron que la mirada de Angel era determinada, y siendo que Gray también le hizo la promesa a Cristal de salvar a sus madres, él le sonrió a su amigo casi hermano.

**-cuenta conmigo, vamos a patear el blanco plot de princeso de Blue Blood y a quitar de en medio a quien se interponga- **pero en eso sonó un _"ejem"_ para que los jóvenes voltearan notando que estaban siendo observados, y eran los reyes de Trotingham, Luna y Anturil.

**-¿ya se van eh?...planean ir allá sin ningún tipo de apoyo ni plan**- exclamo Anturil viéndolos seriamente.

-**plan ya hay uno, rescatar a mi madre y detener la conspiración de Blue, no hay de otra…los pasos de lo que hay que hacer aun no…pero esta es nuestra pelea, y debemos arreglarlo nosotros mismos-**

-**pero un poco de ayuda no les vendrá mal…síganos**- les dijo Anturil guiándonos a una parte del castillo.

**-veo que ir con el árbol te funciono-** le dijo Luna a Angel sonriéndole, y este devolvió el gesto. Avanzando por unos minutos hasta llegar a una especie de hangar donde vieron un enorme globo ovalado como si fuese una ballena, con hélices a los lados entre otros detalles técnicos.

**-wow…¿Qué es eso?-** pregunto Gray.

**-es un proyecto que estaban haciendo los que estudian meteorología, se llama "Zepelín" es capaz de volar hasta la capa de ozono recorriendo grandes distancias con una buena velocidad…los limites aéreos de Equestria están bien vigilados, excepto mas arriba de lo que soporta un pony normal, así que con esto pasaran desapercibidos, y al ir tan alto se recortara distancia, si salen ahora llegaran mañana al amanecer…PREPAREN EL ZEPELIN**- ordeno el rey a los guardias para que hubieran el hangar.

_-¿quieres que valla con ellos?- _pregunto Azoth ofreciéndose como respaldo.

**-no…dijeron que es su lucha y es verdad…pero una cosa Angel, no duden en volver aquí si las cosas se ponen feas y no logran su objetivo, recuerden que no todos los planes no resultan y no es una vergüenza el fallar…ténganlo en mente y no se atormenten-**

**-ya lo sabemos tío Anturil…pero vamos a lograrlo…gracias por recibirnos aquí, pero es hora de partir**- los 3 príncipes subieron al zepelín que comenzó a despegar saliendo con cuidado del hangar, dentro aparte de los 3 amigos hiban unos soldados y el piloto de la nave, y ya afuera las hélices comenzaron a encenderse y la nave acelero a gran velocidad subiendo mas alla de lo imaginable rumbo a Equestria donde los esperaba Blue Blood y una promesa que aun debían de cumplir.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Cap 5: Horrores del Pasado

Capítulo 5: Horrores del Pasado.

Los motivos de la celebración para la coronación del nuevo emperador estaban llevándose acabo pero con un silencio perturbador en cada rincón de Equestria pues lo que los mantenía en silencio era el hecho de que solo faltaba un día para que Blue fuese coronado pero que Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Phobos y Stormer fuesen ejecutados con una de las más sanguinarias formas de ejecución conocidas, la decapitación, mientras que en la granja de la familia Apple, todas las amigas y amigos estaban reunidos, grandes familias que estaban angustiadas y lloraban el que no podían hacer nada.

-qué horror…Rainbow y Twilight decapitadas mañana al amanecer…no puedo soportar la idea- dijo Apple Jack siendo abrazada por su primo Braeburn quien ahora era su esposo.

**-te olvidas de mi esposo…también el será ejecutado, mis hijos no pudieron venir hoy, no querían salir de su habitación de que no soportan la idea-** contesto Rarity secándose unas lagrimas.

**-la verdad que no pudimos hacer nada, Blue incluso nos prohibió verlas antes de la ejecución…ni siquiera a mi el ver a Twilight- **alego Trixie, después ahí llego Fluttershy con unos tarros llenos de cidra de manzana.

**-al menos…brindemos por que las conocimos, y que fuimos todos grandes amigos…y que sus hijos, su viva imagen aun están vivos y a salvo-**

**-pobres de Angel, Cristal y Gray, perder a sus padres y ahora a sus madres…quien sabe cómo estarán**- pero tras eso escucharon que algo venía arrastrándose por la chimenea, cayendo por pedazos hasta llegar al fondo donde levantaron el hollín en una gran nube de polvo que los hizo toser a todos **-¿y ahora que**?- indago Apple Jack, cuando la puerta se abre principal se abre mostrando una sombra a trasluz, que al entrar en ese hogar dejo ver que era Cristal.

**-CRISTAL, MUCHACHA ESTAS BIEN**- los ponys no resistieron el ir a abrazar a la pony por la preocupación que tenían de ella y su hermano –**espera ¿y tu hermano y Gray?-** cuando ella con cara avergonzada y muy seria les señalo a la chimenea.

**-repíteme por que usamos la chimenea y no la puerta principal como ella**- dijo Gray que había caído sobre Angel, lleno de hollín y ceniza.

**-no se…pensé que se vería cool**- contesto Angel son una sonrisa un poco boba.

**-chicos, nos da gusto verlos ¿pero que hacen aquí? Si Blue o los soldados los ven los encerraran también y también los ejecutaran-** les dijo Pinkie ayudando a los chicos a levantarse de la chimenea.

**-mejor escuchen que esto es largo…-** les dijo Angel en lo que sus tías les traían una cidra para que se refrescaran y contaran todo con más calma.

Angel les conto desde que encontraron las cartas en la oficina de Blue de como se había puesto atodos los reyes en el bolsillo para poder volverse emperador conspirando en contra de Angel para que el no se volviera emperador, tal revelación dejo aun mas preocupados a las familias ponys que entendieron cual grave era la situación pero que aún no entendían el por qué siendo que ellos estaban a salvo con Luna en Trotingham, ¿Por qué volverían?.

**-antes de partir…mi padre me pidió que protegiese a Equestria y que cuidara a mi madre y hermana…y aun no fallo en esa promesa, aun no la quebró, por eso estoy aquí, para salvar a mi madre y recuperar lo que es mío por derecho-**

**-suena bien Angel, muy heroico pero no es tan fácil, ¿al menos tienes un plan?-**

**-ejem..jeje, para lo segundo no…pero si para sacar a mi madre, a la Tia Twilight, al Tio Phobos y a mi abuelito…lo mas seguro es que están en la prisión de los calabozos interiores, pero solo puedo acceder por el castillo o eso creen, hace como un año encontré otra entrada por detrás del castillo entre las sombras, es mas bien una cueva para llegar podemos escabullirnos por los callejones de la ciudad sin ser vistos hasta que podamos entrar…solo que esa será la parte difícil, el Zeppelin de Trotingham nos dejó encima de Pony Ville por que el cielo sobre Canterlot esta resguardado y nos verían descender, necesitamos una forma de entrar ahí y tiene que ser ya por que no habrá otra oportunidad-**

**-pues ya tengo una solución**- dijo Big Mac interrumpiendo el plan –**y están a tiempo podremos alcanzarlos-**

Unas horas más tarde ya al medio día, iban unas caravanas de comercio tiradas por ponys subiendo por el puente brillante de la ciudad voladora donde fueron detenidos por los soldados que revisaron el contenido de las caravanas, algunos traían textiles, otros frutas y verduras entre otras cosas, tras revisarlo los guardias les dieron el pase, y unos cuantos niveles más arriba la caravana se detuvo, unos de los ponys bajaron unas de las cajas de que estaban debajo de otras mas, poniéndolas en un callejón oscuro hasta el fondo y ahí solo le dieron un golpecito a la tapa para alejarse, acto seguido Gray salió tosiendo y sin aliento.

**-PUFFFF…ME ESTABA QUEDANDO SIN AIRE CREI QUE NO LA CONTABA…-** pero entonces de la otra caja salió Angel tapándole a boca.

-**shh, cállate tonto**- le dijo en voz quedita para después soltarle la boca.

**-no lo creo, el plan del tio Big Mac funciono, no puedo creer que les haya pedido un favor a esos comerciantes nómadas y que confiara en ellos… ya estamos en Canterlot ¿y ahora?-** indago Cristal saliendo de su propia caja.

**-la entrada secreta aún nos queda muy lejos, tendremos que trepar hasta el limite del callejón y cruzar a otro, y así hasta llegar cercas del castillo, una vez ahí hermanita, los dos sujetaremos a Gray y volaremos con todas nuestra fuerzas para que no nos vean y entrar en la cueva-**

**-ya rugiste viejo, guíanos-** sin esperar más, los dos hermanos pegasos sujetaron a Gray para subir por lo alto del callejón hasta el borde para ahí asomarse sin que nadie los viera y de un movimiento llegar al otro callejón.

Así seguían el proceso en cada nivel de la ciudad que ascendía como una pirámide, pero a cada nivel que veían mas y más cercas el castillo los amigos sentían un deseo mas bien de ir corriendo o volando de una vez y sacar a sus madres de ese lugar donde estarían encerradas entre frio y oscuridad, pero no perdieron los estribos y siguieron ascendiendo hasta llegar al penúltimo nivel ya que en la cumbre estaba el castillo, una vez ahí todo se les hizo mas difícil, había mas guardias aun vigilando por todos lados, vigilando en patrullas como si supieran que ahí estaban ya los príncipes, pero durante unos minutos los 3 cronometraron los tiempos en que las patrullas tanto terrestres como pegaso tardaban en volver, y en un único espacio que vieron vital echaron a volar tan rápido como pudieron jalados por Night Angel quien los guio a una pequeña cueva donde entraron de golpe.

**-aquí es…-** dijo el joven príncipe agitado por el esfuerzo –**síganme**- el lugar era oscuro y casi no podían ver lo que estaba delante de ellos, mas aun el ruido de las ratas.

**-¿Por qué existe esta entrada?-** pregunto Gray confundido de que dicho lugar existiese y que nadie se diese cuenta de el.

**-creo que no es una entrada, mas bien una salida de hace milenios, quizás algún fugitivo por aquí se escapo en la época del mandato de mi abuelo Black Stream o mucho antes…ahora verán porque**- cuando llegaron al final de ese túnel largo y oscuro, Angel empujo en el techo hasta que se levantó un tabique de ladrillo que daba justo a la prisión, dentro de una de las celdas que estaba completamente vacía –**sin moros en la costa-** los 3 salieron con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y para su suerte la puerta de la celda obvio estaba abierta, por lo que se asomaron que no hubiese nadie que se interpusiera en su camino, cuando escuchan las voces de unos guardias doblando la esquina.

-**oyes, aun me cuesta creer que la esposa del emperador Dark ligthing vaya a ser ejecutada por traición, sinceramente no me la creo-** comento uno de ellos.

**-déjate de eso, la directora de la escuela que es su amiga íntima de la reina también, y el comandante Phobos y Stormer…¿Qué estará planeando Blue Blood?-**

**-mejor cierra el pico, que si nos oyen hablando así nos podrían juzgar también y nos ejecutaran mañana también en el patíbulo-**

**-jeje…oye hablando de eso, la directora aun es joven y muy guapa, quizás podríamos divertirnos con ella antes de que la ejecuten, total no podrá decir nada-**

**-HIJOS DE…-** Gray quiso salir envuelto en rabia a casi querer despedazar a ese guardia por la mórbida idea que tenia de su madre, pero antes de salir su amigo lo jalo devuelta a las sombras tapándole la boca, pero el sonido fue suficiente para alertar a esos guardias que fueron a revisar, pero no vieron nada.

**-habrán sido mis nervios…venga ya es la hora del cambio de turno, vayamos a comer algo**- dijo el guardia, retirándose con su compañero, y los 3 amigos habían tenido tiempo de ir hasta otro rincón oscuro a esconderse, conteniendo la respiración para que no los descubrieran y finalmente salir de nuevo a la luz.

-**por poco…a ver si te controlas un poco**- le dijo Cristal a Gray por casi comprometer la misión.

**-por fortuna me detuvieron, si no hubiese echo mil trizas a ese maldito por los sucios planes que tenia para mi madre-**

**-pues si queremos evitar cosas así, mejor démonos prisa**- interrumpió Angel, y los 3 con reflejos de tigre y con todos sus sentidos alerta indagaron por la oscura prisión que poco o nada de prisioneros tenia, pero había una celda con 4 ponys echados en una esquina con tristeza solo esperando que fueran por ellos para llevarlos a ver su ultimo rayo de luz y dar su último aliento de vida.

**-Twilight…¿crees que después de hoy podamos ver a Dark o a la princesa Celestia donde ellos están?-** pregunto Rainbow Dash, sucia por el encierro y mal alimentada, y Twilight al igual que Phobos y Stormer con quienes compartían celda no estaban mejor, con un cinturón alrededor d su cuerno que interrumpía la magia de los unicornios para que ellos no pudieran escapar con ninguna clase de hechizo.

**-no lo se…espero que si y aunque no lo fuese, al menos Gray y los chicos están bien, llevan nuestra sangre e imagen, siempre estaremos con ellos y ellos podrán vivir y seguir adelante-** cuando escuchan un _"AUCH"_ con un golpe metálico, y de inmediato ahí salieron Gray y Angel.

**-¿nos extrañaron? Porque nosotros a ustedes si-** dijo Gray con una gran sonrisa mientras habrá la celda y las madres incrédulas pero con el corazón latiéndoles otra vez se lanzaron a abrazar a sus hijos.

**-chicos, creí que no los veríamos otra vez, espera ¿y Cristal?- **indago Rainbow cuando su hijo le señalo que ella estaba encima del guardia que tenía las llaves con el casco de este entre patas, y cuando este quiso despertar le dio un golpe con el casco volviéndolo a noquear lo que parecio que por fin no despertaría.

**-MAMÁ-** grito la pony de emoción lleno a reunirse con su madre –**creímos que te perderíamos también y *snif snif* necesitas una ducha-** le dijo provocando la risa de los presentes, incluso Twilight abrazada con su hijo cuando esta misma se exalta por algo que pareció olvidar, algo que la tenia con un gran miedo.

**-NO…muchachos, jamas debieron venir aquí y deben irse a hora, están en un terrible peligro**- les dijo Twilight angustiada pero se le veía un horror indescriptible en la mirada, era obvio que sabia algo que no era reconfortante.

-**ella tiene razón, ¿Por qué volvieron?**- contesto Rainbow de la misma manera, la alegría de ver s sus hijos otra vez los hizo olvidar algo que era importante.

**-vinimos por ustedes y a detener los planes de Blue mamá, el conspiro contra nosotros poniendo a los reyes de su lado, el es el traidor**- contesto Angel con decisión aun de querer frustrar los planes de Blue.

**-no entienden, todo es mucho peor de lo que creen y deben irse ahora porque si se quedan los mataran también, olvídense de nosotros y váyanse y sobre todo nunca regresen a Equestria**- les ordeno fríamente Phobos.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué saben que nosotros no?-** indago Gray confundido por lo que pasaba, entendían que era un riesgo haber ido a salvarlas pero no el que estuviesen de esa forma, asustadas por algo que parecía carcomerles el interior, incluso Rainbow Dash estaba temblando de un escalofríos no por hambre o frio, si no por miedo.

-cuéntaselos Rainbow- dijo Stormer con ya su voz vieja pero aun con fuerza –**no se irán si no saben la verdad y si no les decimos la duda los devorara toda su vida, y si lo saben podrán alertar a Anturil y a Luna para que se preparen**- a Rainbow entonces se le comenzaron a salir las lágrimas.

**-fue el día de la reunión…el día que me encerraron aquí-**

_Flash Back:_

"_Intente convencer a los reyes pero fracase, la orden y la decisión fue fija e indiscutible, no había nada que pudiera hacer…necesitaba acomodar mis ideas, y sobre todo quería recordar a Dark y algo me llamo a ir al fondo de la prisión del castillo donde estaba retenido el "Corazón de Infernus" ¿por qué?...Dark lo utilizo hace unos años cuando ustedes aun eran bebes para "_hacer algo"…y pensé que quizás podría volver a usar el poder del corazón de Infernus para otro propósito, uno que evitara la decisión de los reyes…pero".

Rainbow Dash se encamino hacia ese rincón mas alejado y oscuro como el averno, con multiples ideas en su cabeza, recordando a Dark mientras caminaba.

**-Dark…tu hiciste algo con este corazón hace años, lo hiciste para evitar una catástrofe como lo que paso contigo antes de todo esto, antes de la gran guerra…ignoro si me escuchas desde donde quiera que estés pero...tu trono, el trono que dejaste para Night Angel le ha sido arrebatado y en su lugar se sentara Blue…los reyes creen que Angel es incapaz de desempeñar el cargo que le has dejado, y quiero demostrarles que están equivocados…pero para hacerlo debo romper lo que hiciste**- sin embargo había algo que perturbaba a Rainbow Dash conforme caminaba acercándose al umbral donde estaba encerrado el corazón de Infernus, la energía que emanaba esa piedra es muy grande tanto que se sentía cuando se entraba en los umbrales de la prisión, pero ahora no la sentía, y mientras mas se acercaba ella seguía sin sentirla, apresurando el paso pensando que estaba muy lejos.

Por fin mejor se puso a correr hasta que llego a la gran puerta de hierro donde tras ella se debía encontrar la poderosa gema que ya una vez los habia ayudado a despertar aDark del terrible embrujo que le hizo Samael en sus principios, comenzó a hacer magia para comenzar a quitar los tantos seguros de la puerta que solo podían abrirse con una combinación que solo conocían Dark, Rainbow Dash…y Blue, hasta que finalmente quito todos los seguros para abrir la puerta, en ese momento la mirada de Rainbow se abrió tanto como pudo, las pupilas de sus ojos se encogieron con una sombra alrededor de sus parpados con un horror sin igual, su cara no podía deformarse al nivel del miedo que recorria su cuerpo, y solo se dio media vuelta para echar a correr.

**-GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS ALERTA, EL CORAZON, HAN ROBADO EL CORAZON DE INFERNUS**- el corazón no estaba en su lugar, las cadenas que lo sujetaban estaban tiradas como basura, Rainbow corrió y corrió para ir a buscar ayuda, cuando al doblar al esquina se topa con Blue **–BLUE, EL CORAZON DE INFERNUS, NO ESTA**- pero entonces nota que este le sonríe de manera picara pero muy siniestra.

**-ya lo se…-** los ojos de Blue se transmutaron en una mirada enrojecida, y las pupilas alargadas y afiladas de destreza felina, tras eso Rainbow Dash dio un fuerte grito que retumbo y se escuchó por todo el castillo, el grito que los 3 amigos habían escuchado cuando estaban fisgoneando en la oficina de Blue.

"_Me encerró, y poco después encerró a Twiligh, a mi padre y a Phobos conmigo como cómplices, ahí me entere que se habían ido, y sentí un gran alivio de que no los atraparon, pero lo que me entere fue aún peor, no eh dormido en estos días por las pesadillas que eh tenido"_

Al día siguiente del escape de los príncipes, se escuchó el sonido de cascos caminando hacia la celda donde estaban los 4 ponys encerrados, acusados de traición y conspiración, y ahí se asomo Blue sonriendo triunfalmente, pero Rainbow se levantó inmediatamente y con enojo mirando a Blue con ojos de inquisición, desafiante y furiosa.

**-BLUE, ¿QUE HAS HECHO CON EL CORAZON DE INFERNUS? ¿DONDE LO ESCONDISTE?-** le grito furiosa, con ganas de despedazarlo.

**-ahhh *suspiro* eh tenido ganas de revelar esto desde hace 2 años pero eh estado esperando el momento…2 años después de la desaparición o muerte de Dark y los jinetes, no quería la idea de tener que servir a unos niños inmaduros, ¿Por qué no yo? Que tenia mas experiencia y era el segundo de Dark, asi que para volverme emperador quería superar a Dark y cualquiera de esas odiosas pesadillas, fui por el corazón de Infernus**- sin embargo aquí comenzó a reír entre dientes dándoles la espalda a los ponys –**el muy idiota pensó que podía controlar mi poder pensando en superar a Dark y así volverse emperador sin que nadie se atreviese a desafiarlo, pero no es mas que una mosca, al final yo me quede con el, no pudo ni imponer resistencia-** esto ultimo extraño a Rainbow Dash cambiando su mirada de rabia por una de temor y duda.

**-¿a que te refieres con "el"?-** pregunto Twiilght ahora, lo que podía ser la respuesta la tenia latiéndole el corazón muy rápido, y los nervios enfriándole el cuerpo, cuando los mira a los 4 de reojo con una sonrisa satánica mas aun que sus ojos habían cambiados por los mimos ojoz rojizos que Rainbow había visto el día anterior, entonces todos ellos retrocedieron hacia lo mas oscuro de esa celda, muy asustados incapaces de creer lo que escuchaban pues se dieron cuenta de a quien tenían enfrente.

**-mientes…Dark…el…ell…te mato, Dark te mato, el te destruyo hace 8 años-** balbuceo Rainbow Dash **–Infernus…-** el alicornio, Blue o lo que tenía su aspecto soltó una risa a carcajadas.

**-que buen efecto secundaria ¿no lo creen? Mi alma y mi mente prevalecieron en mi corazón, gracias a todas las almas de dragón que tenia en el y me daban poder…pero no tenia capacidad de moverme ni manifestarme por mi propia cuenta, estaba atrapado…hasta que este pony que llaman "Blue" estando ebrio, y con una gira codicia deseando ser el nuevo emperador fue a por mi, pensando en absorberme para volver mucho mas poderoso…pero un vez mas el era una basura así que yo me apodere de su cuerpo y mente, sus recuerdos y conocimientos, de ese modo pude caminar entre ustedes por dos años sin que se dieran cuenta, pero gracias a los conocimientos de Blue pude empezar a planear mi venganza, primero era hacerme el nuevo emperador, aunque detesto a los pony pero esto de alguna manera me iba a ayudar, ya que Dark no estaba vivo para rendirme cuentas con el pero tampoco están los "jinetes" que eh tenido la suerte de no conocer, ya no hay nadie que vaya a detenerme pero voy a aprovechar que dejo **_**"descendencia"**_** y con ellos me desquitare tanto de Black Stream como de Dark y para finalizar me sentare en su mismo trono-**

**-pues perdiste ya, ellos están fuera de Equestria, y no los encontraras jamás-**

**-de echo pude haberlos detenido pero eso quita la diversión, y no tengo que encontrarlos…ellos vendrán por ustedes…perdón ¿no les contaron?...serán ejecutados públicamente el dia de mi coronación- **sonrió con una loca y astuta inteligencia reflejada en esos ojos, con un tono triunfal y confiado.

**-maldita lagartija con piel de pony, no estas usando de carnada-** dijo Phobos desafiantemente.

**-DIN DIN DIN como en los programas de concursos que ven ustedes montón de ratas, acertaste…si se parecen a sus padres en lo valiente o lo estupido, esos mocos vendrán a salvar a sus mamis y aquí los tendré entre mis garras**- se fija que ya no tiene sus garras de hierro de dragón así que sonríe –**entre mis cascos…a Angel que es la viva imagen de Dark y Black Stream, lo matare lenta y dolorosamente, dejándolo agonizando que se muera por el tiempo, a Cristal la enviare a la periferia donde la ley no existe, la venderé a muy buen precio donde abusaran de ella, la violaran tantas veces que será un pedazo de carne que ni los gusanos comerán y a Gray solo lo matare, pero después de que vea morir a su mami…así me asegurare de que ninguna pesadilla vuelva a entrometerse en mis planes,…me are con el imperio mas grande de este mundo, conquistare los demás reinos, como Trotingham y matare a sus "alicornios" y cuando yo sea el ser mas poderoso de este mundo dejare de ser un rey para volverme…un Dios…y sin Dark, o los tontos jinetes y sus caballos…nadie me detendrá-**

**CONTINUARA…**

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: ¿les gusto? Porque a mi si, y lo mejor esta por venir, ya saben que esta historia no será muy larga, igual espero la gocen COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**PD: NO VEAN IRON MAN 3 EN EL CINE, ESPERENSE A QUE SALGA EN DVD PIRATA Y COMPRENLA, MINIMICEN EL GASTO, NO ES MALA PELICULA PERO TAMPOCO BUENA, NO VALE LA PENA GASTAR TANTO POR ELLA.**


	6. Cap 6: La Muerte Vive

"Cuando se abrió el cuarto sello, oí la voz del cuarto ser viviente que decía: "Ven". Miré, y vi un caballo bayo. El que lo montaba tenía por nombre Muerte, y el Hades lo seguía: y les fue dada potestad sobre la cuarta parte de la tierra, para matar con espada, con hambre, con mortandad y con las fieras de la tierra"

**Capitulo 6: La Muerte Vive**

**-maldito bastardo…NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR MIS HIJOS**- Rainbow trato de arremeter contra Blue poseído por Infernus, el dragón que provoco la mas horrible guerra que este mundo haya presenciado, le daba rabia por que fue muy ciega para darse cuenta de que por dos años tuvo a ese asesino delante de sus ojos sin darse cuenta, pero lo que más le enfurecía por encima de su miedo a Infernus por los terribles recuerdos de ese abominable ser, era el echo de la amenaza a sus hijos, sobre todo a su hija de amenazarla de ser un juguete para la satisfacción de otros malvivientes –**TE JURO, QUE SI LE PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA A MIS HIJOS TE ARE MIL PEDAZOS-** pero Infernus la miro sin importancia como si supiera o sintiera la victoria en el bolsillo.

**-ambos sabemos que no podrían por mas que quisieras, y tranquila…pero para que veas que soy "bondadoso" are que compartas el destino de tu hija-** la amenaza fue clara, Rainbow ahora al ser alicornio mantenía su juventud, y tenía belleza.

**-¿y que aras con nosotros?-** indago Twilight mirándolo seriamente.

**-que pregunta mas estúpida…contra ustedes "comandantes" no tengo nada en contra aunque los recuerdo de la guerra, pero no quiero testigos, tu por que eres la madre de ese otro hijo de pesadilla y poco o nada también puede volverse una amenaza si lo dejo vivir, aunque sabemos que no pueden…ahora solo falta que muerdan el cebo, esperen un poco quizás no tarden mucho-** y el falso Blue se giró para irse retirando poco a poco, aun con esa sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, mientras que Rainbow impotente comenzó a apretar los dientes y a llorar para soltar un último grito retumbando con la risa macabra de Blue alejándose.

"_**Fin Flash back"**_

**-lo entienden…por eso deben irse, no es Blue…es Infernus, ah regresado y no esta para jugar y si se quedan sus vidas estarán en peligro**- les dijo Rainbow a los 3 amigos que simplemente no podrían creer lo que escuchaban, pues jamás imaginaron la gravedad de la situación, no son mas que peones en el tablero de quizás el peor enemigo que ese reino haya conocido, la Carga de los Jinetes pudro haber superado la magnitud del daño de Infernus con creces, pero el despiadado corazón de Infernus era incomparable.

**-entienden chicos…no podemos evitarlo…pero pueden prevenir a otros, vuelvan a Trotingham, avisen a Luna y a Anturil pues si existe posibilidad de derrocar y destruir a Infernus de una vez y para siempre, solo ellos podrán-**

**-no quiero, no quiero dejarte mamá, nos costo mucho venir aquí, no podemos irnos sin ustedes- **contesto cristal abrazándose a su madre sollozando por la desesperación y negandose a la idea de perderla, y no era la única, Angel no reprimió sus sentimientos y se abrazo a su madre también, al igual que Gray, los 3 entendían la magnitud del problema y sabían que no podían hacer mas, esto se les salió de sus capacidades.

**-no pierdan mas tiempo chicos…váyanse a hora, y recuerden que siempre estaremos con…-**

**-que tierno…-** Twilight no termino de hablar por una voz que le congelo la sangre, y de la esquina apareció Infernus con la mirada seria –**vaya que si pescaron el anzuelo…envié el anuncio de la ejecución a Trotingham con poco tiempo para no darles tiempo de pensar un plan y que vinieran a querer salvar a sus mamis…aunque ah decir verdad nunca pensé que usarían una cueva secreta, esperaba atraparlos en la puerta del castillo…aunque de igual manera me ahorraron el echo de traerlos hasta aquí-**

**-CORRAN**…- les grito Twilight pero entonces ella y Rainbow al igual que los comandantes son rodeados por magia y disparados hacia el interior de la celda, estampándolos contra la pared de manera brutal.

**-MALDITO MONS**…- Angel quiso atacar pese a lo que sabía, y no surtió efecto, en un instante la magia de Blue Infernus rodeo a los ponys y los metió dentro de la jaula también, para después ser cerrada una vez más.

**-eso fue muy fácil…¿PERO QUE?-** exclamo Infernus cuando noto que Angel tenia su Doom Mark _**–*no…es imposible…no, relájate, no ah despertado sus poderes, tu bien sabes que no puede hacerlo…esto es solo suerte***__-_ pensó Infernus –**contigo me desquitare lo que me hizo tu padre, y lo que me hizo tu abuelo…al final Dark también murió y no hay nadie que me detenga…es una lastima chiquillo, y aunque no lo creas Blue te tenia mucha estima pero no soportaba la idea de servir a un niño inmaduro-**

**-no te saldrás con la tuya**- le dijo Angel con desafío en su mirada.

**-todos dicen eso pero ya me salí con la mía, solo me retrase un poco en mis planes de destruir el mundo como era y yo gobernarlo todo, pero ahora que estoy en este cuerpo de alicornio solo se modificó el plan, y tranquilo cuidare "bien" este imperio…pues con el me are de todo el mundo conocido, y cuidare muy bien del trono de tu padre que mañana…será mío-**

**-eso nunca pasara**…- pero entonces el dragón en piel de pony sonrió, pero era una sonrisa aun mayor de triunfo, de alguien que tenía 2 ases en la mano.

**-¿sabes que era lo que tu madre quería hacer con "mi" corazón"?-**

**-NO TE ATREVAS**- le grito Rainbow Dash furiosa pero con un escalofrió en su cuerpo.

**-tu padre…cuando eras un bebé, puso un sello en ti y en tu hermana para que NUNCA despertaran sus poderes de pesadilla ya que el temía que fuesen a ser una amenaza, y también a Gray le pusieron un sello pero usando los elementos de la armonía**- los 3 ponys se dieron la media vuelta mirando a los ojos a sus respectivas madres –**y lo que tu madre quería hacer, era usar mi corazón de nuevo para romper ese sello, con la idea de que si en la mas remota posibilidad despertabas tus poderes y los controlases, los reyes del Concordato desistirían de su decisión-**

**-¿es cierto eso?-** pregunto Angel con sus ojos enjugándose en lágrimas.

**-hijo yo…esto no es…es que…-** Rainbow comenzó a llorar y balbucear, cerro los ojos y solo asintió con la cabeza **–es cierto…tu padre no podía controlar sus poderes de pesadilla, para hacerlo solo hay una forma, se debe morir y volver de la muerte por tu propia voluntad…no hay otra manera-** agrego.

**-¿es que acaso sabes quién era tu padre?...antes de ser emperador el fue un asesino, que se cobro miles de vidas en menos de un año…y si no me creen miren esto- **Blue disparo un rayo directo a las mentes de los ponys, les mostro las imágenes de los recuerdos de Blue, el corcel negro, la masacre de pony ville, las almas devoradas de la base militar de Manehattan, los 2500 soldados asesinados por un solo rayo de Dark antes de la guerra, incluso la pelea de los jinetes, hasta que los soltó, los 3 ponys impactados de lo que vieron, años de historia en una sola visión, pero solo los mas grandes horrores -¿**se dan cuenta? Ese corcel que amaban como padre…no era el es el verdadero monstruo-**

-**YA CIERRA LA BOCA, BASTARDO MALDITO-** le grito Rainbow, pues volvieron a su mente aquellos días y aquellas escenas de muerte cuando Dark perdía el control de su ser y de su propio poder.

**-tu padre no te tenía confianza, te tenía miedo niño…a ti y a tu hermana y ese miedo los llevo a hacer que ustedes nunca pudiesen despertar su propio poder, y con Gray igual, no se querían arriesgar ya que el también tiene la sangre de una pesadilla abisma**l- Angel, Cristal y Gray estaban mudos, sobre todo el dúo de amigos, su sueño era poder algún día despertar su propio poder y ser como sus padres, ahora saben que sus propios padres temían al poder que estos podrían llegar a tener –**dime que sienten ahora chiquillos, saber que sus padres les temían, y sus mamis sabían esto e incluso después de 4 años nunca se los dijeron-**

**-¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto?-** lo miro Angel, seriamente y decisión mas no tristeza –**mi padre hizo lo que creyó correcto, pero nos amo y crio y eso es lo que en verdad importa-**

-**si planeabas que con decirnos eso, íbamos a darles la espalda, estas equivocado**- le contesto Cristal ahora mirándolo fijamente.

**-si el despertar nuestro poder, representaba una amenaza que podía poner en riesgo a quienes mas queríamos, preferimos ser normales por toda la eternidad**- Rainbow y Twilight sonrieron enternecidas por la madurez de sus hijos, en vez de pensar que estos han de quedar traicionados y decepcionados, demostraron objetividad, lo cual no fue del agrado de Infernus.

**-muy bien…disfruten este momento que tienen, por que mañana será el ultimo**- Infernus se fue lentamente, llamando a los guardias para que vigilaran la celda, y ahí las madres y sus hijos se quedaron abrazados hasta el día siguiente.

El amanecer fue lento y el sol rojo, señal de un posible derramamiento de sangre, y los prisioneros fueron llevados en una jaula como animales de zoológico donde el castillo estaba adornado por el motivo de la festividad de un nuevo soberano, y ahí estaban cientos de ponys que llegaron pronto a tomar un buen lugar y presenciar la coronación que seria antes de la ejecución, y todos ellos ignoraban lo que en verdad ocurría, y que ese pony que estaban a punto de nombrar como su emperador, en realidad era el mas abominable ser que les hizo pasar la guerra mas horrida de su existencia hace casi 9 años atrás.

**-fue un placer haber hecho travesuras contigo Angel**- le dijo Gray mirando cómo se acervaban a su destino frente a todos, y un patíbulo con una guillotina que los esperaría de uno por uno.

-**igualmente hermano…al menos si hay otra vida después de esta, podamos ver a nuestros padres- **cuando en ese momento los dos comandantes comenzaron a reír entre dientes pero no una risa por que se acercara su fin, si no por algo mas **-¿Qué es tan gracioso abuelo?-**

**-es pronto para despedirnos niños, Infernus tiene un problema que no tenemos nosotros…no hablamos de mas ni antes de tiempo-** contesto Stormer a su nieto

**-jaja…ustedes dos, ya tenían una trampa planeada ¿verdad?-** sonrió Twilight, pero los dos ya no contestaron nada.

**-pues espero la usen pronto..*gulp*-** dijo Gray viendo el filo de la guillotina resplandeciendo con el sol, y finalmente llegaron a su lugar donde los veían cientos de ponys que no creían que la familia real fuese ser ejecutada, y en primera fila no faltaron sus grandes amigos y amigas, hasta que se llegó la hora, donde en una tribuna especial estaba Blue con los reyes del Concordato quienes hicieron una seña para pedir silencio y dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

**-hermanos del imperio de Equestria, estamos reunidos aquí para ver el nacimiento de un nuevo amanecer, donde el senescal Blue Blood aquí presentes por mayoría de votos de los miembros de Concordato, será nombrado como emperador…a continuación unas palabras del mismo-**

**-compañeros Ponys…en estos 4 años que eh llevado a cabo mi mandato como Cenescal, por el triste fallecimiento de nuestro gran emperador Dark Ligthing…un pony que sin duda nadie estará a su nivel para igualarlo, en poder, nobleza y liderazgo, ni siquiera yo, pero eh desempeñado bien mi papel por lo que se me ah dado el honor de llevar el puesto que el dejo…puesto que su hijo y familia no estaban aptos para ese puesto…y me duele tener que hacerles esto, pero por su desacuerdo por no querer que tomara el puesto de emperador, intentaron buscar algo para incriminarme, conspirar contra los demás miembros del Concordato…y si eh de ser emperador, debo hacer valer nuestras leyes sin importar nada ni nadie…y sabemos que la traición es un crimen que se paga…con la vida, ojala en el mas allá puedan reunirse con Dark Ligthing y puedan darle mis disculpas pues esto será una carga a mi conciencia que llevare…por toda la eternidad- **dijo esto en un tono triste agachando la mirada, pero mirando de reojo y con una sonrisa hacia los que serian ejecutados, y cuando este quería regresar a su lugar para que diere inicio la ceremonia de coronación, algo comenzó a llamar la atención de todos los ponys.

Un extraño artefacto como un pequeño globo aerostático impulsado por una pequeña hélice, y algo como un lente con un proyector, que se detuvo en pleno vuelo y en una de las blancas paredes del castillo comenzó a proyectar algo, y eso fue el as en la manga de los comandantes, pues lo que ahí se mostró congelo a Infernus, era una grabación pero no cualquiera, si no la grabación den la celda de cuando fue con los prisioneros la primera vez y ahí les escupió toda la sopa, y cuando este aseguro ser el mismo Infernus todos los ponys gritaron y balbucearon con temor ante tal revelación, los reyes del concordato se abrieron alrededor del alicornio, sin haber sido participes de esa guerra, el conocimiento de la misma llego a sus oídos a la vez de la existencia de Infernus, y en la grabación mostro su plan aceptando el ser el conspirador del trono, incluso también cuando este atrapo a los jóvenes príncipes y siguió escupiendo mas la idea de su plan, y ya sin querer escuchar mas, este disparo un rayo acompañado de un grito de rabia hacia ese proyector, pero ya era tarde, todo había salido a la luz, y en ese momento todos los soldados apuntaron sus lanzas hacia Blue, y fueron a soltar a la familia real.

**-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- **pregunto Phobos a sus soldados.

-**estábamos preparado la grabación señor-**

**-¿Qué significa esto?...¿como grabaron eso?-** indago Infernus incrédulo de lo que paso.

**-tecnología, lagartija peluda, y otra cosa, lealtad…¿creíste que podías encerrar a los 2 comandantes y que los demás soldados dejarían de obedecernos?...nosotros dos planeamos ser capturados por que sabíamos que escupirías la sopa aunque nunca creímos que fueras a ser Infernus, en toda la ciudad los elementos de la armonía ven todo y escuchan todo, no solo son la fuente de energía de la ciudad, vieron y escucharon lo que dijiste, asi que solo le pedimos a Trixie que tomara esa escena y nos la diera para así descubrirte y arruinarte la fiesta antes de que empezara…tu plan iba a la perfección hasta que escupiste la sopa, Blue no habría sido tan estúpido de cantar como un canario antes de tiempo-**

**-se te cebo la fiesta "drapony"…jeje ¿entendieron? "drapony"…es un juego de palabras**- dijo Gray queriendo hacer un chiste, pero sus amigos lo vieron con indiferencia y ridiculez –**ok no :okay:-**

**-soldados arresten a esa…abominación y preparen la guillotina para el**- exclamo Stormer con autoridad mientras los soldados apuntaban sus lanzas hacia el alicornio, que de echo comenzó a reír a carcajadas al cielo de manera poco reconfortarle, para después verlos con aquellos ojos sedientos de sangre.

**-los matare yo mismo**- y sin aviso, sus ojos brillaron y de su cuerno lanzo un poderoso rayo, y solo se vio en la cima de la ciudad, una explosión con una nube de humo por dicha explosión de la cual los ponys comenzaron a salir corriendo de ahí con ayuda de unos pocos soldados.

**-¿estan bien? ¿Gray? ¿Cristal?-** exclamo Angel entre ese polvo, retirándolo agitando sus alas.

**-si, estamos bien…¿Dónde están mamá y la tía Rainbow?- **cuando se despejo el humo, vieron que sus madres estaban siendo sujetadas por la magia carmesí de Infernus –**SUELTALAS-**

**-¿las quieren?...vengan por ellas**- este salió volando hacia las planicies debajo de la ciudad flotante.

-**TRAS EL-** los dos hermanos sujetaron a Gray para salir volando tras Infernus, donde este aterrizo aun sujetando a las dos ponys.

**-maldito, ¿Qué planeas ahora?- **dijo Twilight siendo sujetad contra su voluntad, y con ese sello en su cuerno no podía hacer magia para liberarse.

**-si no puedo ser emperador pos las buenas…que sea por las malas…y tu hijo, es la clave**- dijo sonriendo pícaramente o cual confundió a Twilight, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

**-SUELTALAS INFERNUS, ya perdiste y no conseguirás tus objetivos…has fracasado**- le dijo Angel, con desafió mientras este soltaba a las dos madres arrojándolas lejos.

-**esto aun no se acaba mientras yo siga respirando…le dije esto a tu padre la primera vez que peleamos, "te enviare a ver tu bastardo padre"…pero esta vez si va enserio- **Angel se lanzó contra Infernus completamente lleno de rabia, pero fue sujetado por la magia de este dejándolo inmóvil –**tu no me sirves, así que me encargare de ti en un momento**- con un fuerte rayo desde su cuerno y a quema ropa Angel fue arrojado inconsciente a varios metros, y muy mal herido por ese ataque.

-**NIGHT ANGEL, NO-** grito Rainbow Dash apenas poniéndose de pie para ir a por su hijo, mientras Infernus caminaba lentamente hacia los otros ponys, donde cristal quería mantener el valor pero estaba muy asustada, pues sabía que no podían vencer ese enemigo, hasta que Gray se le puso enfrente como protegiéndola.

**-apártate Cristal…me pediste que no te abandonara y no pienso hacerlo, yo voy a protegerte aunque me cueste la vida-**

-**jejeje…¿Qué veo aquí?...¿es amor? Pues vamos a ver que tanto puedes protegerla-** con un pulso de su cuerno, Gray fue arrojado como una hoja seca ante el viento, aunque se pudo poner de pie, mas por que reacciono al grito de Cristal quien fue tomada por Infernus.

-**CRISTAL, SUELTALA**- dijo Gray con a quella expresión de rabia en su rostro.

**-eso es…enfurécete, ¿me odias Gray Moon?...hijo de Furia y Twilight Sparkle**- entonces Gray echo carrera contra Infernus –**parece que no me odias lo suficiente…pues vamos a darle un empujón a tu odio- **Infernus con su magia levanto a Cirtsal fácilmente hasta 5 metros para ponerla de cabeza y comenzar a bajarla velozmente.

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOO**- grito Rainbow inútilmente, la cabeza de su hija se impactó en el suelo y sus ojos se voltearon hacia atrás mientras la sangre le salía con abundancia por su cráneo dejándola completamente inconsciente, y tras eso Gray se quedó helado en su lugar viendo como su amiga y la pony que el amaba estaba inconsciente, sin saber si estaba aún viva, y como si fuera un triste pedazo de carne Infernus se la arrojo a los pies del pony gris.

**-no…mi hija…MALDITO DEMONIO ¿QUE HAS HECHO?-** le grito Rainbow ahora ella queriendo atacar pero este la golpeo con otro pulso de magia para regresarla con Twilight quien cuidaba de Angel inconsciente.

**-Rainbow ¿estas bien?- **pregunto Twilight ayudándola, pero ambas estaban cansadas y débiles, pero en ese momento las dos sintieron una presencia travesándoles el cuerpo, un sentimiento de miedo y angustia que no habían sentido en mucho tiempo –**esta sensación…¿la conoces verdad?-** exclamo Twiligh respirando agitadamente.

**-si…la conozco**- le contesto Rainbow, y no sabían a que se debía cuando ambas voltearon a donde estaba Gray con Cristal delante de el, este estaba llorando y sus lágrimas cayendo encima de Cristal, con la sangre resbalándole por la frente, los ojos cerrados, solo las lágrimas de Gray corriendo la sangre en su rostro, este apretaba los dientes, de los cuales parecía que le querían crecer colmillos, y levemente su crin parecía moverse al igual que su Cutie Mark estaba quemándose lentamente en pequeñas brazas palidas de un color verde azulado.

-**NO, GRAY RELAJATE, HIJO MIO NO TE PIERDAS, REACCIONA**- le grito twiligh pues ya sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**-pero no entiendo…Dark sellos los poderes de los 3 ¿Por qué esta pasando esto?-**

"_**Flash Back:**_

-lo…lo lamento- exclamo el ahora apenado por querer en cierta forma ir tan rápido.

-no te preocupes…pero, no te muevas…quiero estar aquí un rato mas, tu no me dejes sola- le dijo siguiendo mirando la luna, y el sonrió por el detalle de ella de no repudiarlo por tratar besarla.

-nunca te abandonare…"no dejare que te hagan más daño"-

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

El mismo se había fallado su primera y ni siquiera lo intento, su amada, su amigo los dos estaban heridos por causa de ese monstruo que tenia enfrente, le hizo una promesa a Cristal en el único momento que tuvieron los dos juntos, y verla ahí mal herida e inconsciente como si hubiese pasado a mejor vida, lo llenaba de rabia, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un resplandor verde intenso, las rocas a su alrededor empezaron a flotar despacio.

**-no te lo perdonare…¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso?...maldito cobarde-** dijo en una voz transformada, que parecía un eco entre las sombras, a la vez que una a su alrededor parecía comenzar a emanar una anergia siniestra acompañada de chispas de electricidad, estirando sus patas lentamente hsta tener a Cristal en un abrazo con fuerza e impotencia **–Cristal, por favor…despierta, te lo ruego no me dejes**- exclamo llorando el pony **-¿Cristal?...no…no…NO NO NO-**

**-eso es, no te contengas, ódiame**- dijo Infernus, y sin esperar mas, el joven pony libero todos sus sentimiento en un grito que fue seguido por una honda de viento y finalmente un poderoso torrente de energía color entre verde, blanco y azul, la tonalidad pálida de su padre, y su grito perdido entre esa energía se transformaba lentamente en un rugido.

**-NO, MI HIJO NO…GRAY**- y esta energía finalmente salió disparada hacia Infernus, una enorme garra de cabelló blanco del cual salían brazas pálidas, para mostrar finalmente el rostro de un enorme corcel de aspecto cadavérico, las patas y la cola llameantes pero sus llamas parecían ser almas en pena, y la Doom Mark de la muerte en su costado brillando, rugiéndole en la cara del alicornio.

**-ESO ES VAMOS, NO TE CONTENGAS YA DESTROZAME- **le grito Infernus, y ese grito seria su ultima insolencia, Gray con su poder finalmente liberado por su ira, arrojo a Infernus para después preparar e la punta de su cuerno de acero una esfera de energía tan grande como una casa para disparar un poderoso rayo hacia el alicornio que lo recibió directamente con una risa diabólica, aunque ese poder lo estaba quemando y destrozándolo, con un dolor insoportable, pero el lo disfruto.

El poderoso ataque, se perdió en lo alto del cielo y en las lajenaias, mientras caia el cuerpo de Blue, chamuscado con severas heridas, pero con un extraño brillo prupura en el pecho, y apenas este cayo hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse riendo triunfal.

**-¿Qué pasa?...¿eso fue todo?...-** dijo de manera burlona mientras el corcel pesadilla flotaba en el aire, gruñendo mostrando sus colmillos, y preparando una seguna esfera que esta vez hiba directa a tierra –vamos dispara ya…LIBERAME-

-**ESPERA GRAY, DETENTE NO LO HAGAS-** le grito Twiligh pero inútilmente, el disparo fue directo a impactar en el suelo, las ponys se cubrieron como pudieron para resistir la onda expansiva de la explosión, y un resplandor que se vio en toda dirección, la luz de la muerte.

CONTINUARA…

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**: aun mas revelaciones y mucha mas acción e el próximo capitulo y vamos por los últimos, recuerden que esta historia no iba a ser larga, aunque esta saliendo mas larga de lo que espere ó yo la estoy alargando, como sea, DISFRUTENLA, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.


	7. Cap 7: El Regreso del Demonio

Capitulo 7: El regreso del demonio

Un campo bañado de sangre, una princesa con los ojos cerrados, un corazón roto que cedió a la ira y la locura. Perdido en sus emociones Gray desato todo el poder que por años estuvo cautivo en los confines mas profundos de su corazón, Infernus desato una nueva pesadilla y pago el precio. En un ultimo resplandor que toda la ciudad presencio con temor, pues la intensidad de esa luz reboto contra la luz del sol provocando una gran oscuridad, aparte de la torre de fuego como una enorme fogata donde fue esa explosión.

**-Twilight, cuida de Angel voy por Cristal-** aprovechando un momento la confusión, Rainbow Dash voló a por su inconsciente y lastimada hija, con aquel terrible golpe en la cabeza que provoco Infernus que despertó el poder de Gray **–hijjita mia…-** dijo Rainbow sujetándola entre sus patas, poniendo su oreja en el pecho de la pequeña, y no contuvo su sonrisa –**esta viva…-** efectivamente Cristal seguía viva, el golpe la noqueo por lo terriblemente fuerte que había sido, y la reina blanca volvió donde su amiga, y por si fuera poco, Angel comenzó a mostrar signos de vida al comenzar a abrir los ojos donde al sentir el calor de las llamas, se despertó de golpe.

**-WOW QUE…¿Qué paso?-** dijo atónito, mirando al gran torrente de fuego, el cual poco a poco fue apagándose hasta que se desintegro por completo, y en su lugar había un cráter, y en su interior el cadáver carbonizado de Blue Blood **-¿Qué fue lo que paso?**- es cuando todos ellos voltearon a l escuchar un gruñido atroz, y ver a escasos 50 metros de ellos a la pesadilla gris de llamas verdes. **-¿tio Furia?-**

**-no Angel…es Gray, su poder despertó**- exclamo Twilight mirando su hijo, y pro primera vez ella conocio elm dolor y pesar de Rainbow dash cuando dark se volvia ese corcel asesino. La sonrisa de su hijo y sus bellos ojos purpura ahora en ese ser inframundo. Angel por un momento confundió a su amigo con lo que era su padre el corcel de la muerte, Gray era su viva imagen en su modo pesadilla, y por momentos su aspecto se le hacia genial pero no dejaba de darle un cierto miedo con tan solo ver esos brillantes ojos verdes, cuando notan que este ruge ferozmente mirando hacia el cráter del cadáver carbonizado de Blue/Infernus, y a sorpresa de todos, este se estaba levantando de manera torcida como un zombi con los ojos en blanco completamente.

**-no puede ser…aun esta vivo**- exclamoRainbow, y recordó lo que dijo antes de que le impactase ese ultimo ataque "libérame", y poco a poco vieron como su cuerpo carbonizado comenzaba a romperse y a agrietarse poco a poco, comenzando a caer una costra de ese cuerpo carbonizado dejando ver una luz violeta que provenía de su interior como si este estuviese hueco.

**-ALEJEMONOS, Angel trae a tu hermana RAPIDO**- Angel obedeció a su madre y cargo a su hermana en su espalda, sin saber por qué esta estaba tan mal herida, y Rainbow cargo a Twilight. Pero apenas comenzaron a querer alejarse se desato una explosión de grandes proporciones, un torrente de energía de un color violeta oscuro, con un viento mucho peor que huracanado, una energía que se elevaba hasta el cielo y en lo mas alto de este, viajaban hondas de esta energía como hondas en el agua por todo lo largo y ancho del cielo.

Aquellas hondas viajaron hasta los desiertos del imperio a ojos de los búfalos y los ponys pioneros entre sus muchos y pequeños pueblos, hasta Manehattan donde los ponys no tenían la menor idea de que estaba ocurriendo, pero en dirección a donde era la capital del imperio contemplaban el resplandor como una aguja que tocaba el cielo provocando esas hondas. Aquellas luces en el cielo que incluso llegaron más allá, al valle de los dragones donde estos estaban contemplando con miedo y confusion.

**-¿sabes lo que es esto?-** pregunto uno de ellos a uno de sus tantos compañeros.

**-el amo Infernus…Infernus ah regresado**- dijo aquel dragón seriamente.

**-¿Cómo?...tu y yo y muchos estuvimos ese día, lo vimos volverse polvo…el fue destruido- **contesto el dragón incrédulo, a la vez que un viento frio y tenebroso venia de aquella dirección.

**-parece que no del todo-**

**-¿Qué pasara ahora? También tu yo estuvimos en la prisión del sol durante esos 3000 años…¿crees que venga a por nosotros?-**

-**si viene no será para volver a mandarnos…será para asesinarnos a todos por haber huido cuando vimos la batalla perdida, y si te estas preguntando si deberíamos ir a ayudar esta vez a volver a derrotarlo cometeríamos un error…hemos visto como gana su poder, solo iríamos a ser un alimento para el-** ese dragón hizo una énfasis muy clara cuando Infernus le saco el corazón a aquel dragón blanco que le servía fielmente, acumulando todos los demás corazones en uno solo, devorándolo y volviéndose mucho mas poderoso.

**-¿entonces nos quedaremos aquí a esperar la muerte?-**

**-no lo sé…simplemente, no lo se-**

Mientras que en donde estaba ocurriendo aquella energía, Angel estaba pecho a tierra sujetando a su hermana para no salir volando por el terrible ventarrón, ahí mismo su hermana despertó pero sin abrir los ojos, solo se abrazó fuertemente a él.

**-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-** indago su hermana.

**-no lo se…¿te encuentras bien?-** le contesto su hermano aun agazapado, mientras que donde estaba Rainbow junto a Twilight, esta ultima miro hacia aquel torrente contemplando una sombra que le resulto muy familiar, tanto que le hizo estremecerse. Era la silueta de Infernus tal cual era antes de haber sido eliminado por Dark y después de cuando se comio esos corazones para volverse mas poderoso, cuando este ruge hacia el cielo y su silueta comienza a deformarse de forma grotesca como transmutándose ella misma.

_**Flash Back:**_

**-aquí están los demás documentos a sellar señor Blue**- dijo una pony entrando a la oficina de Blue.

**-gracias Spring Rose, puedes retirarte, estos son los últimos documentos de hoy**- le contesto con una sonrisa el alicornio.

**-gracias señor, eh revisado unas cuentas y hemos tenido un aumento del 15 porciento en la economía del imperio durante su mandato como cenescal-**

**-wow, eso es mucho, ojala Dark viera esto se alegraría también-**

-**si lo creo señor, pero si me permite un comentario, Dark Ligthing fue un buen rey, pero usted en estos dos años ah sido mejor, incluso que la princesa Celestia que en paz descance, es el tiempo mas largo de paz que hemos tenido desde la Carga de los Jinetes y todo desde que Dark se fue, si me permite el atrevimiento-**

**-esta bien, ya retírate y nos vemos mañana a la misma hora**- la pony se retiró, pero no supo el daño que hizo con ese comentario pues la lengua es el arma mas letal de todas. Blue se levantó para ir hacia la ventana, usar su magia para servirse una copa de licor de un estante que tenía junto y mirar a lo lejos relajándose del paisaje y por tanto estrés del trabajo –**soy…soy mejor emperador…**- se dijo a si mismo **–pues, de echo el trono era mío, me pertenecía antes de que Dark llegara, si no hubiese sido por la guerra, y si Celestia o Luna hubiesen fallecido por otro motivo…yo seria el rey ahora...¿y por qué no?**- dijo bebiéndose un trago, pero después sonriendo **–no…es absurdo, no tengo el poder que tenía Dark, no soy ni su talón, no hay nadie que iguale ese monstruoso poder solo los otros jinetes y ese ser alado…el que se los jinetes llaman "Padre de la Creacion"…solo ellos pero…no, había alguien más que igualaba el poder de Dark a un nivel escalofriante…Infernus-** dijo bebiéndose otra copa de maroma para seguir trabajando –**yo mejor emperador…je, que tontería**- pero nadie imagino que ese pensamiento carcomería la mente de Blue más de lo que nadie podía imaginarse –**el trono…ERA MIO**- grito entre las sombras arrojando la botella de licor vacía contra la pared **–si tu no hubieras llegado, yo aun seria el príncipe de Equestria, seria el rey…NO…seria el emperador Y NO TU-** dijo mirando hacia una gran tela con la imagen imponente de Dark Ligthing –**pero ya veras…tus hijos, ellos no merecen tomar el trono, son jóvenes sin experiencia e inmaduros…yo…jeje…yo tomare el trono**- dijo balanceándose por lo embriagado –**superare tus poderes y sere el nuevo emperador…ya veras…jejje, y se como hacerlo jajajajajaja-** tambaleándose, con la visión cansada y borrosa el alicornio ebrio bajo por la zona de celdas y lo más profundo del castillos y la ciudad –**lo usaste para sellar el poder de tus hijos…ahora yo lo usare para darme mas poder jejeje**- la puerta de hierro, la que detrás tenía el corazón maldito de Infernus. Blue aun ebrio supo cómo abrir esa puerta, y ver el corazón en su interior con suma codicia –**ahora…tu me darás el poder que necesito para volverme el nuevo emperador**- dijo usando el hechizo que rompía las cadenas que lo sujetaban para que este cayera al piso, pero apenas Blue se acerco a el, el corazón sorpresivamente salto hacia su pecho –**pero qu…AHH…AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**- comenzó a gritar cuando sintió el corazón de Infernus introducirse en su pecho lentamente, clavándose como un cuchillo, brotando sangre del mismo sin poder detenerlo con un dolor mas punzante que el de mil estacas –**BASTA YA, NO QUIERO ESTO, ASI NO…BASTA, NOOOOOOOOOOOO**- y Blue se tumbo en el suelo, por casi una hora inmóvil, hasta comenzar a levantarse poco a poco con una risa **siniestra -jum…no eres a quien yo esperaba pero tu cuerpo me servirá…je, asi que Dark esta muerto eh…no importa, obtendré mi venganza, tenias un buen plan pony…solo cometiste el error de creer que podias dominarme, maldita basura…pero ahora, yo tengo otro plan**- volteo Blue con aquellos ojos rojizos y de forma afilada, los ojos de un dragón, lo ojos de un demonio, los ojos de Infernus.

_**FIN FLASH BACK:**_

El mundo entero tenía miedo, el viento estaba sin control, la tierra comenzó a temblar en múltiples direcciones como si el mismo mundo sintiera que un antiguo demonio despertó de su letargo. En ciudades como Manehattan los edificios se sacudían, y los cristales explotaban por esa energía, allá donde la tierra se sacudía y el cielo se oscurecía con rayos cayendo en las proximidades. Con aquel peligro Trixie fue sin esperar mas a donde estaban los elementos, tomo su lugar y bajo el escudo para que la ciudad ni sus habitantes sufrieran daños. Y más allá de las fronteras de Equestria en el reino de Trotingham donde también llegaban las luces del cielo como hondas en el agua, para algunos era un espectáculo natural y para otros una señal de que el final estaba cercas.

**-¿Qué es esto?...¿mamá?...MAMÁ-** dijo Azoth el príncipe de Trotingham al ver a su madre sentarse con las orejas agachadas, respirando agitadamente abrazándose a si misma con sus alas, algo le provocaba un miedo pavoroso, cuando ahí llego Anturil incrédulo de lo que pasaba.

-**Anturil…esta presencia, esta energía…la reconoces, ¿verdad?-** dijo Luna aun llena de terror.

**-pero no puede ser…el esta muerto, Dark lo mato, lo destruyo completamente**- entonces Anturil se elevó para querer ir en aquella dirección.

**-ANTURIL ESPERA, NO VAYAS, SABES LO QUE ES, Y NO PUEDES DERROTARLO, ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES HACER?-**

-**tengo que ir, debo saber que esta pasando por que no tiene lógica, si no regreso reúnan a todas las tropas, habrá que defender el reino-**

-**PADRE ESPERA, YO IRE CONTIGO-**

**-NO**- le grito Anturil a su hijo **–no, necesito que cuides del reino por mi, y que protejas a tu madre a cualquier costo**- y sin esperar mas, Anturil salió volando a una velocidad impresionante.

Y en donde estaba llevándose a cabo el desastre, la energía finalmente se comprimió en un punto luminoso para al final una fuerte explosión que barrio con todo, y los ponys a duras penas lograron sujetarse del suelo, cuando todo quedo en una calma total en una nube de humo tan densa como la misma oscuridad.

-**¿estas bien hermanita?- p**regunto Angel tosiendo un poco por el humo a la vez de intentar despejarlo un poco con sus alas.

**-si pero…**- cuando Cristal intento abrir los ojos **-¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro?...no veo nada, esta todo muy oscuro…no…no no ME QUEDE CIEGA, HERMANO ESTOY CIEGA**- la pony se lleno de desesperación al descubrir que la luz de sus ojos se había esfumado, la pony por ese terrible golpe en la cabeza había perdido la vision, y en sus gritos solo su hermano la abrazaba tratando de calmarla.

**-CHICOS…Angel, Cristal ¿Dónde están?-** escucharon la voz de su madre, y pronto su silueta apareció entre el humo junto a Twilight.

**-chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?-**

**-no…mamá, Cristal no puede ver, esta ciega-** dijo el joven príncipe sin saber que hacer, y Rainbow ante tal noticia se fijo en su hija que lloraba sin cesar, y como sus ojos se veian opacos, sin luz –mamá ¿Qué le paso, ¿Por qué tiene esa herida en la cabeza?-

**-hijo, hace un momento Infernus le dio ese terrible golpe en la cabeza a tu hermana…eso debe ser la causa de por qué ahora esta ciega-**

**-mamá…dime que voy a poder volver a ver…dímelo por favor, no quiero quedarme ciega**- suplico la pony, que la luz se haya ido de sus ojos era algo que no podía soportar.

**-oh mi niña, tranquila, estamos juntos, superaremos esto ya veras**- Rainbow no aguanto mas y abrazo a su hija que lloraba ocultando su rostro en su pecho –**hay que movernos de aquí, vamos Twilight, vamos Angel… ¿Twilight?...¿Angel?-** la reina miro a su hijo y a su amiga como ambos estaban petrificados, boquiabiertos, Twilight respirando descontroladamente, gimiendo queriendo encontrar las fuerzas para soltar un grito que describiera el horror reflejado en sus ojos, y solo cuando el humo se disolvió más y que la luz del sol regreso, fue que una sombra gigantesca estaba por encima de los ponys y la reina sintió como su mundo se hundía a sus pies.

La sombra de un coloso, una criatura de fácilmente más de 150 metros de alto, un dragón gigantesco, con 8 alas negras, las superiores más grandes que las inferiores, una larga cola cuya punta tenia forma de un hacha de hierro gigantesca, garras enormemente largas, cuernos como de toro apuntando al frente, una extraña armadura en el pecho de color rojo como sangre, un aliento incandescente que salía de su boca con colmillos, hasta que finalmente este abominable ser abrió los ojos con su brillo rojo demoniaco.

IMAGEN DE NEW INFERNUS (recuerden juntar el enlace)

fs71/i/2011/306/7/a/ commission_ red_eyes_hybrid_dragon_by_ jadenkaiba-d4etjwz .png

**-soy…SOY LIBRE**- grito el dragón y ese grito hizo temblar la tierra, para que este pudiese mirar al suelo donde estaba la familia real.

**-mamá ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién grito? ¿Qué esta pasando?-** exclamo Cristal aun llorando, sin sus ojos no tenia idea de lo que pasaba, y su madre solo podía abrazarla.

-**mi plan funciono a la perfección, finalmente eh sido liberado y renacido-**

**-¿de que hablas monstruo?, explícate-** le dijo Angel, poniéndose frente a su madre como protegiéndolas a todas.

**-¿sabes cómo nacen los dragón? Te lo diré, el huevo de un dragón es muy duro para que pueda romperlo la cría, tiene que recibir ayuda del exterior**- en ese momento Twilight recordó el nacimiento de Spike y como es que necesitaba ayuda para abrirse –**el padre debe romper el huevo con sumo cuidado usando sus mandíbulas o poniendo el huevo en un foso de lava fresca para que el huevo se debilite lo suficiente para que la cría se libere, de no ser asi la cria puede durar en el huevo hasta 500 años antes de abrirse-**

**-¿a qué viene esta clase de biología?-**

**-cuando me apodere de Blue su cuerpo se convirtió en un nuevo cascaron, pese a mi poder no podía romperlo desde adentro, necesitaba ayuda de fuera y una ayuda especialmente poderosa no solo que destruyera el cuerpo de Blue si no que reviviera mi poder, y al apoderarme de Blue supe de ustedes y los sellos de sus poderes, el sello más débil era el de Gray por ser solo hijo de pesadilla y una pony normal, era el mas fácil de romper solo necesitaba un empujón, ¿enserio creiste que quería ser el emperador del reino que mas detesto?...no, el ser emperador era mi plan "B", mi plan desde el principio era liberar los poderes de Gray para que el me sacara de mi prisión, por eso la primera en ser ejecutada hiba a ser su madre para impulsarlo a que rompiera su propio sello, porque el de ustedes nunca se rompería, aunque desconozco como conseguiste tu Doom Mark, pero ahora que eh vuelto, no te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie, VETE AL INFIERNO CON TU PADRE-** el gran dragón intento disparar su primera bocanada de fuego hacia los ponys para acabar con ellos, cuando un rayo de energía lo golpe en el costado con suficiente fuerza para tambalearlo **-¿Quién osa?...ahh, eres tu**- todos voltearon a ver, y aun estaba ahí el corcel gris.

**-es Gray…-**

**-tu…de no ser por ti no podría haber renacido, pero tus ataques que me liberaron dolieron mas de lo que imaginas asi que voy a devolverte el favor**- el dragón envió su enorme garra hacia el suelo aplastándolo, pero de entre el polvo que se levantó emergió el corcel envuelto como una bola de fuego palido que impacto en el pecho del dragón con gran fuerza –**mosca- **exclamo dándole un golpe con su otra garra enviando al corcel de impacto a la tierra.

**-GRAY, AMIGO ¿ESTAS BIEN?- **grito Angel pero de shi volvió a salir el corcel como un proyectil hacia el gran dragón aunque este lo recibió con una llamarada la cual se volteo para regresar contra el dragón de lleno y derribándolo.

**-JA, ese Infernus olvido que el fuego protege a las pesadillas, no las daña-**

-**mamá ¿Qué esta pasando? No entiendo nada, que alguien me diga por favor- **pregunto la pequeña pony ciega.

**-es Gray…cuando Infernus te dio ese terrible golpe en la cabeza, el se enfureció tanto que despertó su poder y ahora esta peleando contra Infernus**- eso le llego a la pony, que sin ver sintió algo que le hacía latir su corazón.

**-¿por mi?...Gray…¿tu estas peleando por mi?-** se dijo a ella misma en voz baja, cuando aprovechando que el dragón estaba derribado, el corcel voló sobre él y le lanzo un poderoso rayo que causo otra explosión.

**-GENIAL, ese golpe le dio de lleno, seguro lo derroto**- pero entonces la gran cola sale y le da un coletazo catastrófico al corcel disparándolo al suelo que se agrieto como una caída de metorito, y el gran dragón se levantó como si nada **–no puede ser…- **entonces el dragón comenzó a observar su garras, abriéndolas y cerrándolas, moviendo su enorme cola como examinando su cuerpo.

-**parece ser que es verdad, ahora soy mas poderoso**-

**-¿Qué?...¿qué ha dicho?**- aquello solo sirvió para perturbar los corazones de los ponys en gran medida.

**-en mis anteriores transformaciones siempre reducía mi tamaño y me hacía más poderoso debido a que mi poder sufría no solo un aumento si no una compresión del mismo, esa era la razón de la reducción de tamaño o eso pienso…pero ahora soy mucho más grande de lo que imagine, eso se debe a que absorbí parte del poder de esos dos primeros ataques de Gray que me liberaron y mi poder ahora en lugar de comprimirse se expandió, ahora soy ligeramente más poderoso a cuando Dark me derroto, la prueba esta en los ataques de Gray, antaño en mi vieja forma esos ataques hubiesen resultado letales y ahora no me afectan la gran cosa-** cuando aterrados los ponys ven que el enorme dragón se envuelve en energía levantando una garra lentamente a la altura de su rostro –**vamos a hacer una prueba-**

**-ALEJENSE TODOS**- Rainbow tomo a Twilight y Angel una vez mas tomo a su hermana para salir volando a toda velocidad.

Mientras Infernus reía a secas entre dientes, los ponys de la ciudad obseravaban con miedo y confusión pues el gran dragón había regresadode entre los muertos. Incluso había varios desde Pony Ville a lo lejos observando todo con sumo interés. Cuando fue que el suelo a los pies del dragón se levantó como una erupción volcánica, un resplandor más intenso que el sol, y un pilar de fuego que creció hasta el cielo, la onda de energía de aquella monstruosa explosión fue tal que la ciudad flotante no pudo mantenerse en balance y finalmente cayó a tierra firme, el poderoso viento arrojo a la familia real como moscas, y en Pony Ville muchos trataron de aferrarse a algo pero fue en vano, el pueblo entero quedo casi arrasado por aquel ventarrón.

**-¿QUE RAYOS OCURRE?-** en un lugar aun muy alejado, Anturil iba volando muy alto pero fue frenado en pleno vuelo por una intensa ráfaga de aire que no le permitió avanzar un centímetro mas –**ESE MALDITO …¿QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO?-** dijo viendo aquella luz a lo lejos como una estrella en tierra firme.

-**¿están todos bien?- **hasta donde alcanzaron a volar, Rainbow Dash aprovecho sus grandes alas para cubrirlos a todos, y se levantó quitándose la gruesa capa de polvo y escombros que se le había acumulado por la explosión.

**-si, estamos bien-** dijo Twilight poniéndose de pie sacudiéndose el polvo–**por amor al cielo, que fue esa horrible explosión, jamás vi algo así-**

**-¿donde esta Gray?-** pregunto Cristal preocupada ya que ella no podía ver nada.

-**me preocupa más donde esta Infernus…iré a ver**- no pudiendo detener a Gray este fue a asomarse lo que había pasado en la explosión y lo que vio jamás lo olvidaría. Un pozo tan profundo que parecía una entrada al abismo por su oscuridad sin fondo, con un radio de 2 kilómetros donde todo fue reducido a menos que polvo, y en su centro flotando estaba el gran dragón que después viajo a la tierra donde estaban los ponys.

**-jejeje creo que me excedí un poco…eh aquí el poder que ahora poseo**- tras eso el dragón soltó risas a carcajadas cuando recibe otro rayo en el lomo –**arg…gusano gris**- volteo y Gray en su forma pesadilla aun seguía intacto, la explosión de fuego no le hizo gran daño -¿**no me oiste? Tus ataques no me hacen daño, y mi poder excede con creces al tuyo…ahora te eliminare para no tener más moscas molestándome, mi reinado sobre todo este mundo COMIENZA AHORA, BASTA DE JUEGOS COMIENZA A SUPLICAR-** Infernus rugió estruendosamente exhalando una llamara de su boca a la vez que el corcel también escupió una pero del color de sus llamas.

El dragón titánico se lanzó al combate y contra el la pesadilla Gris, Anturil va en camino y no sabe lo que está a punto de encontrarse, Infernus ha regresado y es más poderoso que nunca, sin Dark no hay esperanza, pero cabe la posibilidad de que en el mas rento caso Gary pueda derrotarlo, ¿o será este el fin de todo?…Dark…¿Dónde estás?

CONTINUARA.

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: la verdad es que este capitulo ay lo tenia listo cuando termine el otro, solo quería esperarme a esta semana, ni siquiera al finde, igual estmos por los últimos capítulos espero estén disfrutando de esta historia, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	8. Cap 8: El Renacer de la Desesperacion

Capitulo 8: El Renacer de la Desesperación.

Volando tan fuerte como sus alas le permitían. Queriendo llegar a descubrir que era este sentimiento de miedo que le carcomía el alma, Anturil volaba a gran velocidad, ya hacia un momento había cruzado los limites de su reino con Equestria. Cuando ve algo que solo sirvió para preocuparlo mas, grandes pilares de humo negro como la noche y el brillo carmesí del fuego a lo lejos, pero para verlo a esa distancia solo era señal de que una gran extensión de tierra se estaba quemando.

-esto no me agrada…debo darme prisa- y siguió su vuelo rumbo a ese lugar.

Y en donde la batalla era llevada a cabo, el bosque quemándose como leña seca, la tierra irreconocible, solo la ciudad que volvió a elevarse era testigo de una batalla de grandes proporciones, entre grandes paredes de fuego la silueta de aquel demonio mas que dragón, y delante de el las llamas que se habrían para darle paso a un corcel gris con colmillos en lugar de dientes, con un largo cuerno de acero como una cuchilla saliendo de su cráneo, y las llamas de su crin, cola y patas que al separarse parecían rostros de almas en pena. Y el dragón titán, escupió una marea roja de fuego hacia el corcel pero el fuego una vez mas regreso hacia el queriendo envolverlo como serpientes alrededor de su cuerpo, después este junta sus brazos y los separa violentamente con una fuerte ventisca de energía para deshacer esas llamas que intentaban atarlo. Cuando entonces el gran dragón en el punto entre sus grandes cuernos se origina un haz de luz rápido y delgado que se dispara hacia el caballo que lo esquiva pero este sigue de lejos penetrando por la tierra como mantequilla y el bosque que explota colosalmente solo unos segundos después de que ese rayo lo atravesara, iluminando el fiero rostro de Infernus.

Cuando la nube de la explosión se parte por la salida de un rayo de energía del corcel que vuelve a impactar en Infernus sin hacerle ningún daño considerable, entonces la gran garra de hierro del dragon emerge entre el fuego azotando al caballo otra vez contra el suelo pero ahora manteniendo su garra contra el para tratar de aplastarlo, pero el corcel giro el cuelo para escupir una bocanada de fuego pálido directo en el rostro del dragón al menos lo suficiente para que este se liberara ágilmente para taclear al dragón en el duro pecho de este haciéndolo caer de sentón pero entonces la cola del dragón rápida como un látigo gigante golpeo al corcel mandándolo a volar cayendo muy lejos enterrado en el suelo.

Cuando el dragón ve como algo viene viajando por la tierra partiéndola a gran velocidad como si fuera un tiburón de tierra, entonces el dragón titánico martillo el suelo con sus garras poco antes de que eso llegara a el esperando aplastarlo, pero entre las rocas salió el corcel gris dándole un terrible golpe en la barbilla, después de eso el corcel regreso a tierra corriendo a gran velocidad acelerando cada vez mas comenzando a verse la barrera del sonido a su alrededor pero lo que hizo fue hacer que el fuego lo siguiera como una gran marea roja para después dirigirse hacia infernus quien puso su garra plana como una cuchilla cargada de energía directa hacia el corsel. Y cuando estas energías chocaron no había señales de que alguna pudiese sucumbir.

-**VAMOS GRAY NO TE RINDAS HERMANO**- grito Angel desde una posición segura con su familia tratando de animar a su amigo aunque pareciese inútil.

**-mamá ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿quien va ganando?-** indago Cristal en un abrazo de su madre intentando protegerla.

**-ciertamente…Infernus se ah vuelto mas poderoso, lo único que ah salvado a Gray es el gran poder de las pesadillas abismales que corre en su interior, eso y su gran velocidad, Infernus apenas logra seguirlo**- le contesto Twilight mientras veía como aun en el choque de poderes ninguno se hacia a un lado.

**-pero el poder de Gray no esta consiguiendo nada…ay que encontrar una forma de ayudarlo o será solo cuestión de tiempo-** dijo Rainbow.

**-¿pero como? No podemos usar los elementos de la armonía, no afectan a los dragones**- cuando entonces Infernus ruge con fuerza y manda su otra garra y esta logra vencer a Gray con una severa explosión, y todo el fuego que el traía se disperso en grandes rocas de escombro envueltas en llamas.

-**CUIDADO-** bramo Angel y se fue a refugiar con su familia que sin mucha opción de a donde huir se encojieron juntos esperando que ninguno de esos escombros llameantes les diera, ya que con los cuernos sellados de Twilight y Rainbow, nada podían hacer para defenderse, y justo vieron como un gran escombro iba hacia ellos y estos cerraron los ojos esperando que les diera y acabara con su vida. Cuando una sombra se coloca delante de ellos y explota la gran roca, y cuando Angel observo para ver la oscura silueta de quien lo salvo, quiso comenzar a llorar pues sus ojos lagrimearon, su corazón latía descontroladamente por una extraña sensación de alegría, nostalgia, deseo y desesperación **-¿papá?-** pero solo fue una mala broma de su corazón, cuando la imagen se aclaró demostró que era Anturil.

**-llegue a tiempo**- este bajo directo con los ponys.

**-Tio Anturil, cielos que alegría verte**- dijo Angel respirando por satisfacción aunque desilusionado.

**-¿se encuentran bien?- p**regunto el alicornio, y este al ver los cuernos de las ponys se apresuró a romper los sellos con su magia.

**-gracias Anturil, y si estamos bien, no sabes como te agradecemos que estés aquí**- dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

**-arrgh, Anturil**- escucharon las grandes y fuertes pisada del dragón acercándose a ellos con su sombra yugo cerniéndose sobre ellos, Anturil en posición defensiva –**me ahorraste el echo de ir a destruirte junto con tu reino…discípulo del Estallido Negro-**

**-no quise creer que eras tu cuando sentí esa abrumadora energía que recorría cada rincón del mundo…Infernus, ahora yo sere tu oponente y vengare la muerte de mi maestro y todo los ponys de hace 3000 años-** pero Infernus se comenzó a reír a carcajadas por lo que dijo el pony.

-**Anturil espera, el se ah echo mas fuerte esta en otro nivel**- le dijo Twilight queriendo detenerlo.

-**eh entrenado yo mismo, y también me eh vuelto mas fuerte, se que no estoy al nivel de el y mucho menos al de Dark…pero tengo un as bajo la manga que eh preparado para casos como estos, enemigos de gran poder-**

-**no me hagas reír, tu poder es una basura en comparación mía, no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme**- pero entonces otra vez un haz de energía impacto en el lomo del dragón –**por un momento creí que habías muerto en la explosión-** era el corcel Gris y a suerte de todos un seguía ileso pero ya se veía un poco cansado **–no aguantaras mucho mas, me encargare de ti primero-**

**-bien es la hora, con Gray distrayéndolo podre llevar acabo mi AS bajo la manga-**

**-¿Qué es ese AS?-** pregunto Angel.

**-ya lo veras, permítanme concentrarme que aun no lo domino bien…esto solo tomara un momento-**

**-esto no es bueno…- **dijo Apple Jack en la ciudad con todos los ponys que observaban el conflicto –hay que sacar de ahí a Rainbow y a los chicos, no dejarlos que se queden ahí en medio-

-**ya nos adelantamos**- dijo Phobos apareciendo ahí un poco sucio por la explosión que había ocurrido en el castillo cuando se echó abajo la coronación de Blue Infernus –**tenemos un puñado de soldados a la espera de ir al rescate de su majestad, solo necesitamos que Infernus se aleje un poco de ellos-**

**-no esperemos mucho o no aguantaran ahí- **contesto Pinkie Pie.

Mientras que el dragón disparaba y trataba de atacar al corcel gris que aún era demasiado rápido para atinarle con precisión, cuando en un instante después nota algo pese a que todo esta incendiado alrededor e iluminado por el fuego, podía sentir el sol y como este cambiaba de posición, y solo para asegurarse miro arriba y vio como el gran astro de oro se colocaba por encima de el de un modo muy peculiar que el recordaba perfectamente.

**-no…imposible, esto es…-** cuando ve que a su alrededor lo rodeaba un torbellino de energía y su cuerpo a disolverse lentamente como como polvo y esa sensación le provoco un pánico horrible en el dragón **–no…no no no, ANTURIL**- giro rápidamente la vista a donde estaba el pony expulsando su magia a todo poder.

**-YA ES TARDE MALDITO, USARE EL MISMO ECHIZO QUE USO MI MAESTRO HACE MUCHO…PREPARATE A DURAR OTROS 3000 AÑOS EN EL SOL-** y el dragón contemplo como el solo se volvía un punto negro encima de el, como si le estuviese dando la bienvenida por regresar.

**-buen intento…-** entonces todo alrededor pareció comenzar a quebrarse como si fuera de cristal hasta estallar en pedazos y desaparecer solo para mostrar que todo seguía en su lugar nada había cambiado –**buen intento Anturil-**

**-¿Cómo? Si no tenias ni un minuto en ese hechizo de ilusión ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-**

**-¿Qué era ese hechizo? Infernus duro como un minuto sin moverse-** pregunto Twilight.

**-lo llamo **_**"memorias de miedo"**_** simplemente te encierra en tu mayor miedo separando la mente del cuerpo y dejándote inerte completamente solo manteniendo activo tu cerebro en tu peor miedo, y el pero miedo de Infernus era volver a quedar atrapado-**

-**y debo admitirlo, fue una grandiosa idea y si no fuera por los conocimientos de magia de ilusión y alteración de Blue no habría adivinado que eso era un hechizo y haberlos destruido…cometiste un severo error, el primero es que el Estallido negro uso los elementos de la armonía para potenciar semejante hechizo tu no tenías los elementos y sobre todo no eres ni la sombra de lo que el fue, por lo tanto era imposible que llevaras a cabo ese hechizo, eso me hizo reaccionar-**

**-¿Cómo que los conocimientos de Blue? ¿Dónde está el?-** indago Anturil de manera desafiante.

**-Anturil, Blue trato de apoderarse del corazón de Infernus para superar los poderes de Dark y así ser emperador, pero la mente de Infernus sobrevivió dentro de su corazón y Blue no fue capaz de soportarlo y por dos años estuvo actuando como Blue sin darnos cuenta, teníamos a ese monstruo delante de nosotros por dos años seguidos-**

**-así que eso fue lo que paso, eso explicaría muchas cosas**- cuando Infernus percibe la presencia de otro taque sorpresivo del corcel gris como lo hizo anteriormente, y rápidamente se giró para azotar al caballo que hiba a impactarlo por la espalda, pero este emergió devuelta para taclearlo en el pecho.

-**lo admito eres muy rápido muchacho pero no puedes derrotarme, y ya me arte de que una mosca este fastidiando, el tiempo apremia y no planeo seguir con esto…CONTEMPLEN, mi técnica basada en la misma de Dark "Sombras de la bestia"-**

**-¿Qué dijo? ¿esta jugando verdad?- **indago Twilight, todos recordaban esa técnica que Dark utilizo en la pelea contra Infernus, técnica con la cual pudo haber acabado con el pero decido dejarlo vivir antes de eliminarlo con la Lanza Imperial. Pero es cuando ven como de este dragón emana energía como un aura oscura y después la libera con un fuerte rugido. Tal cual entonces se disipo la luz todos quedaron congelados en su sitio pues había cientos si no es que miles de esferas de luz flotando en el aire y todas estas tomaron forma de cabezas de dragón llameantes como lenguas de fuego.

**-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué todos están tan callados?-** indago cristal siendo abrazada mas fuerte por su madre.

**-te conviene no enterarte-** le dijo su hermano en tono aterrorizado.

**-adios…ponys**- solo hizo un movimiento con su garra señalando a los ponys y las luces comenzaron a volar a gran velocidad yendo hacia los ponys y hacia Gray quien por su increíble velocidad podía evadirlos por un momento pero los ponys tuvieron que crear una barrera magia donde estas luces impactaban en el de manera estruendosa y pesada, pero gracias a que ya no tenían los sellos, Rainbow y Twilight pudieron hacer un escudo que resistiera en gran medida.

Cuando entonces una luz finalmente impacto en el corcel gris llevándolo a tierra y donde ahí comenzaron a impactarlo los demás sin darle oportunidad de levantarse con ese dolor punzante como agujas en la piel.

**-NO, MI HIJO, GRAY LEVANTATE**- imploro Twilight, su hijo estab ahí sin una posible salida de ese lugar, y finalmente unas cuantas de esas luces se detuvieron para mostrar al corcel que aun podía ponerse de pie pero ahora ya estaba muy lastimado.

-se acabo Gray Moon…- dijo Infernus caminando hacia el caballo alzando su pie enorme pie encima de este dispuesto a aplastarlo.

-TWILIGHT DETENTE, te matara- le detuvo Anturil a s Twilight que su corazón de madre le ganaba por encima de todo.

-es mi hijo…- comenzó a llorar –**es mi hijo el que está ahí, es mi hijo el que está luchando contra ese monstruo, ES MI HIJO EL QUE VA A MORIR-** lloro desconsoladamente.

**-no…Gray…Gray-** balbuceo Angel, ahora se trataba de su amigo quien estaba al borde del abismo **–"¿Por qué?...mi padre me pidió que yo protegiera a Equestria ¿Por qué Gray es quien esta peleando?...¿por que soy tan débil e inútil?...yo" YO TAMBIEN QUIERO PELEAR**- y el pony se lanzo hacia el dragon fuera de la barrera mágica.

-ANGEL ESPERA NO LO HAGAS- trato de impedírselo su madre pero este pony deostro ser digno hijo de Rainbow Dash al salir disparado a gran velocidad.

-**AUN NO ES TARDE, ESTO AUN NO SE ACABA Y NO PIENSO RENDIRME, NO ME IMPORTA QUE ESTE DRAGON SEA CASI INVENCIBLE NO VOY A DARME POR VENCIDO**- Infernus noto esto e inmediatamente envió una de las luces de energía a interceptar a Angel y haciéndolo caer al suelo en picada y vivo a duras penas.

–**NO, ANGEL- **grito ahora su madre al ver que su hijo no se movia.

**-¿mi hermano? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta mi hermano-** ahora cristal quiso salir pero no se lo permitieron **-¿Dónde esta? HERMANO**- en sus opacos y ciegos ojos la pony comenzó a llorar de impotencia, su llanto llego a su hermano quien casi no podía mantenerse despierto.

**-mocoso apresurado, ¿tanta prisa tienes en morir? Descuida pues acabare contigo en un mome ARGH**- Infernus otra vez por su distracción fue víctima de un ataque directo del corcel quien aun herido no habia perdido su gran poder **–si que eres persistente…quizás necesitas mas castigo**- con solo señalar con su gran garra las luces fueron a impactarlo de nueva cuenta mientras Angel apenas lo veía.

**-maldición…**- dijo ocultando su cabeza en la tierra –**perdón papá, lo intente hasta donde pude…pero quiero saber ¿Por qué?...¿por que sellaste mi poder si querias que protegiera a Equestria?...¿por qué?...maldición-** comenzó a llorar apretando los dientes –**Equestria…no tengo el poder para proteger esta nación, me han pasado tantas cosas maravillosas…mi madre, mi hermana, mis amigos…y siento humillación ser el hijo de Dark Ligthing y no tener el poder para proteger este mundo**- a la mente del joven pony veían sus recuerdos más profundos de su infancia, como se metía en problemas y como salía de ellos, pero había llegado un problema del cual no podía salir –**yo…yo…quiero vivir-** el príncipe negro comenzó a llorar lentamente tirado ahí en el suelo, y después a apretar los dientes, y no se dio cuenta cuando un hilo de sangre comienza a emanar de su frente, su estado era tan grave que no se dio cuenta de nada –**quiero seguir viviendo, quiero seguir con mi madre y mis amigos…quiero proteger este reino, el reino que mi padre se esmero en proteger…no quiero se pierda en la oscuridad**- entonces comenzó a hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse –**NO LO PERMITIRE-**

**-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-** dijeron los ponys cuando ven que por todo lo ancho del cielo comienzan a caer rayos y el viento soplando con fuerza acelerando cada vez más, incluso Infernus quien estaba entretenido con Gray se quedó paralizado de repente.

-**esta presencia es de…no…no puede ser-** volteo a donde estaba Angel viendo como este estaba levantándose gimiendo un poco para después gritar con toda su fuerza y sus ojos estaban en un color rojo sangre, y tal grito hizo que el suelo a sus pies se volara en pedazos y el era elevado en un pilar de roca y un resplandor de color dorado ascendiendo al cielo **-¿Qué demonios pasa?-**

Mientras que en ese torrente de energía se podía ver a Angel como le salían colmillos y su hocico comenzaba a crecer a la vez que su grito se transformaba en un fuerte rugido que rezumbaba en el aire, para que después el pilar que lo sostenía se hiciera pedazos. Infernus voló para poder ver todo mejor desde arriba, y solo ahí pudo contemplara un par de alas mas negras que un cuervo que se estiraban hasta llegar a un buen tamaño, unos grandes cascos de corcel que comenzó a expulsar llamas rojas de ellos, la Doom Mark de la "Desesperación" brillando a todo fulgor y finalmente el rostro de una fiera más que un caballo con ese largo cuerno de metal, los ojos brillantes y grandes colmillos.

**-¿eso es lo que creo que es?-** indago Rainbow sorprendida a la vez de incrédula.

**-pero…si esas es la transformación de pesadilla de Angel, pero si Dark sello su poder usando mi corazón, era un sello muy poderos no había forma de que lo rompiera**- pero entonces el gran dragon se exalto y recordó el momento en que Gray con su gran poder libero a Infernus –**NO, ESO NO- **entonces Infernus se dio cuenta del terrible error que cometió, al ser liberado los sellos que ataban a Angel y a Cristal ya no existían y solo necesitaban un empujón para desatar su poder.

Y el gran corcel se levantó en dos patas rugiendo a los cielos con una fuerte onda expansiva que barrio con las llamas de todo el lugar apagándolas de una buena vez.

¿habrán despertado los poderes de Angel? ¿será posible que Angel en su forma de pesadilla desencadenada pueda derrotar a Infernus?.

CONTINUARA…

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR: el próximo capitulo será el penúltimo y será MUUUY largo, y después ya vendrá el ultimo, hagan las suposiciones que quieran pues ya vamos a acabar, COMENTEN Y GRACAIS POR LEER.


	9. Cap 9: la Ira de Dios

Capitulo 9: La Ira de Dios

Aquel pilar dorado que partió el cielo oscuro como ahuyentando la oscuridad, su luz fue una fuente de calor algo reconfortante a la vez de intimidante. Aquella luz que se vio desde la ciudad y habiendo eso dado unos minutos de valioso tiempo, los comandantes de Equestria se dispusieron a ir a por las ponys que aún quedaban en medio de ese campo de batalla. Mientras que en el cielo su enorme figura que no se podía perder el dragón observaba como es que surgió un nuevo rival, una nueva mosca en su sopa.

Infernus se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, al ser liberado el poder del corazón y los hechizos que habían sido hechos con el se habían desestabilizado lo cual rompió los sellos que mantenían dormidos los poderes de Angel. El dragón observo como ese corcel se levantaba en dos patas rugiendo estruendosamente con una fuerte ventisca que salió por ese rugido, y no tenía miedo de el, pero sabia que estaban simplemente estorbando lo cual lo molestaba o eso creía.

-**mamá ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ahora?-** pregunto la oven princesa, y como anteriormente su madre no sabía si era correcto explicar eso ya que ella no lo entendía.

**-no des vueltas al asunto Dashie, solo diles lo que está pasando**- le dijo Twilight, y Rainbow solo observo hacia donde se desencadeno todo aun con su hija entre sus alas.

**-tu hermano…su sello al parecer se rompió y se ah transformado…ah liberado su máximo poder que yacía dormido en su interior**- la pony sin ver se quedo muda y sorprendida.

**-no se decir con certeza si esto es una buena suerte o mala suerte…ignoramos si son capaces de razonar y nada nos garantiza que mas bien no peleen entre ellos en lugar de contra Infernus-**

**-¿y Gray? ¿Dónde esta el? ¿esta bien?-** pero no paso mucho tiempo para que su pregunta se contestara sola, de una fuerte explosión Gray se levanto del suelo donde estaba siendo asediado hace un momento del letal ataque de Infernus, aún se movía pero se veía lastimado. Es cuando delante de el desciende de manera pesada Angel en su forma de pesadilla gruñéndole a Gray que lo miro de la misma forma, ambos como dos fieras encontradas.

**-oh no, ocurrió lo que temía**- dijo Twilight exaltada y con una mortificación carcomiéndole el alma, a la vez que Infernus le dio una ligera risa.

**-jajaja**_**… "si esto funciona ellos dos se mataran entre si, servirá como un buen espectáculo para saber quien es mas fuerte"**_**-** pensó el dragón, mientras contempla como ambos comienzan a caminar en círculos mirándose fijamente y gruñendo.

**-HAY QUE HACER ALGO PRONTO, SE MATARAN ENTRE ELLOS**- grito Rainbow Dash.

**-vamos ¿Qué están esperando chiquillos?**- dijo Infernus en forma burlesca con los brazos cruzados, cuando de manera espontánea, sin ningún aviso previo vio dos bolas de energía que viajaron hacia el tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta **-¿Qué?-** cuando menos cada una impacto en toda el área del tórax y estomago repetitivamente.

Las ponys se quedaron paralizadas, incrédulas a la vez de sorprendidas, por ultimo viendo como en lo mas alto del cielo dos rayos de energía impactaban al dragón que cayo hacia la tierra aunque cayo de pie.

**-imposible, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que ustedes se están ayudando? Las pesadillas en sus primeras trasformaciones no puedes razonar, ¿entonces cómo es que está pasando esto?-** volviendo atrás solo unos momentos, cuando Angel desencadenado cae delante de Gray quien estaba recuperándose.

**-¿Gray? ¿estas bien?-** fue como una voz en eco, casi telepática que se escuchó en la mente de Gray.

**-si…espera ¿puedes oírme?-** le contesto aunque en su aspecto externo parecían gruñirse.

**-si, aunque parece que fuese algo como telepático-**

**-eso explica porque por mas que gritaba que se alejaran, ustedes seguían ahí parados como lelos-**

**-ups…lo siento…aunque no acabo de entender lo que paso-**

**-no te disculpes, me alegro que no haya sido así, de lo contrario quizás ahora estaría muerto, ese último ataque sí que dolió…y ya que preguntas, no tengo la menor idea, por un momento solo sentí el deseo de hacer pedazos a Infernus en su forma de Blue después note que podía razonar-** cuando escucharon el grito de Rainbow Dash temiendo que ellos dos fuesen a pelear.

**-dijiste ¿Qué no te podíamos escuchar?...parece que ellas no saben lo que está pasando entre nosotros…y tal parece que "el" tampoco-** dijo Angel refiriéndose a Infernus quien cruzo los brazos para ver el "espectáculo".

**-creo que ya se a dónde quieres llegar…¿Cuál es el plan?-**

**-sígueme la corriente-** Angel comenzó a caminar en círculos y Gray también no tardo en hacer lo mismo, como si se estuviesen acechando mutuamente..

-**amm…viejo no se qué tengas en mente, pero yo estuve peleando hace un momento contra ese….MONSTRUO…y no le hice ni un rasguño-**

**-pero ahora no estás solo…y quiero también arreglar mis asuntos con el, ese golpe que le dio a mi hermana acaba de dejarla ciega-**

**-¿Qué? HIJO DE…-**

-AUN NO- le grito mentalmente lo que por fuera se vio como fuertes y amenazadores rugidos, Gray aun seguía furioso por lo que le hizo Infernus a Cristal en el momento que el pensó que quizás la había arrebatado de su lado, pero descubriendo que ahora ella perdió la **vista –esperemos que este mas confiado de que no lo atacaremos**- Cuando escuchan que Infernus proclama que se lleve a cabo la pelea entre los dos cansado de verlo ahí dando vueltas prolongando todo **–AHORA-.**

Todo se resume hasta hace unos momentos, cuando el enorme dragón toco tierra tras los ataques sorpresivos e inesperados de los dos corceles que ahora luchaban juntos. Y justo desde el cielo iban dos ataques mas de los corceles pero los deshizo de un solo manotazo, es entonces cuando este escupe una llamarada con una extraña energía hacia los corceles.

-**este no aprende que el fuego ni nos toca**- dijo Gray volando junto a Angel hacia aquella llamarada.

-**espera…esto no me agrada**- pero fue muy tarde, aquel fuego extraño impacto a los dos lastimándolos y azotándolos contra el suelo heridos por ese ataque.

**-amm…¿alguien mas vio lo mismo que yo?-** dijo Anturil incrédulo ante lo que contemplo de la batalla.

**-por desgracia…si lo vimos**- contesto Rainbow, y su expresión tenia justificación.

**-no soy un tonto, se mejor que nadie que el fuego así sea de un dragón no es capaz de herir a las pesadillas, así que yo mismo cree un nuevo fuego de dragón que puede herir a las pesadillas**- pero no fue suficiente para derribar a los dos corceles que se levantaron con un fuerte rugido.

-eso es jugar sucio- dijo gray poniéndose de pie.

**-hay que seguir atacando, por un momento pareció que nuestros primero ataques eran efectivos, si seguimos así podríamos encontrar un punto débil-**

**-quizas…no olvídalo, es una idea tonta, mejor tu plan VAMOS-**

Infernus se enfoco en Gray para escupir otra llamarada especial pero esta vez el reacciono y estaba intentándola contrarrestar con un propio rayo de energía, lo cual solo sirvió de ancla para detener a Infernus que fue golpeado e toda la cara por un rayo de Angel. Siendo así Gray vio la oportunidad de atacar directamente a Infernus en el pecho con otro rayo y haciéndolo caer de sentón nuevamente, Angel se volvió a sí mismo una esfera de energía y después le dio un terrible golpe en la barbilla a su enemigo terminando de hacerlo caer pero tras eso la rápida cola de Infernus lo ataco por detrás azotándolo contra el suelo y ahí sujetándolo impidiéndole moverse. Inferus entonces se levanto alzando su garra como si de un martillo se tratase con la intención de aplastar al corcel, entonces Gray intento llegar por detrás aunque Infernus se dio cuenta de esto y torcio el brazo para mas bien recibir al corcel gris con un fuerte codazo.

Angel aprovecho esta distracción y haciendo uso de la fuerza extrema que le daba el poder de las pesadillas levanto la cola lo suficiente para que el pudiera salir queriendo atacar a infernus directamente pero fue azotado por otro golpe de garra. Y cansado de una pelea en tierra Infernus se levanto y voló una vez más. Los corceles se levantaron para ir a pelear contra el contra todo pronostico pero con valor y el deseo de proteger aquello que le daba sentido a sus vidas.

Le tormenta que había sido despejada con el despertar de Angel había regresado y los 3 se perdieron en aquella nubosidad, donde por momentos se veían destellos como si hubiese rayos chocando entre aquellas nubes.

-**sus majestades**- los ponys escucharon como ahí llegaron refuerzos para ir a sacarlos de ahí –hemos venidos por ustedes- dijo uno de los pegasos que guiaba a los demás que llevaban un carruaje.

-**gracias, estamos bien podemos volar, ven Cristal**- le dijo su madre a la pequeña que estiraba su mirada hacia el cielo, aunque no podía verlo podía escucharlo, y escuchaba los sonidos de la batalla.

**-¿Qué pasara con mi hermano y con Gray?-**

**-no podemos hacer nada….solo nos queda…tener fe, fe en que ellos juntos puedan derrotar a Infernus, por algún buen motivo ellos no se atacan entre si…han decidido pelear contra Infernus…hay que tener fe**- le dijo Twilight ayudando a la pony a subir al carruaje, la misma Twilight se quedo mirando al cielo y pensando. **–"**_**Furia…¿Qué dirías si vieras a nuestro hijo? ¿estarías orgulloso?...siempre mostro ser mas alegre que tu, pero mostro tu valor…mostros ser digno de ser tu hijo, no se echa atrás ante nada…igual que tu"**_**-** pensó Twilight –**Gray…hijo mío, no puedes perder esta pelea**- a la vez que Rainbow estaba en sus porpios pensamientos.

_**-"Dark…¿esta era tu idea?...recuerdo aquella frase que dijo Ruina en la memoria de Anturil… "Los pecados y el legado del padre pasan a su hijo, y lo que comenzó el padre debe terminarlo el hijo"…Dark, ahora tu hijo esta peleando para acabar lo que creímos acabado hace tiempo…no puedo describirte lo orgullosa que me siento de nuestros hijos, y me hiere que no hayas podido verlos crecer en estos últimos años…pero se que en verdad estarías orgulloso…Dark…confió en nuestro hijo, se que el no perderá"**_-

Mientras que arriba, Infernus buscaba entre el oscuro nubarrón a los ponys, y en un momento donde volteo solo vio a Grai ir hacia el con furia golpeándolo en la mejilla, esta vez incluso le provoco un corte, entonces por un lado Angel se disponía a lanzar un rayo con toda su energía y cuando lo disparo Infernus trato de detenerlo con ambas enormes garras pero aprovechando eso Gray desde el otro lado mando un rayo aunque rápidamente Infernus sostuvo el ataque de Angel con una garra y con la otra bloqueando el de Gray. Es entonces que con un fuerte rugido emanando energía los ataques explotan violentamente en sus manos pero de las llamas de aquella explosión se forman dos largas serpientes de fuego que quieren rodear a Infernus para sujetarlo pero este vuelve a valerse del mismo truco para destruirlas.

El dragón entonces volvió a usar su técnica copia de "Sombras de la Bestia" pero los ponys en un intento desesperado chocan sus propios ataques para hacer una nube de fuego con la cual gracias a su habilidad hicieron una barrera de ardientes llamas donde los ataques de Infernus chocaban y cada explosión reforzaba la barrera en lugar de deshacerla cuando entonces el aliento del fuego especial de Infernus choca contra la barrera y esta vez si la deshace con una fuerte explosión de la cual salieron los dos corceles directo al dragón quien los esquivo pero después se dispuso a ir tras ellos.

Lanzando grandes bocanadas de ese fuego especial que los corceles apenas esquivaban, pero aprovechando en un disparo Angel se dirigió hacia el en un giro disparando su propio rayo de energía chocando contra el de Infernus que empezaba a hacer retroceder al del corcel negro, pero entonces Gray se unió con el suyo ayudando al de Angel combinándose ambos rayos en un solo ataque que venció al de Infernus con creces y se lo devolvió.

**-¿viste eso?-** indago Angel interesado por lo que paso con ese ataque, claramente el ataque de Infernus era mas poderoso pero nunca imagino que lo pudieran hacer retroceder de ese modo con dos ataques combinados, no con esa suma facilidad.

**-ESTOY MAS QUE ARTO**- grito Infernus con aquellos enormes ojos brillando intensamente, a la vez que su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

Mas abajo, los ponys llegaron a la ciudad a ponerse a salvo, y donde las dos amigas fueron recibidos por sus otras amistades que también consideraban familia, pero no fue hasta que entonces un destello como de una explosión atómica en el cielo los deslumbro a todos.

**-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-** indago Rainbow tapándose los ojos de aquel terrible resplandor ayudándose con un ala pero no podía ocultarse del potente viento, y más pronto que tarde los dos corceles aparecieron, a duras penas logrando escapar de la explosión.

-**nunca imagine que ese monstruo tuviese aun semejante poder**- dijo Angel impresionado de semejante explosión, pero es ahí cuando Infernus aprovecho que estaban distados y un rápido movimiento sujeto a los dos corceles, uno en cada garra.

**-MALDITA SEA NOS ATRAPO**- grito Gray.

-**hasta aquí…los estrangulare lentamente mientras veo como explotan sus cabezas como uvas**- y si efectivamente comenzó a apretarlos y los dos ponys comenzaron a gritar del intenso dolor, su fuerza extrema aquí ya no servia y no estaban en ángulo correcto para hacer un disparo al dragón. Y muy allá en la ciudadela se escuchaban no los gritos pero si los rugidos graves y ahogados de los corceles y se podía ver lo que estaba pasando.

**-oh no…ANGEL, GRAY, RESISTAN**- les grito Rainbow, a lo que la ciudad saco sus grandes cañones y rápidamente dispararon hacia Infernus quien sin hacerle mucho caso giro la cabeza y disparando un haz de luz delgado desde sus cuernos hizo explotar las bombas que había disparado la ciudad para después escupir una gran bocanada de fuego, Trixie apenas alcanzo a ajar el escudo pero la ciudad cayo de nuevo por la fuerza del impacto.

**-miren…aun en su patética ciudad tratan de detenerme…la destruiré mientras los tengo aquí agarrados como muñecos…no importa si pueden razonar o no…quiero ver la desesperación en sus ojos-**

**-maldición… AAAAAHHHH**- el grito de Angel por algún motivo logro llegar a su hermana quien se tentó el pecho con un extraño dolor.

**-mi hermano…puedo sentirlo…HERMANO**- el dragón avanzo hacia la ciudad y comenzó a dar fuertes y rápidos latigazos con su cola con forma de hacha, golpes extremadamente fuertes que poco a poco comenzó a hacer una grieta en el campo de fuerza.

**-rayos…hay que hacer algo o si no va a destruir la ciudad**- dijo Gray tratando de zafarse sin mucho éxito.

**-escucho sugerencias**- contesto Angel con el mismo intento de tratar de zafarse.

**-espero esto funcione- **el corcel gris expulso una bocana de fuego pálido que por su poder de controlar el fuego lo dirigió justo al rostro del dragón pero fue inútil ni siquiera se inmolo y solo apretó mas para volver a hacerlos gritar de dolor, sentir como sus huesos crujían era insoportable. Y entre sus gritos la pequeña pony seguía sintiendo el dolor de estos dos.

-**los puedo sentir…les duele….les duele mucho…a Gray…y a mi hermano**- se dijo a s si misma poniéndose una pata en el pecho. Entonces Infernus dispara su haz de luz cortante sobre la ciudadela y este explota sobre el escudo pero destruyéndolo por completo.

-**no puede ser…el único que destruyo el escudo fue ese demonio Asura de hace años durante la Carga de los Jinetes…Infernus lo ah destruido de un ataque**- exclamo Rainbow Dash, los ponys por cientos estaban paralizados completamente, no había donde correr.

**-es su fin…-**

**-DETENTE**- escuchando ese suave a la vez de fuerte y desesperado grito, Rainbow con pánico vio como su hija se lanzó volando hacia Infernus, aun sin ver solo guiándose por el sonido -**mi hermano y Gray están peleando por protegernos, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO PELEAR, VOY A PELEAR-** Infernus solo le dio un fuerte coletazo enviándola hacia el suelo, y ahí sobre su cuerpo inerte le puso la pata encima pisándola como si de un insecto se tratase.

**-CRISTAL-** grito la reina, y los dos corceles se quedaron como rocas al ver como la pony quedo aplastada ahí abajo –**MALDITO, NO TE LO PERDONARE JAMAS**- Rainbow encolerizada y sin resistirlo mas quiso atacar a Infernus por su cuenta pero no se lo permitieron -**SUELTENME, COY A HACER PEDAZOS A ESTE ASESINO, ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA…déjenme por favor…**- Rainbow ya desistió por si misma para tirarse a llorar al suelo, habiendo dado por muerta a su hija.

**-eso les pasa por…¿eh?-** Infernus sintió una gran presión sobre su pata, algo la estaba moviendo desde abajo –**no puede ser…debería estar aplastada como mierda…esa pony no puede tener semejante fuerza…a menos que**- entonces una luz incandescente que brillo por debajo de la pata del dragón acompañada de un fuego azul.

**-Rainbow…mejor observa esto**- le dijo Apple Jack y la reina no tardo en ir a asomarse.

**-¿será acaso?...-** finalmente la fuerza de lo que fuese a estar ahí abajo saco de equilibrio a Infernus haciendo que este diese un paso hacia atrás pero liberando a lo que estuviese ahí. Aquel cumulo de fuego azul zafiro y donde parecía que se levantaba una sombra.

-**no hay duda….ahora Cristal ha despertado**- y se escuchó un estruendoso rugido que sacudió hasta los cimientos de la tierra, donde al final un rayo de energía azul impacto directo a Infernus en el pecho con la suficiente fuerza para que soltara a los dos corceles. El fuego comenzó a menguar, y apareció una nueva pesadilla, los mismos colores de pelaje blanco y crin negra de la pony y sus ojos en un azul brillante, pero lo que mas se noto fue que su Cutie Mark ahí estaba pero parecía quebrarse hasta deshacerse bruscamente y obtener una marca bastante peculiar.

**-¿ya vieron?...Cristal tiene la marca de Guerra- **menciono una de las ponys. La pony había despertado su poder y ella obtuvo la que antes fue la primera Doom Mark de su padre, la marca de Guerra en lugar de la de Desesperación que llevaba su hermano.

-**me siento…me siento GENIAL…cielos, siento que puedo cargar una montaña…y…puedo…PUEDO VER, YUJU PUEDO VER**- grito la pony aunque a oídos de los demás fuese solo rugidos de bestia, pero entonces ahí llegaron a encontrarla su hermano y su amigo.

-**hermanita ¿estas bien?**- indago el pony.

**-yo debería preguntar eso…así que esta es la forma de pesadilla…Angel te pareces a papá y por un momento pensé que eras el, pero no entiendo…claramente Infernus dijo que papá sello nuestros poderes pero ¿Por qué sucedió esto? Y sobre todo dijo que las pesadillas no razonan ¿Por qué puedo razonar también?-**

**-créenos, tenemos la misma duda**- contesto Gray tambaleando un poco entonces Cristal llego a sujetarlo.

**-Gray…estas mal herido, relájate un poco-**

**-lo are cuando esta cosa este vencida**- pues no falto poco para que Infernus se pusiera de pie, pero esta vez la rabia se había apoderado de sus ojos.

**-canallas…no crean que han ganado, incluso si fueran 100 de ustedes no tendrían posibilidad de derrotarme-**

**-¿saben que? Estoy enfermo de escucharlo hablar…vamos a cerrarle la boca a este dragon de una vez y para siempre…¿están conmigo?-** Infernus escupió una bocanada de fuego que los corceles esquivaron y volaron para ponerse detrás de el quien volteo para seguirlos, cuando sintió un disparo que fue por parte de Cristal y al regresarse para atacarla sintió como su cuerpo era levantado.

Pues los dos amigos usando sus crines habían sujetado su gran cola y lo habían jalado para alzarlo, entonces Cristal se elevó para dispararle a Infernus y hacer que este se estampara de espaldas contra el suelo, pero rápidamente se elevo para querer escupir una bocanada de fuego hacia ella pero fue recibido por un disparo en el pecho y casi instantáneamente recibió otro por la espalda. Entonces cristal se vuelve a si misma una esfera de energía para golpear al dragon quien le da un manotazo enviándola al piso y ahí quiso escupirle su fuego especial pero fue golpeado en la barbilla por Gray y en su mandíbula superior por Angel cerrándole la boca haciendo que su ataque le explotara en la propia boca lo cual consiguió lastimarlo. Rápidamente el dragón disparo su rayo delgado con el cual persiguió a Angel pero sin abandonar a su amigo Gray golpeo el pecho del dragón donde luego se unió Cristal y mas pronto que tarde Angel y ahí los 3 juntos estaban consiguiendo empujar al dragón con gran fuerza.

**-yo…yo simplemente no lo creo-** dijo Pinkie sonriendo lentamente hasta volverse una gran muea e su rostro –**VAMOS, NO SE RINDAN USTEDES PUEDEN LOGRARLO-** y no tardo mucho para que la ciudad entera comenzar a animar a los jóvenes príncipes.

**-no lo creo, lo están logrando, Infernus no puede seguirles el movimiento a 3 enemigos a la vez…quien diría que esa expansión de su tamaño seria su gran debilidad- **dijo Anturil con una sonrisa y un cálido sentimiento de esperanza.

**-es mas que eso Anturil…-** dijo Twilight con una sonrisa de satisfacción **–es la magia de la amistad-**

-**tienes razón Twilight**- le dijo Rainbow Dash con viejos recuerdos de cuando derrotaron a Nigthmare Moon y a Discord –**la amistad es un lazo muy fuerte, cuando estábamos unidas por nuestra amistad no había nada que no pudiéramos hacer y no había nadie quien no pudiéramos vencer-**

-**ese mismo lazo se forjo en estos 3 pequeños…el lazo que los une esta por encima de cualquier poder…solos hubiesen fracasado…unidos pueden lograrlo todo, ojala la princesa Celestia viera esto-** Twilight no pudo contener las lágrimas –**había olvidado lo que podía lograr el poder de la verdadera amistad...VAMOS, ACABEN CON INFERNUS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS-**

**-esto…esto…esto es una pesadilla**- dijo Infernus tambaleándose con un ojo ya cerrado y cuando menos recibió otro disparo en la espalda y dos en el pecho derribándolo.

**-¿funciono?**- pregunto Cristal reagrupándose con los otros.

-**no, no se va a morir con eso…-** le contesto Gray, cuando Infernus ruge con suma intensidad poniéndose de pie, sus ojos brillando en rojo y energía expulsándose de su cuerpo.

**-pero si lo hicimos enojar muchísimo mas**…- el cielo se oscureció aun mas de la cuenta, las rocas alrededor de Infernus comenzaron a elevarse lentamente a la par de la tierra temblando con fuerza.

-**se burlaron de mi…se burlaron de mi…yo…YO SOY INFERNUS- **

**-te tomo la palabra…esta vez si que esta muy enojado**- dijo Gray apenas resistiendo el fuerte ventarrón que expulsaba ese dragón encolerizado.

**-¿pero que demonios está pasando? ¿es este el poder de Infernus? Jamas creí que tuviese ese poder-**

**-Rainbow mira…mira al cielo**- cuando Twilight le señalo, la reina se congelo en su lugar, había algo en el cielo que parecía como si estuviese queriendo quebrarse como si fuera de cristal.

**-imposible…es...es una grieta dimensional…como las que ocurrieron cuando los jinetes estaban peleando….¿a ese nivel ah llegado el poder de Infernus?-**

-**yo soy Infernus…azote de esta tierra…señor de todos los dragones…-** la ira de Infernus estaba alcanzando todos los límites y la grieta comenzó a hacerse mucho mas grande, pero para ser solo una era mas grande que cualquiera de las grietas que se abrieron en la pelea de los jinetes –**yo…yo…yo…YO NO VOY A PERDER**- justo cuando la grieta había alcanzado un tamaño enorme y que pareció que estaba a punto de haberse Infernus despego al cielo a gran velocidad, inalcanzable para cualquiera brillando en lo mas alto como una estrella de energía y el cielo girando a su alrededor como si el fuera el ojo del huracán.

-**imposible…no…no puede ser-** exclamo Twilight con un temor que le hizo temblar las piernas, el recordatorio de hace años, el ultimátum de su existencia -**ESE MALDITO LO VOLVERA A HACER-**

-**JUCIO FINAL DEL DRAGON-** una vez mas, como aquel entonces, en su desesperación, humillado y mancillado, Infernus busca su victoria en la destrucción, sin querer dejar rastro alguno de lo que esta allá abajo.

**-ahora si valimos…no hay forma de parar eso**- dijo Cristal mas que impactada y aterrorizada, pues ellos podían sentir la abrumadora energía que se acumulaba en el cielo.

-**amm…chicos, ya hace rato que estoy pensando en el comic que leí poco antes de que saliéramos despavoridos de la ciudad**- dijo Gray con algo de duda a lo que Cristal lo miro enojado.

**-¿ESTAS JUGANDO? Estamos a punto de quedar hechos polvo y tu piensas en HISTORIETAS!-**

-**NO ESPERA…ya se que de que comic habla…ES BRILLANTE, BUENA IDEA GRAY-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué se te ocurrio?-** contesto Gray confundido.

-**escuchen, si podemos sincronizar toda nuestra energía en un súper rayo combinado quizás tengamos la posibilidad de debilitar o incluso neutralizar el ataque de Infernus…es arriesgado pero no tenemos ninguna otra opción y si ataca no habrá esperanza...es el todo o nada**- los 3 corceles se miraron a si durante un par de segundos para luego.

**-SI HAGAMOSLO, me encanta este plan, me emociona participar en el**- contesto Gray con entusiasmo, y los 3 caballos se pusieron en formación en triangulo, y sin perder el tiempo comenzó a canalizar su energía emanando desde la punta de sus cuernos como cuchillas. Esa energía no tardó mucho en comenzar a girar alrededor de ellos envolviéndolos a los 3 en un torbellino que aumentaba de tamaño y de velocidad, para después en el centro del triangulo se originó un punto luminoso, una pequeña y hermosa luz blanca la cual comenzó a crecer de golpe haciéndose cada vez más grande y de ella emanaban chispas como de electricidad de color rojo. Aquella luz era blanca como la luna, tan brillante como el sol y en cierta forma parecía reconfortante –**ey…esta funcionando, no se desconcentren-**

**-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué están haciendo ese chicos?-** indago uno de los ponys, pero lo que estaban haciendo mas que preocupar a los ponys les levanto el animo, un as bajo la manga.

**-PRINCIPE NIGTH ANGEL, PRINCESA CRISTAL, JOVEN GRAY NO SE RINDAN, CONFIAMOS EN USTEDES**- grito uno de los soldados, y pronto todos de nueva cuenta estaban unidos en un coro de alago y esperanza, ánimos que llegaron a los oídos y al corazón de los 3 amigos.

**-¿escuchan eso?...NO PODEMOS FALLAR**- dijo Angel de modo autoritario, la esfera de energía ya se había vuelto muy grande, casi del tamaño de una casa de 2 pisos, estaba lista para ser disparada en cualquier momento.

**-conviértanse en polvo del universo**- Infernus junto sus garras apuntando hacia los ponys y su energía salió disparada en un gran rayo de tamaño colosal, a su vez que los 3 corceles pesadilla dispararon con tremendo poder su rayo de energía que choco directamente con el de Infernus con una honda de choque que sacudió la tierra y la ciudad.

El choque de ambos poderes trajo graves consecuencias, la grieta que se había formado por el poder de Infernus estaba volviendo y pronto comenzaron a caer pequeño trozo de ella, se estaba abriendo lento pero seguro, los ponys estaban confiando en los 3 jóvenes que estaban tratando de mantener el ataque, aunque Cristal estaba fresca, Angel ya tenía algunas heridas y sobre todo Gray que ya estaba muy débil pero esto no lo hacía rendirse. Mas que nada en el cielo Infernus estaba mas que confiado y podría sentirse su risa ya que podía casi saborear su vitoria que estuvo aguardando por muchos años, y pronto la energía de este comenzó a vencer a la de los 3 jóvenes quienes incluso estaban sucumbiendo arrodillándose lentamente.

**-resista…no…no se rindan chicos**- dijo Angel forzándose y tratando de apoyar a su hermana y a su mejor amigo.

**-ya no….aguanto…casi no me…me quedan fuerzas- **contesto Gray ya casi en su limite.

**-lo siento…papá…ya no…puedo…resistir**- se dijo Angel a si mismo casi a puto de rendirse al igual que los demás.

Cuando entonces se ven a si mismos en una dimensión blanca sin nada solo ellos pero no en su forma de pesadilla si no en su forma de ponys, entre Cristal y Angel estaba Dark abrazando a cada uno con un ala, con Gray estaba su padre Furia, ambos sonriéndoles a sus hijos y asintiendo con la cabeza, esto último los hizo hace un último esfuerzo, una última explosión, en un último grito donde desencadenaron toda su energía, y pronto su rayo empujo con gran fuerza al de Infernus ascendiendo hacia el cielo a encontrarse con su némesis.

**-no…NO PUEDE SER-** grito el dragon al verse envuelto en esa energía blanca. Al final el cielo quedo iluminado por una luz mas cegadora que la del sol en la que todos los ponys no pudieron hacer mas que cerrar los ojos, esta luz no duro mucho y al mirar el cielo solo quedaron rastros de la explosión que parecía una lluvia de estrellas en lo alto del firmamento.

-**vengan, RAPIDO, un equipo medico**- ordeno Anturil y salieron volando hacia el campo de batalla, pues ahí estaban 3 pequeño ponys, tirados en el suelo muy agotados pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y los 3 tenían sus respectivas Doom Marks a la vez de sus cuernos. Y no tardo mucho para que los cuerpos médicos llegaran por ellos llevándolos volando sintiendo la refrescante y confortable brisa del aire al volar, y al llegar a la ciudad lo que los despertó fue le risa y los vítores de alegría de cientos de ponys agradecidos y ahí los 3 hicieron un esfuerzo por levantarse solo para ser recibidos con fuerza por sus madres y sus familias.

**-lo logramos…vencimos**- dijo Angel muy cansado siendo abrazado por su madre junto a su hermana.

**-mis hijos…su padre estaría llorando de alegría si los viera, estaría super orgulloso, yo lo estoy-** les dijo Dashie llorando en silencio pero de alegría.

**-mamá**- dijo Cristal tiernamente, y cuando su madre la miro a los ojos supo que era –**aun sigo ciega-** pero su madre la abrazo con aun más fuerza.

**-no importa…estamos juntos, saldrás de esta ya veras-**

-**mereces ser llamado el hijo de Furia, lo hiciste Gray, lo hicieron**- le dijo su madre abrazándolo.

**-el señor Gray estuvo genial-**

-**es tan fuerte-**

**-y taaan guapo mas con ese cuerno como espada**- dijeron unas ponys ahí haciendo sonrojar al pony gris que después fue abrazado por Cristal quien aun ciega los miro como molesta.

**-ey…¿Por qué esto?-** le dijo sonrojado, a lo que Cristal le guiño un ojo causado la risa de todos, pero esa risa se vio abrumada y detenida en una milésima de segundo cuando sintieron una sombra encima de ellos.

**-imposible…-** Angel volteo para que todos vieran ahí flotando a Infernus, con levs heridas, un ojo cerrado y con una mirada de furia y poder.

-**les dije…que me había vuelto un Dios…que ni 100 de ustedes podrían vencerme…pero admito que ese ataque me dolió mucho…Y VOY A REGRESRALES EL FAVOR-** el dragón se alejo para a cierta distancia volver a hacer su ataque del Jucio final del Dragon.

**-no…no…NO NO NO NO-** dijo Angel llorando ahora de impotencia, los 3 estaban muy cansado para poder volver a pelear de vuelta, y aunque pudieran no sabían cómo transformarse, eso fue un golpe de suerte por su explosión de poder de pesadilla.

-**Gray…¿ahora que?-** le dijo cristal que estaba junto a el, este le dio un beso en la mejilla como señl de que estaba con ella y después la abrazo, donde esta se escondió en el y cerró los ojos, ahí se les unió Twilight.

-**mamá…perdón, lo intentamos, en verdad lo intentamos**- dijo Angel llorando a cantaron escondido en su madre.

**-esta bien hijo…hicieron mas de lo que cualquiera aquí…y aun asi sigo orgullosa…tranquilo, quizas pornto veamos a tu padre, y volveremos a estar juntos**…**los quiero niños-** ahí los 2 se abrazaron con fuerza esperando el ataque final del cual no había forma de esconderse, al igual que todas las familias, pero sin llanto solo en silencio esperando el final, mas cuando oyeron el sonido del disparo y aquella luz acercándose a su ciudad a una velocidad aterradora, y en solo milisegundos la ciudad se vio envuelta en la energía, quizás para desaparecer para siempre y eternamente, el fin de Equestria y el mundo de los ponys.

CONTINUARA…

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: les tengo dos finales, uno que es el final definitivo que tenía para esta historia, el otro es el final pero que después le seguirá una historia de 3 episodios tipo OVA que se me ocurrieron de la noche a la mañana, se los dejo en su decisión, voten por el final que quieran en los comentarios, el final mas votado será el que saldrá la siguiente semana.


	10. Cap 10: Una Vida Bien Vivida

Capitulo 10: Una Vida Bien Vivida

Un haz de luz gigantesco aproximándose, portando la muerte consigo con el afán de destruir todo rastro de vida a su paso. Y una ciudad más que resignada, todos acurrucados en un abrazo comunal para darse ánimos, la despedida de todos, amigos, madres, padres, hijos, hermanos, todos ahora eran iguales y todos iban a afrontar un destino del cual no podían escapar. Ahí un joven príncipe que lo había dado todo pero no fue suficiente lloraba a cantaros pero en silencio entre las suaves plumas de su madre. Al final este pony miro hacia el estandarte ondeante de su ciudad, el que llevaba el símbolo de su padre por bandera, al final le sonrió pues finalmente podría encontrarse con su padre en el mas allá o al menos ese era su deseo, y cerro sus ojos cuando sintió la luz ya encima de el. La ciudad gigantesca de roca y marfil desapareció en el rayo que le envolvió toda al impactar, pero justo en donde fue el punto de impacto se presenció un destello dorado con un horrendo estruendo en la luz.

Entonces ahí en la ciudad que todos notaron que aun seguían ahí, que a pesar de que el rayo los alcanzo no lo sentían no los estaba golpeando, estaba siendo detenido por algo, la luz tan intensa no los dejo ver, pero si contemplaron una sombra de un tamaño mas que imponente que se originaba entre la ciudad y el Juicio Final del Dragón, nada que se pudiese distinguir. Pero finalmente la resistencia no se pudo hacer mas completa y todo exploto en un fuerte destello enceguecedor del cual todos gritaron para sujetarse a duras penas de la honda de choque.

**-¿Qué paso?...¿Trixie bajo el escudo?-** pregunto Gray mientras todos estaban abrumados por una oscura nube de polvo y humo que aun no los dejaba ver.

**-no…el escudo no hubiese podido resistir semejante poder…aquí paso algo-** le contesto Angel, pero pronto el humo comenzó a desvanecerse dejando ver lo que sea que estaba enfrente de su ciudad, algo de un tamaño super gigantesco, quizá igual o mas que la ciudad -¿**de dónde salió esa montaña?-** indago súper impactado de impresionado.

**-no…no es una montaña**- dijo Rainbow, su corazón estaba latiendo mas fuerte que nunca, cuando todos se alertaron al escuchar un relinchido detrás de ellos y el paso de unos cascos grandes y pesados.

Rápidamente Gray se volteo para ver de que se trataba y su rostro comenzó a lagrimear queriendo resistir el llanto, haciendo pucheros demasiado apretados y de inmediato se lanzo a correr y abrazar lo que era una pata gris de un corcel con llamas verde azuladas, abrazándola con toda su fuerza gimiendo de una alegría que no podía contener, ahí se agacho un rostro e un caballo sobre su lomo para darle animo y en modo de saludo. Pues no era nadie mas que su padre montado por su jinete, el jinete pálido, el jinete de la muerte.

**-es…es- **balbuceo Twilight estupefacta y petrificada respirando agitadamente, pronto algo les llamo la atención, parado sobre una de las torres estaba el jinete rojo con su gran espada montado en su caballo mirando a los pony de manera seria, y pronto observaron que flotando en el cielo los otros dos jinetes Victoria y Hambruna, este primero parado de canclillas sobre su yegua pesadilla, con ambas pistolas en mano y haciendo un saludo peculiar con estas.

-**son los jinetes…están vivos**- comento Rainbow sonriendo y riendo levemente por que en se momento sintió el alivio mas grande de toda su vida -**pero…entonces**- el humo se despejo por completo y pudo ver la titánica figura de un ser por mitad ángel y por mitad demonio que fue el que detuvo el ataque del dragón. Y en las llanuras Infernus bajo a tierra paralizado y tembloroso, lo que estaba ahí era súper gigantesco, la comparación a el no era mas que una rata que podía aplastar en cualquier momento.

**-pero…no…esto es imposible, se supone que todos ustedes están muertos…**- balbuceo con el primer escalofrió de su vida que recorrió hasta el último rincón de su ser. Es entonces que aquel súper titán comienza a desvanecerse en líneas de luz y polvo dorado que comienzan a concentrarse en un solo punto, Rainbow solo pudo secarse un lágrima de inmensa alegría a la par de su sonrisa. Ahí su hijo estaba estupefacto que parecía que sus ojos saldrían de sus orbitas, cuando en la muralla descienden unos cascos negros y llameantes, un corcel de armadura roja montado por un jinete de armadura negra, su padre Dark Ligthing.

**-lamento haber tardado tanto**- dijo mirando a todos los ponys con una leve sonrisa, Samael su jinete coloco su mano en su yemo para hacerlo desaparecer como si de humo fuese para después bajarse de su caballo –**enserio…lamento haber tardado mas de lo previsto**- agrego secándose una lagrima y sin mas, todos sus amigos y su familia se lanzaron hacia el en un abrazo común.

**-si yo sabia…YO LO SABIA, SIEMPRE LO SUPE**- dijo su hijo abrazando su padre tan fuerte que témese que este se apartara de el y no volviese otra vez, esos 4 años que no pudo verlo.

-**pero…¿Cómo? La pesadilla nos dijo que ustedes**…- balbuceo Rainbow aun confusa de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-**el Limite de las Almas también llamado la Sala de los Ecos en verdad era un lugar peligroso…quedamos sin comunicación y extraviados por un tiempo aparte que ahí el tiempo va mas deprisa…pero la historia es…un poco mas complicada**-

-**pero se nos aviso de otra grieta que se estaba originando**- contesto Ruina señalando hacia el cielo donde estaba la grieta que estaba siendo provocada por Infernus, pero como si fuese una invocación el dragón emergió con su sombra imponente.

-**DARK…LIGTHIING**- grito con furia el dragón, por un momento el que no le hicieran caso cuando ellos aparecieron que fueran directamente con sus familias fue como una burla en cierto sentido como si no lo tomaran en cuenta, más que el ver a su enemigo ahí lo hizo estallar en rabia.

**-PATADA DE LA VICTORIA**- el jinete de la victoria apareció asestando una sola patada en la cara del dragón arrojándolo contra el suelo como si fuera un juguete, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los ponys.

**-wow**…- exclamo Gray.

-**puedes decirlo otra vez**- le dijo Angel igual de estupefacto que su amigo quien con permiso dijo _"wow"_ otra vez. El dragón se levanto con la garra puesta sobre su frente, al retirarla se dio cuenta de que tenia sangre, esa patada fue muy fuerte.

-**oye lagartija…las familias se están reuniendo, ¿Por qué no dejas que se den unos besitos y abrazos mientras tu y yo jugamos?**- le dijo Raziel el jinete de la victoria sacando el mango de katana debajo de su muñeca para extraer su katana larga. Infernus encolerizado quiere darle un fuerte puñetazo hacia el jinete quien esta dispuesto a recibirlo –**si…venga-**

**-déjame algo-** pero entonces ahí pareció delante de el, el jinete Guerra quien con su enorme puño de hierro dio un golpe contra Infernus, a lo que la garra de Infernus se hizo de enormes grietas en toda ella cuando impacto con el de Guerra provocándole un inmenso dolor ardiente y punzante **–vaya que esa cosa es dura…quería comprobar que tan fuerte es el dragón del que nos habló el caballo de Samael**-

**-EY VIEJO ¿Por qué te metes? Quería a este sujeto para jugar yo solito, ahora me debes 3 bolsas de chocolates y 2 tortas ahogadas**- alego Raziel molesto de que interrumpieran su juego. Pero el término "jugar" sirvió mas aun de humillación a la bestia, aun mas rabiosa escupió su llamarada de fuego especial hacia los jinetes que siguieron discutiendo sin ponerle atención por que entre ellos se puso la jinete del hambre girando su alabarda velozmente en dirección de las manecillas del reloj y el ataque del dragón ahí fue parado como si nada.

**-im…imposible…¿Qué rayos son ustedes?-** indago el dragón sorprendido, cuando la jinete hace girar su alabarda en dirección opuesto y el aliento del dragón reapareció siendo relanzado hacia el pecho del dragón derribándolo y causándole una herida.

**-wow…y mas WOW**- dijo Gray asombrado a mas no poder –**sabia que los jinetes eran fuertes pero no tanto…en menos de 5 minutos le han hecho mas daño que…bueno nosotros no le hicimos ni un rasguño-**

-**ahora me toca a mi**- le dijo su padre montado por su jinete, el jinete pálido ambos saliendo hacia el dragón. Muerte estiro su guadaña para enganchar al drago por la cola y ahí con una fuerza increíble comenzó lo levanto y comenzó a hacerlo girar cada vez mas rápido.

**-no…ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO- **gritaba el dragón en completa desesperación siendo agitado como un juguete para niños.

**-RAZIEL, TE TOCA-** le grito Muerte al jinete de la Victoria, este entonces se hizo girar su cabeza rápidamente para detenerla con una gorra de baseball, y ahora en lugar de sacar el mango de una katana emerge el mango de un bate de baseball pero al sacarlo resulto ser de tamaño gigantesco.

**-yo quiero uno de esos**…- dijo Angel con la quijada hasta el suelo, entonces crisis la yegua del jinete se pone a un lado con una careta de baseball, Muerte lanza al dragón quien es azotado por el bate mandándolo a volar hacia arriba.

**-HON RUN…felicidades maestro, creo que ah superado su record**- dijo crisis cuando ven que Infernus viene cayendo pero se frena con sus alas, ahora agitado y lastimado por ese golpe.

**-¿Qué rayos?...¿por que? ¿Por qué tienen tanto poder? No puedo ni siquiera tocarlos-**

**-es asombroso…realmente asombroso**- dijo Angel pasmado.

-**ojala pudiese ver lo que estas diciendo**- le contesto su hermana que estaba la lado de su padre.

**-¿de que hablas?-** pregunto Dark confundido, cuando nota sus ojos.

**-papá…yo…estoy ciega…el me dio un golpe en la cabeza y…perdí la vista, no puedo ver nada-**

**-vuelvo en un momento-** dijo muy seriamente el corcel negro, y no lo vieron solo sintieron como el caballo desaparecía de a su lado dejando confundida a su familia. Y pronro Infernus aun sin darse por vencido se levanto para querer seguir peleando pero sin aviso su rostro fue sujetado por una gran garra que le azoto la nuca en el suelo arrastrándolo con una tremenda fuerza, no era otro si no Dark con una garra echa de su crin, su mirada denotaba una tremenda furia, sin embargo el dragón le alcanzo a dar un coletazo para quitárselo de encima y ponerse de pie –**Infernus…-**

**-jejeje…debí suponer que no morirías tan fácil y menos siendo ahora un corcel del apocalipsis…dime ¿Cómo esta tu padre y tu madre?-**

**-no me quejo de ellos, los visite en el reino de los muertos…-**

**-pues deberías HABERTE QUEDADO AHÍ**- el dragón exhalo su fuego especial sobre el corcel pero este fuego se desvaneció, y cuando menos se dio cuenta de que Samael estaba encima de Dark con su escudo al frente para bloquear el fuego.

**-se lo que as hecho…te llevaste a Blue**- en ese momento una energía comenzó a emanar del caballo y del jinete a la vez.

**-¿estas seguro de querer usarlo?-** le pregunto Samael.

-**claro que si ¿estas conmigo?-**

**-hasta el fin**- le contesto con una sonrisa el jinete, entonces coloco su escudo en su espalda, y su espada de un destello se convirtió en una lanza de justa medieval de un largo considerable.

**-no…no otra vez…eso es**- exclamo Infernus con un enorme horror creciendo en su interior, pues sabia mejor que nadie que era eso ya que lo había experimentado en carne propia.

**-¿eso es la Lanza imperial?-** pregunto Rainbow que apenas podía ver a lo lejos lo que pasaba.

-**si lo es…Dark aprendio a usar la lanza imperial con Samael…fue la técnica que nos trajo de vuelta a casa**- les contesto Ruina el percherón de la Guerra. Eso dejo asombrados a los ponys que estaban ansiosos de ver lo que estaba por pasar. Cuando entonces Dark y Samael se elevaron sumamente alto más allá de la atmosfera y decidieron bajar en picada atravesando la barrera del sonido al instante y la lanza de Samael en el frente.

-**no…NO VOLVERE A PERDER CONTRA TI-** Infernus cargo su poderoso ataque definitivo y disparo contra Dark que iba hacia el pero como si no fuese nada, la Lanza Imperial iba atravesándolo sin detenerse.

**-te llevaste a mi mejor amigo…a Blue, pusiste a mi reino en peligro…intentaste llevarte a mi familia…pero lo que no perdonare es que HAYAS DEJADO CIEGA A MI HIJA- **y todo fue enceguecido por un intenso resplandor, todos los ponys se cubrieron de los ojos menos Cristal quien por su ceguera no volteo a ningún lado, sin embargo en aquel resplandor ella comenzó a sentir un ardor en los ojos comenzando a parpadear y frotarse los ojos, pronto lo que veía como una mancha oscura se volvió una mancha blanca, hasta que la explosión desapareció por completo.

**-¿Qué paso?...-** entonces todos observaron que el dragón estaba derribado con un gran agujero en el pecho, y apenas consiente, y ahí suspendido en el aire Dark con su jinete, entonces levemente Infernus comenzó a ponerse al menos de rodillas.

**-aun…no estoy...derrotado**- dijo respirando con dificultad y escupiendo sangre.

-**eres persistente Infernus…eso es de admirar, pero aunque no lo creas ya estas muerto…solo que…te espera un destino atroz, te tengo lastima…pero ya no puedo hacer nada**- dijo Dark seriamente y en su mirada se podía observar cierto remordimiento y tristeza.

**-¿Qué disparates dices?-** entonces como si se materializaran de la nada emergieron unos tentáculos llenos de ojos con la iris horizontal como la de un sapo que sujetaron al dragón por los brazos, las patas y el cuello -¿**Qué?-** entonces aun mas se materializo como una gran masa de tentáculo con ojos iguales y en el centro un gran ojo mucho mas grande que Infernus quien comenzó a ser arrastrado **-¿QUE? ¿QUE ES ESA COSA? ¿QUE ES ESTO?-**

**-Infernus…el es Yog-Sothoth…el señor y supremo vigilante del limite de almas…ah decidido que tu alma esta demasiado corrupta para ir al reino de los muertos o caer en el infierno…en lugar de eso iras al Limite de Almas donde el juicio final no llegara para ti, ahí agonizaras por toda la eternidad...ahi la propia corrupción de tu alma te consumirá en la locura sin descanso-** entonces el ojo se partió de forma grotesca como una boca con colmillos babeantes de donde salieron cadenas negras que se incrustaron en la piel del dragón con fuerza, pero esas cadenas no eran normales, ahí Infernus podía ver como si salieran los zombis de los que ah matado, el rencor de sus almas, ponys y dragones incluida a la princesa Celestia con las orbitas de los ojos vacías, su crin gris y su piel mas gris aun.

**-no…NO…DARK LIGTHING, TE DESPRECIO COMO NO TIENES IDEA, DESPRECIO A TU RAZA CON LA FURIA DE MIL TORMENTAS, NINGUNA CADEA ME DETENDRA ALGUN DIA…ALGUN DIA ASI ME TOME MIL O CIEN MIL AÑOS VOLVERE Y BORRARE ESTE MUNDO DEL UNIVERSO…LO JUR**- el dragón fue devorado, Angel no pudo no mirar, solo cerro los ojos, y desapareciendo Yog-Sothoth se llevo al dragón para siempre.

**-¿Cristal?...¿estas bien?-** pregunto su hermano que la vio que se frotaba los ojos sin cesar, cuando esta finalmente lo voltea a ver y el brillo en ellos, sus hermosos ojos azules.

**-puedo…puedo ver…puedo ver otra vez…MAMA PUEDO VER-** y sin aguantarse las ganas la familia se dio un fuerte abrazo, y no falto mucho para que ahí volviese Dark con su jinete y los demás también, cada quien son su familia y la ciudad vitoreaba el regreso de su emperador.

**-VOLVISTE, POR FIN, ahora podremos volver a ser una familia como siempre**- entonces Angel vio como su padre aunque le sonreía le hizo una negación con la cabeza.

**-Rainbow…Angel, Cristal…los amo con toda mi alma, pero ya nada podrá ser como antes-** esto los dejo confundido –**no sobreviví...si morí hace 4 años…pero, como corcel del apocalipsis se me pudo revivir pero no del todo, ya no pertenezco a este mundo, y solo pude venir por la grieta que se origino por Infernus...de no ser así todos nosotros teníamos prohibido venir aquí-**

**-no…no, tu estas mintiendo-** le dijo Angel comenzando a lagrimear –**no es justo-**

**-me temo que mi lugar es ahora en el mundo de las pesadillas…y debemos irnos, mi trabajo aun no termina, quedan aun muchísimas grietas-**

-**llévame contigo…por favor**- le imploro el pequeño llorando con una suma tristeza, no podía soportar la idea, por casi toda su vida no tuvo a su padre y ahora que finalmente esta delante de el lo perdería para siempre y los ojos de Dark no le mentían.

-**no…porque tu tarea aun no termina…¿lo recuerdas? Aun tienes algo que cumplir, y finalmente…estas listo para ocupar el trono que te deje y que antes a mi me dejaron…quizás batí record como el rey que gobernó menos tiempo pero…al menos tuve la oportunidad de tener a una familia maravillosa**- entonces Dark miro a su hija que también estaba llorando **–Cristal…te pusiste muy hermosa como era de esperarse…también estoy orgulloso y tu tarea tampoco ah terminado…aun debes vigilar que tu hermano no rompa nada**- y sin aguantar mas los dos abrazaron a su padre cada uno en una pata con tremenda fuerza llorando a cantaros ya gritos. toda la ciudad estaba en silencio habían recuperado a su gobernante pero a la vez **no –amm…Rainbow-** pero sin aviso la alicornio le dio un fuerte golpe con la pata a Dark con toda su fuerza y otro mas –**AUCH…¿ESO POR QUE?-** pero entonces ella también estaba llroando en silencio, quizás haciéndose la fuerte por sus hijos y tampoco resistió luego darle un sorpresivo beso a Dark.

**-tenia que hacerlo…idiota, no importa lo que paso, yo siempre te amare y seré tu esposa-**

**-y tu estarás siempre en mi corazón-** le contesto con otro beso. Ahí contemplando todo estaba Twlight al lado de Furia y con Gray.

**-¿te volveremos a ver?-** pregunto Gray y su padre solo lo miraba seriamente como siempre.

**-no lo se…aun hay muchas grietas en el cosmos…y no se cuando regresare, pero, me alegro por ti…me enorgullece ver que ahora llevas mi marca, eres mi digna imagen…recuerda "tu eres yo…y yo soy tu"-**

**-y "ambos vivimos dentro uno del otro"…-** sonrió lagrimeando el pony gris.

-**te quiero hijo…cuida mucho a tu madre…aun no se si eh perdido mi permiso de venir a visitarte, y espero que no, vendré en cuanto pueda y quizás Dark también**- pero Furia entonces se volvió un pony de tamaño normal para estar a la altura de Twilight ahí junto mirándose con ternura en un frote amoroso entre ellos y un rose de cuernos –**y a ti te amo…aunque quizás no te lo haya dicho nunca…pero quizás no haya oportunidad después-**

**-shh…esta bien, yo lo se- **le sonrió la unicornio morada.

-**sabes que no eres inmortal, pero cuando llegue tu hora…te prometo estaré ahí para recogerte personalmente y llevarte conmigo donde ahí ni el tiempo ni el fuego nos podrán separar-**

**-lamento interrumpir este momento…debemos irnos, aun hay muchas grietas y Tyral se enojara con nosotros por perder el tiempo…otra vez-** dijo Guerra con fuerza, donde todos estaban terminando su pequeño momento después de 4 años. Los jóvenes príncipes miraron hacia su padre aun llorando y este queriendo contener las lágrimas.

**-debo irme…estarán bien, y no olviden que son príncipes**- Dark agacho la cabeza para acariciar a sus hijos, luego la alzo para acariciarse una última vez con Rainbow, mirando también una última vez a sus amigos, se dio la media vuelta caminando lentamente solo con sus alas estiradas hacia sus pequeños hijos hasta que esta se separó de ellos para que su jinete se montara en el, al igual que Furia se comenzó a alejar de ellos montado por Muerte para al final todos elevarse volando hacia la grieta y donde los 3 pequeños corriendo hacia la muralla para ver a sus padres alejarse por una ultima vez.

-**adiós…papá…TE PROMETO QUE ARE UN BUEN TRABAJO, LO ARE, SERE UN EMPERADOR DEL QUE ESTES ORGULLOSO**- le grito con toda su fuerza por ultima vez al corcel armado.

La jinete del Hambre apunto su alabarda hacia la grieta clavándola en ella, donde esta comenzó a cerrarse hasta desparecer y solo con estirar su mano la alabarda volvió a ella. Los jinetes se pusieron en fila con Samel y Dark en medio mirando una ultima vez hacia la ciudad con una amplia sonrisa mientras el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la noche, ahí Dark dio un potente rugido para despedirse y la imagen del emperador de los ponys con los jinetes se desvaneció en el aire sin dejar rastro.

-**quizás lo volvamos a ver…su padre no es de los que dejan a sus seres queridos así de fácil-** dijo Anturil poniéndose junto a los pequeños –**pero finalmente…puede que veamos la paz que tanto añoramos, Infernus se fue sin dejar rastro, y este mundo ya puede descansar por fin-**

**-ejem ejem…-** haciéndose notar los reyes de las naciones anexas al imperio se abrieron paso** –queremos pedir un gran, gran disculpa a usted joven príncipe…tenia razón y nosotros no, y lo subestimamos por mucho-**

**-tranquilos, no hay rencor**- les dijo Angel relajadamente.

**-no, pero aun hay algo pendiente…el trono esta vacio y estábamos celebrando una coronación que no se termino…creo que es hora de reanudarla**- esto confundió a los 3 pequeños, mas cuando los reyes comenzaron a inclinarse en reverencia hacia Angel, acto seguido lo hizo Anturil y también Rainbow con aquella amplia sonrisa, y más pronto que tarde Cristal se puso al lado de su hermano al igual que Gray quienes también se inclinaron ante Angel –**su padre dijo una gran verdad hace un momento…esta listo…saluden todos a el segundo emperador de Equestria…Nigth Angel**- y todo se volvió un escándalo de gritos y vítores de alegría, el imperio del sol, Equestria tenía un nuevo señor en su trono, así comenzó al reino de Nigth Angel.

**-ammm Cristal**- interrumpio Gray –**se que eres una chica joven, una diosa entre ponys y que quieres vivir tu vida no quieres ninguna relación y menos con alguien como yo, asi que respeto eso…ya no te molestare-**

-**ya era hora**- Cristal sin aviso le dio un fuerte beso de labios a Gray quien no creyó lo que paso.

**-wow y mas wow…¿Qué fue eso?-** dijo confundido.

**-eso…fue tu dosis diaria de Cristal…fue muy tierno cuando te enfureciste y despertaste tu poder por mi- **y Gray como pirotecnia se elevó hasta el cielo como un cohete iluminando la noche joven con fuegos artificiales pero su expresión le causo la risa a todos los presentes hasta que bajo y ahí el Cristal se dieron otro beso.

**-amm…amigo ¿no te importa o si?-**

**-claro que me importa, no dejare que un cualquiera tenga a mi hermanapor eso mi primera acción como emperador será EJECUTARTE**- eso dejo en silencio a todos ya que lo dijo muy decisivamente –**estoy jugando hermano sigan en lo suyo-**

**-bueno, como ahora los 3 tienen sus cuernos, mañana mismo comienzan sus estudios de magia- **les dijo Twilight y solo causo que los 3 se desmayaran del stress.

_3 días después:_

El árbol de Trotingham en un gran atardecer donde ahí en su pequeña a la vez enorme isla solitaria aterrizo en su tierra Night Angel ahora con una nueva corona y adornos reales en las patas y en todo su cuerpo.

-**ah, joven príncipe o debería llamar joven emperador…que milagro verlo por aquí**- dijo el gran árbol Yggdrasil.

**-tu lo sabias ¿verdad?, sabias que mi padre estaba vivo-**

**-si…desde hace ya bastante tiempo…pero no te lo iba a decir, te habrías atenido a eso, necesitabas despertar tu propio potencial para ocupar el lugar de tu padre…y lo conseguiste, incluso mejor de lo esperado-**

-**y también cumplí mi promesa…no solo la de proteger a Equestria si no la de volver a charlar contigo si podía…no habría reaccionado de no ser por ti**- le dijo recostándose en una rama del árbol como si fuera hamaca.

-no te restes crédito pequeño, casi todo lo hiciste tu solo, y claro que me encantaría charlar pero alguien MUY importante desea hablar contigo antes- una pequeña esfera de luz bajo del cielo y ahí en la tierra se destello para dejar ver a un hombre de túnica azul con bordes dorados, alas blancas como nieve, cabello largo de color blanco al igual que una barbita de candado con los ojos brillantes de color claro.

**-u…¿usted es?-** indago el pony asustado a la vez de impresionado irradiado por la paz que se podía sentir en la presencia dese ser.

**-así es…-** entonces Angel se arrodillo ante el inmediatamente –**eso no es necesario…fuiste muy valiente pequeño pony, incluso ante toda posibilidad no te diste por vencido, seguiste luchando…tu corazón se mantuvo firme, al igual que a tus amigos-**

**-gr…gracias señor-**

-**créeme que tus actos impactaron a toda la creación, a las pesadillas, a los ángeles y a todos los que supieron de tu batalla…eres bueno, tu corazón se mantiene puro y sin odio o tristeza, pocas veces veo algo así incluso en mis propios ángeles pues hasta ellos pueden caer en las sombras pero tu no solo estuviste a punto de caer te alzaste y te aferraste a ti mismo a lo que eres y representas, eres digno de llevar por nombre Angel…rara vez…bueno de echo nunca hago esto pero te concederé un solo deseo…¿dime que es lo que quieres?-**

-**lo que mas desearía es…que mi padre pudiese estar con nosotros otra vez…-** entonces el Padre de la Creacion sonrió a punto de conceder ese único deseo, algo que casi nunca o nunca en sus millones de años había echo –**pero…-** el ser se confundió –**se que mi padre está bien, se que no es al ultima vez que lo veré…pero…Infernus-**

**-¿Qué con el?-**

-**conozco su historia…el se volvió malvado porque le arrebataron lo que mas quería cuando incluso aun era pequeño…solo conoció el odio, nunca conoció amor de nadie mas…pude sentir en nuestra pelea…como su corazón…lloraba en lo mas profundo o al menos esa fue mi impresión…y el esta en ese lugar llamado el Limite de Almas…dicen que es tan horrible que no se puede describir…mi deseo es…que su alma pueda reencarnar en un nuevo ser, uno donde finalmente encuentre el amor que se le arrebato y el que le hizo falta…porque el no tuvo la culpa de vivir como fue**- entonces el padre de la creación solo sonrió por el bondadoso corazón del pequeño pony.

Mientras que en un lugar que parecía un desierto de huesos y carne podrida, un cielo rojo como la sangre donde había miles de ojos gigantescos vigilantes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, vigilando el lugar, almas en pena y pudriéndose, bosques peor que secos y marchitos donde había cadáveres clavados en sus ramas. Ahí estaba el dragón caminando despacio terriblemente herido, su cuerpo en descomposición consumiéndose el mismo, llorando y andando sin rumbo fijo pues sus llagas tenían ahí las marcas de sus pecados, la cólera de los que ah matado y herido que lo consumían lentamente con un dolor que no podía disminuir solo aumentar.

**-ayuda…alguien…por favor…que alguien me saque de aquí**- exclamo el dragón llorando, pero sus lágrimas eran de sangre, cuando misteriosamente delante de el cae un pilar de luz que se termina por hacer un gran destello que le sana todo el cuerpo, esa luz era cálida como el sol y muy reconfortarle -¿**Qué es esto?...¿que ocurre?-** y por un momento el dragón comenzó a caminar hacia la luz que lo envolvía lentamente –**que bien se siente**- agrego sonriendo por pirmera vez en mucho tiempo.

En otro lado un cascaron se habría dentro de un gran hocico con colmillos que escupió el huevo ya con una grieta, al final este huevo se habría por si solo dejando ver un pequeño bebe dragón de color rojo, quien fue empujado tiernamente por un dragón de color azul y otro de color verde quienes le daban la bienvenida al mundo, el pequeño solo al verlos sonrió pues había nacido en un valle de dragones pero no estéril y lleno de volcanes, era un paraíso natural con vegetación hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y la vida mas fértil y hermosa que alguien pudiese soñar. Y el bebe dragón se levantó por si mismo para dejarse ir a un banquete que le estaba esperando de gemas de todo tipo bajo el cuidado de sus padres quienes rugieron al cielo en forma de darle la bienvenida a su nueva cría.

**-echo esta…-** dijo el padre de la creación –**incluso con el don de la clarividencia jamás habría imaginado que tendrías ese deseo pequeño…eres muy interesante…ya sabras esto con certeza, pero con mayor razón tu padre estaría mas que orgulloso de ti-**

**-lo se…gracias señor-**

**-tienes razón en algo, no será la ultima vez que lo veras pero ahora yo debo marcharme…también tengo un trabajo y no es sencillo…hasta luego**- y el padre de todo se volvió a si mismo una esfera de luz que se elevo al cielo tan rápido que fue casi imperceptible. El pony entonces sintió una gran alegría en su corazón.

**-se te ve bien la corona**- impactado volteo detrás de el para darse cuenta de que era su padre quien estaba ahí ahora. Y tal como hace 3 días sin contenerse fue darle un abrazo –**solo vengo de paso pero el me dio tiempo de quedarme a charlar un rato, fue muy noble lo que hiciste por Infernus…créeme que yo habría echo lo mismo si hubiese podido-** contesto tirándose en el césped **-¿Por qué no me cuentas todo lo que ah pasado en estos 4 años? Y yo te contare lo mismo-**

**-DESDE LUEGO**- Angel se acurruco junto a Dark para comenzar a charlar –**pues paso el tiempo y entramos a la escuela Gray, Cristal y yo donde solo mi hermana era una cerebrito, Gray y yo nos dormíamos en clases de la tía Twilight-**

**-solo por eso estas castigado hasta que cumplas los 100 años de edad-**

**-ay ****-** eso solo sirvió para sacarle la risa al corcel de la desesperación. Ahí padre e hijo se quedaron conversando un largo rato compartiendo el momento que no pudieron compartir durante 4 años que se les hicieron largos pero mas que nada porque ahora estaría separados mas tiempo aun.

700 años después:

**-"una vida bien vivida" la historia del emperador Dark Ligthing ¿listos para escuchar la siguiente parte de la historia-** dijo una pony maestra en una biblioteca llena de pequeños ponys que imploraron seguir con la historia –**recuerden que no es un cuento, esta historia es real, es la historia del padre del emperador Angel…bien donde me quede…ah si…entonces, los jinetes estaban reunidos, los grandes 4 que iban a desafiar el devastador poder de Samael el quinto jinete quien tenia en su mando contra su voluntad a Dark Ligthing, y así comenzaría la batalla mas grande de todos los tiempos -**

-**esta es la mejor parte**- dijo uno de los pequeños. La biblioteca se llamaba "_Biblioteca y Club de Lectura Trixie"_ que estaba ubicado en la real academia de aprendizaje _"Sparkle"_ así, el mundo había trascendido a su situación. Una época mas que prospera estaba ahora en la vida de todos, y ponys como Twilight y sus amigas habían dejado este mundo pero su memoria seguía presente aun en los libros como los 6 amigas portadoras de los elementos de la harmonía.

Rainbow Dash aun alicornio se dedicó a viajar por el mundo siguiendo los pasos de Dark cuando este era joven que viajo y conoció muchos lugares, pues sabía que el imperio estaba en buenas manos. Mientras que en el viejo pero aun fuerte castillo delante de la gran estatua del emperador Dark Ligthing había otro corcel negro mirando fijamente hacia la estatua perdido en sus pensamiento.

**-papá**- una tierna voz llamo la atención del corcel quien se giro con una amplia sonrisa a ver una pequeña pony de color azul como una noche con luna llena ir hacia el.

-**Kira mi pequeña…¿Qué sucede?-** pregunto el emperador.

-**¿quería ver que estabas haciendo? Mi mamá y la tia Cristal dicen que cuando estas aquí parado es porque estas hablando con el abuelo ¿es cierto?**- a lo que este le contesto una sonrisa, mientras que son su magia subía a su hija encima de su lomo.

-**si…y no, aquí solo medito…no es necesario que hable con el abuelo ya que el esta siempre aquí**- señalo a su corazón –**como yo estoy ahí**- dijo ahora haciéndole cosquillas a su hija tronándole en la barriga –**por lo mismo mi hija debes recordar algo importante, que no importa que pase…no olvides quien y lo que eres…y que siempre estaré ahí contigo, si algún día yo fallase tu serás la nueva emperatriz…es algo que me dijo mi padre hace mucho tiempo…pero mucho tiempo atras-**

**-¿y tendré un cuerno como el tuyo?-**

-**jajaja, si quizás…ahora anda, vete a jugar que estoy ocupado…nos veremos luego**- dijo dándole un empujoncito a la pequeña quien fue a encontrarse con sus amigos a las afueras del castillo. Por ultimo Angel miro una última vez a la estatua de su padre con una sonrisa para luego irse a su oficina a seguir trabajando. La estatua estaba delante de una ventana que le daba la luz del sol y por es luz paso una sombra de un caballo volando y un rugido a los cielos y por ultimo un destello en uno de los ojos de la estatua.

FIN…

El final definitivo de la saga de Dark Ligthing, muchísimas gracias por haber estado aquí conmigo en esta historia.

Quiero aclarar unas cosas antes, no es mi última historia pero si el último largometraje, porque vienen dos historias una es un One Shote que se llamara "Sonrisas Falsas" con Fluttershy de protagonista pero esta historia será clasificación R+ ya que tendrá temas de sexo y otras cosas, y la ultima historia que espero no sea larga se llamara "le Bella y La bestia, La Luna y el Demonio" con la princesa Luna y una participación de Las pesadillas pero de un modo distinto, y si por el nombre piensan que será como una adaptación de la Bella y La Bestia LE ATINARON TOMEN UNA ESTRELLITA pero no igual pues ni siquiera tratara de una maldición si no de otra cosa, solo tendrá un aire parecido a esta historia.

Sin mas, MUCHISIMAS GRAIAS POR ESTAR CONMIGO, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
